Acceptance
by Celsius Fate
Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?
1. Chapter 1

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter I**

The fresh air of the Amazon revitalized Lex as she stood atop a hill overlooking the vast forest spanning out below in a canvas of green. As she stood there quietly, her hand absentmindedly reached up to touch the scar on her left cheek, and the hint of a smile tugged at her lips. Two years have passed since the incident on Bouyetova, and not a day goes by where she doesn't think about the humanoid alien she had fought alongside. Now Lex worked as a freelance guide, giving tours to people who wanted to explore the Amazon and other places she had explored previously.

This time she was leading a small group of ten people on a five day trek through the forest. The others were all couples, all in their mid-twenties and wished to expand their horizons beyond the safety of the cities from which they came. It didn't bother Lex much that she was guiding couples, but a part of her always lingered on the alien from back then, and how he was doing.

Scar.

That was the name she had given him.

The last she remembered, Scar had been fatally injured when the Xenomorph Queen impaled him through the chest with her tail. She recalled green blood spray everywhere, even landing on her clothes as the alien roared in pain, but somehow managed to help her shove the frozen water tower into the ocean, dragging the screeching Queen with it to its watery depths.

Then the mothership uncloaked itself and she watched as Scar's comrades collected his fallen body. One of the Predators, the Elder or leader she assumed, gave her a spear after noticing the mark on her face.

She kept it in her backpack since, obviously hidden from view or authorities would be asking questions when her bags went through the scanners. The last thing she needed was being questioned for having alien technology in her backpack.

"Lex!"

One of the trekkers called out to her, breaking her train of thought as she turned to smile at the young female.

"What's wrong April?" she inquired, wondering if something had happened while she went to clear her head.

"Can we rest here for the night? Eric and the others are starting to complain your trails are too hard," the Asian girl answered with a small giggle.

Lex laughed alongside her.

"Yea we'll make camp here. I'll gather some firewood to start a fire and we can cook a meal."

The two headed back to regroup with the others and Lex told them they were making camp for the evening. Relief flooded through the expressions of the others as everyone began pulling out their tents and pitching them.

Once her own tent had been pitched, Lex left to gather firewood while the others took out their prepared rations and began preparing for dinner.

* * *

Earth.

It has been two years since Scar last visited the planet.

The Predator couldn't believe he was actually returning to the place where he nearly died during his Initiation hunt.

Now he was on board a small ship with three other recently Blooded warriors, having been ordered to investigate the disappearance of a group of Young Blood after communication was lost with the group.

As the most experienced of the group, Scar was naturally in charge of the other three, and he wasn't hesitant to gently reprimand them if they stepped out of line. Storm was polishing his blades to one side of the ship, while Glaive and Dagger were checking their Bio-Masks to ensure full functionality. The computer began to beep at that moment, drawing all four Predators to the source.

 _We are nearing the planet_ , Scar clicked, his clawed mandibles pressing down on the buttons.

 _What is the planet like Scar? You've been there before with Celtic and Chopper haven't you?_ Dagger asked, only to be elbowed sharply by Glaive for bringing up painful memories.

Scar clicked his mandibles again but not in anger.

Two years and Scar still hadn't forgiven himself for not saving Celtic or Chopper, while he was the only one who managed to survive the hunt.

Turning his attention back to the screen, the Predator pressed more buttons and pulled up a map marking the last known location of the Young Blood. It was near a forest of sorts, and the scanners picked up signs of a nearby ancient pyramid as well.

Could this pyramid be the reason why the group vanished?

Bracing himself for whatever was to come, Scar stood up and grabbed his Bio-Mask from the stand.

* * *

Grumbling to herself about not bringing a machete with her, Lex walked near a river source while collecting scraps of twigs in her arms. Her diligent work had accumulated a nice bundle by now, but Lex found the peace calming as she continued gathering more, in case they needed fire through the night. Once again her mind deviated towards the encounter with the Predator from two years ago.

"Get a hold of yourself Lex," she muttered, shaking her head several times as she bent to gather another branch.

 _Snap_.

Someone stepped on a broken branch behind, startling Lex as she spun around, a hand on the gun strapped around her waist.

Nothing was behind.

Still, her senses were on high alert as she slowly backed away, twigs forgotten at her feet. Her eyes darted around continuously while her hand never moved from her gun.

That's when she heard it.

The unmistakable gutteral growls and clicks that was still freshly embedded within her mind from two years ago.

No.

It _can't_ be.

They were back on Earth!?

Deciding to test her luck, Lex hesitantly called out the one name she thought she'd never speak of again.

"Scar?"

* * *

Dagger was the first to spot her.

Scar was right behind the younger Predator when Dagger's Bio-Mask picked up a heat signature not far from where they were. Knowing this was Dagger's prey, Scar signaled to Storm and Glaive to follow as the four activated their cloaking devices. They carefully made the way towards the source of the heat, jumping from tree to tree effortlessly. Once they were at a certain distance from the source, Scar signaled again to the other two and nodded at Dagger.

The young Predator was about to go in for the kill when he miscalculated his next step and broke a branch.

 _Idiot_ , Scar growled while Glaive and Storm clicked their mandibles in laughter.

The person below had heard the noise and spun around in alarm, a hand reaching for something strapped to their side. Pressing the button on his mask, Scar switched visions and saw the human had a hand rested on a weapon.

 _Careful, she is armed_.

 _All the more worthy as my first kill then_.

Scar was about to give his consent when the human spoke, and he froze where he stood.

"Scar?"

No.

It couldn't be.

It was impossible.

The other three Predators were confused as they turned to their leader, whom had become like a statue.

 _What's going on?_ Glaive asked.

 _Stay your blade Dagger_ , was all Scar said before leaping onto the ground.

* * *

A sudden thud drew a yelp from Lex's mouth as she scrambled back in shock. Something just landed in front of her, uncloaking a few moments later to reveal the familiar silhouette of Scar.

The human and Predator remained silent as they stared at each other, with the latter cocking its head to the side questioningly.

Lex's eyes flitted up to the noticeable mark on the Bio-Mask, and her fingers touched the mark on her own cheek.

"Scar? Is that you?"

" _Scar? Is that you_?" her own voice repeated back.

Lex fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Stop using mimicry and answer me damn it!"

In response to her request, Scar removed his mask and growled softly, his mandibles flaring slightly but not to alarm her.

"Lex _,"_ he croaked out in English.

Her eyes widened in shock at this.

"You can speak English now?"

"I learn," the Predator answered, tilting his head to the other side while looking at her.

Before she could ask anymore questions, three more thuds landed beside Scar and Lex's heart nearly leapt out of her chest when they decloaked beside Scar. One of the new Predators, whose mask was more angular and streamline than Scar's, started to approach her but Scar held a hand out to stop him.

 _What is the meaning of this Scar? Are you betraying the Clan with your actions?_ Dagger demanded when his leader held him back.

 _Dagger look, this ooman bears the mark of our clan_ , Storm pointed out.

Dagger took a closer look at the human's face and noticed she did indeed bear his clan's mark.

 _How? She isn't one of us! Was this your doing?_

Scar turned and growled lowly in warning.

 _She was the one who saved my life two years ago. She took down a kiande amedha and helped me kill the Queen. She has earned her right as a warrior_.

The other three Predators were in shock after hearing this information.

Storm walked forward and bent his head to study the human more closely, his close proximity caused Lex to back up a few inches as he tilted his head curiously.

 _This pyode amedha actually took down a kinade amedha by herself? That's a little unbelievable coming from a weaker race_.

"What is he saying?" Lex demanded, glaring at Scar as the latter began clicking his mandibles in amusement.

"Storm does not believe you killed a hard meat with me."

"Yea well I got the spear to prove it," Lex growled, swinging her backpack over and pulling out the Combi-stick she had been given.

Once the other three Predators saw the weapon in her hand, their attitude instantly changed and Dagger relaxed his stance.

 _That is the weapon of the Elder. She is indeed a warrior of our clan._

"Do they believe me now?"

"Yes."

* * *

Now that Lex managed to convince the other three Predators she was worthy of the mark Scar branded her with, she took a deep breath to calm herself and walked up to the towering Predator.

 _She's a brave one_ , Glaive commented.

 _Brave or foolish? Scar is known for being distant and cold to those he doesn't like_ , Storm added.

A sharp look from said Predator shut the other three up instantly.

"Why are you here? Don't tell me you're on another Hunt of yours! I'm not going to get caught in another fight between Predators and Aliens!"

"We are here to find a group of Young Bloods. They disappear in forest near here."

"Young Bloods?" Lex furrowed her brows in confusion.

"You have mark of warrior, just like me. Dagger, Storm, and Glaive have mark too. Young Bloods do not have mark."

"Oh. So they're like apprentices in a way?"

Scar nodded.

"Do you know where they are?"

Lifting up his wrist-comp and pressing a few buttons, a map was produced and Lex saw a blinking red dot on the screen. Her eyes fell upon the pyramid that dot was close to, and she recognized it as belonging to one of the pyramids she had previously explored with another group.

"I know this pyramid..."

"You know?" Scar cocked his head to the side again.

"I explored it a while back with another group I was guiding. I don't recall seeing anything strange though..."

"Come," Scar said.

Lex shook her head.

"I can't. I have another group I'm leading right now and tomorrow is the day they're being picked up. If you want me to come, it has to be tomorrow morning."

The other three Predators stirred at the mention of other humans to hunt and immediately Lex pointed the tip of the spear at them.

"Don't you even _dare_ try going near them!" she hissed.

"We do not harm those who are unarmed," Scar said.

That did little to calm her nerves.

"I better not catch them near the camp," she muttered.

Dagger was amused by this human and her fearlessness in face of four aliens who could easily overpower her if they wished. However, she bore their clan's mark, thus he had to show some respect for her.

Scar faced the other three and flared his mandibles in a warning. The other three growled back in assurance they wouldn't attack Lex or the group of humans she was with.

"Come in morning. We be here," Scar said, turning back to Lex.

"Alright."

She left the area and Storm folded his arms over his chest and turned to Scar.

 _You like her don't you?_

 _What nonsense are you spouting now?_

 _Don't lie to us Scar. We can see it in your eyes, you have a soft spot for that ooman._

Scar growled lowly and replaced his mask back on his face. He did it partially to see if there were any wild animals nearby to hunt, and the other was so Storm couldn't see his face.

The younger Predator was right.

He did have a soft spot for Lex.

Cloaking himself with the push of a button, he signaled to the others to hunt something for food and rest at the spot for the evening.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _How was the first chapter?_

 _Not the best of starts, I know, but I promise it will get more interesting later!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	2. Chapter 2

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter II**

"Bye guys! It was fun being your guide!" Lex shouted over the noisy helicopter as she waved at the tour group.

"Sure you don't want a ride back to the city with us?" the pilot yelled.

"I'll call you if I need one!"

Giving her a two finger salute, the pilot took off from the ground as the couples waved at Lex from inside the helicopter. She continued waving until the copter vanished from her sights.

Inhaling deeply and readjusting her backpack, Lex headed towards the area where Scar said they would be waiting for her. Part of her was yelling that she was insane for putting herself into yet another predicament, but the other half was glad she was able to see the Predator again after two years. Making sure her gun was loaded and the safety was on, Lex tucked the weapon back into its holster and approached the clearing.

"Scar? I'm here," she called out.

For several minutes there was no response, prompting her to think if the Predators had left the area without her, but rustling from one of the trees above put her worries to rest as Scar landed in front of her.

"You need to stop doing that," Lex scolded, taking several steps back only to bump into Dagger.

"You came," Scar said after Dagger steadied the human female.

"I promised I would didn't I?"

The other three Predators were actually surprised the human came. The trio made a bet that she wouldn't show up, only Storm had faith in her, and now he turned to the other two and crossed his arms smugly.

 _You two owe me when we return to Yautja Prime_.

 _Cocky bastard_ , Glaive muttered.

Lex noticed the commotion between the three and turned to Scar for answers.

"They bet you not come here," the Predator supplied.

"Great. Glad to know they have such faith in me," Lex said exasperatedly.

Growling sharply to the other three to cease their antics, Scar pressed a button on his wrist-comp and a small metal ball popped out. This he held out to Lex, the latter carefully taking it to study, rolling the metal over in her hand several times.

"What is this?"

"Push button," Scar said.

There was indeed a small button on the ball and Lex pushed down on it. Immediately her entire body vanished from sight like the Predators did when their cloaking device was activated. She let out a little gasp of shock and pressed the button again, sighing as her body came back into view.

"So this can turn me invisible like you?"

Scar nodded.

"Least I won't have to worry about being seen then," Lex pocketed the device.

Reaching for one of his two daggers, Scar pulled it out of its sheathe and held it out to the human as well. Lex took it and was surprised by how smooth it felt, yet she could wield it with ease despite its weight. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around to find Dagger holding out two metal circle disks out to her. Lex had seen the weapons before, and she knew how easily it could slice open skin.

"What are these?"

"Chakt-ra," Scar answered and showed her how to use them.

She had to be careful with them.

One wrong move and her entire arm can come off.

Giving a hesitant smile to Dagger, Lex put the discs away in her bag and faced the four Predators. Scar took this as a signal that she was ready to go, and consulted the map on his wrist-comp. The signal was definitely near the pyramid and Scar had a sense of dread that something happened to the group of Young Bloods. The pyramid was another area where a Queen was being held for breeding purposes for their hunt. Could the Young Bloods have fallen prey to the kiande amedhe somehow?

"Follow," Scar said and activated his cloaking device.

Lex took that as her sign to camouflage herself as well.

* * *

The odd group made their way towards the last known area of the Young Bloods, though Lex had a hard time keeping up with the four aliens. She knew she was physically fitter than most humans thanks to her constant treks and whatnot, but damn could those Predators run! Thankfully Scar noticed the hard time she was having and stopped at regular intervals so she could rest.

 _She's slow._

Glaive elbowed Dagger in the guts this time.

 _One more word and I'll make sure you spend the rest of the mission in nothing but your loincloth_ , Scar threatened while Glaive and Storm laughed.

Lex took out her water bottle and drank from it for several seconds while the Predators all studied her like they'd never seen a human drink before. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable at having eight pairs of eyes staring at her, she hurriedly screwed the cap back on and wiped her mouth.

"Are we going to keep going?" she asked, giving a pointed look at Scar.

The Predator growled in response and signaled for the other three to move ahead. Wondering what Scar was planning on doing, Lex gave a small yelp of surprised when he suddenly picked her up in his arms and jumped through the trees with ease. Turning her head so that her forehead rested against his chest armor, Lex found herself smiling as the Predator continued flying through the air.

* * *

In no time at all the group arrived at the location on Scar's map.

Gently lowering her to the ground, Lex straightened her shirt and jacket while the four Predators began looking around with their Bio-Masks. Knowing she wouldn't be of much help, she sat down on one of the rocks and waited for something to happen. Her hand brushed against something hard as she leaned back, prompting Lex to see what it was. Her fingers felt the surface of a smooth metal, something that definitely didn't belong on the forest floor. Twisting her body around, she brushed away the leaves that covered the object and immediately called out to the Predators.

"Over here!"

All four converged around her as she yanked out a Bio-Mask belonging to one of the Young Bloods. Scar took the mask and viewed the recording left behind, and a growl escaped into the air once it was over.

"What did you see?" Lex inquired, sensing whatever Scar saw was not pretty.

"Young Bloods captured by ooman males."

The other three arched their backs and roared simultaneously, making Lex cover her ears from the sound. Even Scar had his mandibles flared in rage and Lex was glad the four were actually _not_ her enemies. No way did she feel safe fighting four angry aliens from outer space, and for a second she pitied the guys who actually kidnapped the group of apprentices.

"They go to pyramid. We must go and save them," Scar said once his anger was under control.

"It's up ahead," Lex took off towards a certain direction.

The four trailed after her quietly.

* * *

It took twenty minutes for the group to arrive at the pyramid situated near a swamp, though this time Lex was shocked to see guards and patrol vehicles surrounding the entire area. They certainly weren't there a few months ago when she went exploring inside with a group of friends, and the scene before her triggered memories of Bouyetova once more.

Everything was all too familiar.

Unless...

"Don't tell me there's a Alien Queen in there!" Lex hissed, grabbing Scar's arm as the Predator tried to move past her.

"Queen is well hidden. They not know how to find her," Scar answered.

"I don't believe this!"

She just said last night she didn't want to get caught up in another war between two species, yet here she was, in the same predicament she swore she'd never get herself into.

"Alexa Woods, you're an idiot."

"Stay here," Scar said as the four Predators scattered in various directions.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Lex hid herself behind a bush and peered over the edge.

For five minutes nothing happened as Lex continued staring, and then one by one, the bodies began to drop and the remaining guards were on high alerts. Lex heard shouting and gunfire as bullets rained everywhere, one narrowly missing where she was hiding. The predators were undeterred by this and continued their silent assault, until a stray bullet managed to hit Glaive's armor, deactivating his cloaking.

"Predator!" a guard shouted upon seeing the looming figure of a angry Glaive.

"He's fucked," Lex murmured as Glaive promptly impaled the man on his wrist blade.

The other three deactivated their cloaking as well and more terrified screams filled the air as the guards scrambled to get away from the angry aliens.

They were no match for the Predators and it was all over in five minutes.

"Lex?" Scar croaked once the area was secured.

Said human crawled out from her hiding spot and went to stand beside the four predators.

"Jesus you guys are rather..." she didn't know how to describe it.

A slight movement from her peripheral vision prompted Lex to peer around Scar's arm in time to find a guard aiming a gun at him. Her reflexes kicked in and she pulled out her gun, squeezing the trigger several times before the guard could fire off a single shot. The four predators turned to see the guard slumping over on the ground, one shot having pierced him through the head.

 _I take back what I said earlier. She is actually capable as a warrior_.

Scar smacked Dagger upside the head for his comment.

"What did he say?"

"Dagger say you are a warrior."

Lex stuck out her tongue at the younger Predator while the other three laughed at his embarrassment.

"Come," Scar beckoned as the group camouflaged and went inside the pyramid.

* * *

Damp.

That was the only word Lex could describe the pyramid with.

Very. Fucking. Damp.

Maybe it was the rising humidity that caused the temperature change in the room. The last time she was here, it was actually a cool and pleasant experience. Now all she wanted to do was strip off her clothing and take a long shower.

Unfortunately that was not an option with four extraterrestrial aliens flanking her like bodyguards.

Once they were inside the pyramid, Scar activated his map and studied the layout carefully, the last thing he needed was accidentally triggering the mechanism that released the Queen from cryostasis deep beneath the surface. They were here to rescue the Young Bloods, and if humans were involved, then none will be granted mercy.

An anguished cry echoed loudly in the air at that moment, a cry of distress that riled up the four aliens as they recognized the sounds of their comrades.

"They are here," Scar said.

Storm was the best at tracking and immediately took over from that point, following the cries that echoed periodically from somewhere deep inside the pyramid. If those guards at the front weren't signs enough, Lex had a feeling Weyland-Yutani were behind this kidnapping. Over the course of two years, she had heard enough rumors in regards to the company that once hired her for Bouyetova, and she knew they wanted to get their hands on alien technology.

As the group neared the deeper part of the pyramid, the howling grew in intensity and frequency. Storm pointed down a narrow hallway and the group turned, carefully making their way through the dark corridor. Lex could barely see anything in the darkness, instead relying on Scar to guide her as her hand gripped his upper arm. A part of her jokingly wished she had a Bio-Mask of her own at that moment.

 _We've arrived_ , Storm said.

 _Switch visions and search for signs of enemies and the Young Bloods_.

 _There's a group beyond the wall from the corner, and I can see the Young Bloods inside a room_.

Lex fiddled with her jacket while the four communicated in their clicks and growls.

 _Storm, Glaive, you two will rescue the Young Bloods. Dagger and I will take out the oomans guarding them._

The trio nodded and scattered quietly, once again amazing the human female as she pondered how something so tall and huge could move so silently.

"You stay here," Scar said before heading off to wherever he was going.

"Not like I got anywhere else to go," Lex answered, keeping her cloaking device activated.

For a while all she heard was the ringing in her ears.

Then hell broke loose.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Wow, I'm shocked so many of you actually like this story._

 _Thanks for the encouraging reviews!_

 _See you all next chapter!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	3. Chapter 3

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

 **A/N: I love you guys, you're all awesome! I just want to point out that Lex gets along with Dagger, Glaive, and Storm because they're a part of Scar's squad but it doesn't mean she'll automatically get along with other Predators as easily. (yes, more Predators will appear later on XD)**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter III**

Lex could see why the aliens were referred to as Predators, for every movement they made weren't wasted. Each step, every use of their weapons were highly calculated. She watched as Dagger and Scar easily took out the guards, or rather assumed they were having a easy time, because bodies soon came flying into view from where she hid. One was even pinned near her head, blood oozing down onto the ground a mere inch from where she had hidden herself. She flipped off Dagger when the latter came to retrieve his Smart Disc, eliciting a small laugh from the young Predator. He beckoned for her to move closer to where they could easily keep an eye on her, and Lex stealthily made her way over to where Scar was still engaged in combat.

Peering around the corner, Lex could see Scar easily taking out the guards like they were dolls. She noticed every movement of his was somewhat graceful, a combination of spins combined with precise aiming of his weapons. It was like a deadly dance of blades and Lex found herself mesmerized by his skills.

He was indeed a graceful Hunter.

Once all the guards were taken care of, Lex pushed the button and revealed herself as she made her way over to where Scar and Dagger stood. Dagger had removed his helmet and was biting into one of the bodies. She looked away and cleared her throat several times to fight back the urge of vomiting. Though she had gotten used to their bloody methods of killing, seeing one of them eating human flesh was something that didn't sit well with her.

"Lex?" Scar cocked his head to the side.

"I-I'm fine. Just tell me when Dagger's finished...uh...eating," she managed to say.

Three minutes passed before Dagger replaced his helmet and Scar said it was safe to look. Not wanting to see the remains of the eaten body, she stepped over it quickly and positioned herself between the two aliens. Scar knelt and picked up one of the discarded guns, holding it out for her to take. The AR-17 felt heavy in her hands as Lex took it, but at least it was better than the glock she brought.

"I'm going to leave my backpack behind," she said, bending down to rummage inside for whatever she needed to bring with her.

The two Smart Discs from Dagger were slipped inside her hiking boots, the Combi-stick she had no idea where to put until Scar took it and tucked it behind his back. The other things in the bag were just her tent, a map, flashlight, first-aid kit, and her water bottle. She finished off the water and stuck it back inside the bag, then placed the entire thing on the ground.

She'll just buy new ones once this crazy adventure was over.

Now that the backpack was gone and she was able to move more freely, Lex hung the gun over her shoulder and pilfered spare ammunition from the other bodies on the ground.

"We go," Scar said once she was finished.

The trio turned down the corridor and ran towards the door that had been blasted open, no doubt by Glaive. Once they were inside, Scar saw multiple fallen bodies on the ground, and the Young Bloods being released from their bonds by Storm. Lex could see they were indeed apprentices based on the way they were armored and the lack of a mark on their faces.

 _Are you all safe?_ Scar growled, handing the fallen Bio-Mask to one of the Young Bloods.

 _Yes but those oomans were experimenting on us_ , Wrath answered, pulling on his Wrist-comp.

One of the Young Bloods noticed Lex standing next to Dagger and tried to lash out at her. Glaive restrained the young one with ease while Scar quickly explained why she was there and who she was.

 _She is one of us. You are not to harm her_.

 _She is a ooman! Why are you siding with her?!_

 _She bears our mark! You_ will _respect her!_

Only when the three Young Bloods saw the mark on Lex's face did they calm down slightly, though the one who tried to maul her kept sending dirty looks her way. Lex hid herself behind Scar and desperately wished she was somewhere else other than here.

 _Did the oomans find the kiande amedhe?_

 _About that..._

Shrieks suddenly echoed loudly in the air as several Xenomorphs crawled out from hidden areas near the ceiling.

* * *

' _Not again_ ,' Lex thought as she readied her gun.

The four Predators activated their Plasmacasters and fired off shots at the Xenomorphs, managing to kill several before the rest scampered away to hide in the shadows. Switching visions that allowed them to see the xenomorphs, the four surrounded Lex and the Young Bloods as they carefully made their way towards the exit.

 _They didn't find the Queen, but they had eggs of their own._

 _I think they wanted to hatch one from us_.

Scar growled angrily when he heard Sky mention wanting to use them as a host for the _kiande amedhe_. The last thing he wanted was a _u'darahje_ running around to complicate matters.

 _How many did they bring?_

 _At least twenty or so_.

The four marked Predators growled at this news.

While the hunters were busy growling and clicking their mandibles in communication, Lex caught sight of one of the Xenomorphs trying to sneak up on Glaive from behind. She fired off her gun towards the alien, the bullets ripping through its skull and sending acidic blood pouring onto the ground. Glaive jumped back just in time to avoid being melted, and finished off the xenomorph with his Plasmacaster.

The three Young Bloods were taken aback by her actions.

"Lex!"

She spun around when Scar called her name but it was too late, one of the Xenomorphs knocked her aside with its tail. Lex felt her back crash into one of the tables used to restrain the Young Bloods earlier. Her vision went blurry as the attack caught her off guard, and it took her a moment to reorient herself, and by this time the same alien tried to impale her with its tail, only for Glaive to stab it through the skull with his wristblade. Lex barely managed to roll out of the way from the spray of acidic blood as it ate away at the metal.

"I save your life and you try to melt my face off? Really?" she grumbled, knowing Glaive wouldn't understand without Scar translating.

Glaive gave the equivalent of a sorry, which Lex figured was his way of saying it was his fault she nearly died. The two didn't have time to play mime though as the rest of the Xenomorphs suddenly flooded the room altogether. Lex readied her gun and shot as many as she could, before one of them knocked her weapon away with its tail. Pulling out the dagger Scar had given her, she dove out of the way and jumped off the table, stabbing the alien through the skull as its blood splattered over her gloves.

"Fuck!"

She hurriedly yanked them off before her fingers could be eaten, but some of it had seeped through to her skin, and she cried out in pain as her skin was slightly melted, revealing flesh underneath.

The remainder of the xenomorphs were quickly taken care of and Scar rushed over to where Lex was, taking her hands in his to examine the damage. The acid broke through the first layer of skin, but not more thankfully, since she managed to take her gloves off in time. Still Scar knew there was a chance there could be an infection, and took out his Medi-comp.

Lex eyed the tools inside suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching as Scar fiddled with a needle full of green liquid.

"Help your wounds," he responded and jabbed her with the needle.

"Ow!"

The other Predators in the room clicked their mandibles in laughter.

Next Scar took out a spoon-looking tool, a small burner, and a vial of blue liquid. He crushed some gravel in his hand and mixed it with the liquid until a thick goop was formed.

"This hurt," he said and pressed the mixture over her open wounds.

Hurt was an understatement.

It felt like her hands were literally on fire.

"Holy fuck! Let me go!" she yelled, but Scar kept a firm grip until the mixture cooled and formed a protective sealant over the wound.

The fiery feeling eventually faded away and Lex snatched her hands back to find a seal of sorts over the wounds on her hands. Remembering she had a roll of bandages in her pant pocket, she pulled it out and wrapped them around the wounds.

"Thank you," she said while Scar packed the comp away.

With her wounds taken care of, Lex pushed herself up and was about to grab her gun when a brief flicker of a shadow passed overhead. Tilting her head back to see what it was, she found herself staring at a Xenomorph which managed to escape during the commotion earlier. The alien hadn't seen her, instead it was fixated on the Predators, and poised its tail for a strike.

Her legs moved automatically and Lex used the momentum of jumping off the table to shove Scar away just as the tail came down. She let out a gasp of pain as the tip pierced through her lower abdomen before quickly retracting, her body falling onto the ground as she held a hand over the wound in a futile attempt to staunch the bleeding.

"Lex!" Scar roared in fury, blasting the final Xenomorph with his Plasmacaster.

Blood pooled around her body as she let out small gasps of air, she tried to remain conscious but the darkness was calling her name.

The last thing she remembered was Scar hovering over her.

Then the darkness swallowed her.

* * *

Scar was livid.

If there was even a term in Yautja language for livid.

Seeing the one who saved his life lying in a pool of her own blood was enough to send Scar into a fury, but the _kiande amedhe_ were all dead, and getting her help was his top priority at the moment. Using his Bio-Mask, he examined the wound and noticed the hard meat didn't pierce any major organs, but the rapid blood loss was worrying him. She needed medical attention and she needed it fast, which meant he had to bring her aboard the ship where the medical wing was located.

 _Glaive, signal the ship to pick us up_.

Glaive began pushing buttons on his wrist-comp while Scar picked up Lex in his arms. She felt so fragile at that point, Scar was afraid he'd break her with one wrong move.

 _They're coming. They want us to destroy this place_.

Storm was the one who initiated the countdown on his bomb before throwing it onto the floor. The group of seven Predators ran through the halls of the pyramid, narrowly making out before the entire pyramid exploded behind them. It was a shame they had to lose a hard meat Queen, but there were other sites to be used for the initiation hunt. The only thing on the Predator's mind was Lex's well-being, and the longer he delayed in getting her to the medical wing, the less chance she had at survival.

Once they were outside the pyramid, the mothership uncloaked and several Elders stepped down the ramp.

 _I trust your mission was successful?_

 _We have rescued the Young Bloods_.

One of the Elders recognized Lex, as he was the one who presented her with his Combi-stick two years ago.

 _That ooman was the one who saved your life, why is she here with you?_ he chirped, cocking his head at Scar.

 _I wish to bring her aboard for treatment. She took a blow meant for me from a kiande amedhe._

News of this created unrest among the Elders as they exchanged glances.

 _You will tell us everything Scar, as for the ooman female, you know the laws of our clan. However, since you have marked her as a warrior, I will allow you to bring her aboard for medical treatment_ _._

 _Thank you Elder Ember_.

The other Elders wanted to protest this, for having a non-Yautja aboard was against their rules, but Ember had the most authority since he was the leader of the clan. Scar dipped his head in gratitude and boarded the ship. The rest of the group followed quietly and the ship took off from Earth's orbit, cloaking itself as it did.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Well now, Lex has unofficially "officially" joined Scar's clan XD_

 _How will she react to being aboard a Predator ship, away from Earth?_

 _Also, anyone wanna see a few chapters featuring Pandora and the Na'vi from Avatar? xD_

 _I figured it could work since the Yautja always move around from planet to planet lolol_

 _See you all next time._

 _Celsius Fate~_


	4. Chapter 4

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

 **A/N: I have no idea how Yautja society works so I'm just going along with my muse.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter IV**

After bringing Lex to the medical wing where the healers in charge placed her in a surgical pod, Scar was summoned to the council room to speak with the Elders in regards to what transpired during the rescue of the Young Bloods. When the Predator arrived inside, he noticed all four Elders had gathered to hear his story.

 _Tell us what happened two years ago Scar. You've kept quiet all this time about it, did something happen during the Initiation hunt which claimed the lives of Chopper and Celtic?_ Ember was the first to speak, his eyes gentle but understanding at the same time.

Scar shifted slightly, feeling somewhat uncomfortable under the four pairs of eyes currently gazing at him. Since recovering from the fatal stab wound, Scar never told anyone what happened during the hunt, aside from the fact that he was the only one who survived. The others in his clan knew Celtic and Chopper died a warrior's death, but aside from Ember, no one else knew about him marking a human female.

 _You've kept it from us for a while now my son. Tell us what happened that day_.

Even his own father was requesting he tell the details of that day.

 _The three of us landed at the designated site and proceeded to the pyramid which housed the kiande amedhe. The oomans had stolen our plasmacasters, so Celtic, Chopper, and I split up to get them back. Celtic and Chopper died during the fight, but the ooman female, Lex, she returned my plasmacaster and took down a hard meat as well. The Queen had broken loose at that point, so I detonated my bomb and we fled to the surface. The Queen followed us there but we managed to send it into the ocean. I marked her as a sign of her bravery and courage, for she not only took down a kiande amedhe, but also a Queen._

The Elders were silent after Scar finished his story.

 _I see. Now you marking her makes more sense_.

Scar's father rested a hand on his son's shoulder as a sense of comfort.

 _What do you plan on doing with the ooman female? Do you intend to keep her aboard the ship?_

 _If that is her wish. She bears the mark of our clan, our laws dictate whoever holds one has the right to join our clan. She may not look like it, but Lex is a capable warrior in her own right._

 _Lex. Is that her name?_

Scar nodded.

 _Very well. We will let this Lex decide her fate. Should she wish to return to her home planet, we will not keep her trapped here._

* * *

The first thing Lex noticed when she woke up with the painfully blinding light that shone in her face.

The second thing she noticed was an unfamiliar Predator looming over her, mandibles clicking together in concern.

Lex screamed and tried to move back, only to hit her head on something hard. Groaning as she rubbed the sore area, she noticed the Predator was trying to calm her down but the lack of communication didn't make things better. During the commotion she realized she was essentially naked except for a thin robe which covered her body, and the massive bandage that wound around her torso.

She screamed again and this time the doors to the room opened and Scar ran in, clearly alarmed from her cries.

"Lex!"

"Scar? Where the hell am I?!" she demanded.

The Predator turned to the other Yautja and asked her to leave the room, which the healer complied with immediately.

"You are on ship."

"Ship? What ship!?"

"Predator ship. You hurt by hard meat, I bring you aboard for treatment."

So that's what happened after she fainted.

Slowly her erratic breathing calmed and Lex uncurled herself from the medical pod and sat on the edge of it.

"So you kidnapped me basically?"

"Kidnap?" Scar cocked his head to the side, confused by the word she just used.

"Kidnap, you know, taking someone somewhere against their will. This!" she waved her hands around the room.

"You not want to be saved?"

She inhaled a deep breath and exhaled calmly.

"No. I'm grateful you saved me, but you basically took me away from Earth and now I'm in god knows where."

"You are on ship," Scar repeated, confusion clearly written on his face.

Attempting to explain this would only prolong the headache that was currently pounding away at Lex's temples. Instead she tried to stand up, only to discover her legs were rather weak. Scar steadied her before her legs buckled, and she leaned against his broad chest for comfort. Her mind was working overtime to process what just happened, from blacking out to being kidnapped aboard an alien spaceship.

"Can I go home?" she asked quietly.

"You want return?"

The rational side of her was screaming yes but the irrational part of her overrode any logical sense she had left. Lex thought about her options, carefully weighing the pros and cons of her current situation.

She didn't have a family waiting for her back on Earth, her job was basically a freelance job, and her apartment was already paid for long ago.

She was in space, in unfamiliar territory, surrounded by a bunch of aliens who are essentially aggressive hunters. She was the only human aboard, she didn't speak their language, and she wasn't capable of fighting them off if they decided to attack her.

Earth seemed like a really good option right then.

"Do you want me to go back?" she heard herself say.

Scar flexed his mandibles in a gentle manner, which Lex took as a sign that he wanted her to remain on the ship.

"Well...I can't move around with a giant hole in my stomach anyways. I guess I'll stay on the ship and figure out what to do later."

"You stay?"

"Yea."

If Predators could smile, Lex was sure the expression Scar was showing must have been one of happiness. Unfortunately the lack of muscles in their faces didn't really help with making smiles and whatnot.

The doors opened again and this time more Predators stepped in, sending Lex into a state of shock as she hid herself behind Scar.

 _Is she alright?_ Ember inquired, turning to look at the young Yautja.

 _She is a little shocked, but she's calmed down now._

 _Introduce us to her._

Scar coaxed Lex into coming out from behind his back but she remained closer to his side, hands held over the opening of her robe.

"This Ember, leader of clan."

Lex recognized the Predator as the one who gave her the combi-stick two years ago.

"You gave me your combi-stick two years ago," she said with a small bow of her head.

Ember purred slightly in response and dipped his head in return.

"This Nova, my father."

Nova was a spitting image of his son, albeit more muscular and taller than Scar. Lex was surprised Scar's father was an Elder, not that she was familiar with their society, but that pretty much made Scar a prince of sorts right?

"This Shade and Fire."

The remaining two Predators acknowledged Lex and she bowed slightly in response, her wound preventing her from going below the waist.

Ember said something to Scar and the latter responded, after which the Elders left the room, leaving the duo alone once more.

"What did he say?"

"Ember ask if you stay. I say you stay, so they go prepare room for you."

News of her getting her own room came as a shock to Lex, since she didn't actually expect herself to be getting any sort of space aboard the ship.

"But I'm a human, do they not care?"

Scar pointed to the mark on her face.

"You warrior, not female of clan. Warriors have own room, so Elders prepare room for you."

So being marked _does_ make a difference in their eyes.

"You have your own room too?"

A nod.

"Can I see?" Lex was suddenly rather interested to see how Scar's room looked like.

"Come," Scar picked her up in his arms and left the medical wing.

* * *

Stares from all directions bombarded Lex the moment Scar came out of the medical wing with her in his arms. No doubt the other Predators were briefed on her presence aboard their ship, but for many, this was actually their first time seeing another species with their own eyes. Lex wanted to bury her head and disappear from their stares, but Scar's grip was firm around her arms and legs. He didn't seem to care that the others were staring, but was rather prideful that she was in his arms.

"They're staring at me," she whispered.

"Many never see ooman before," Scar answered, turning down a corridor to the right.

One young Predator, clearly a pup still, ran up to Scar and trilled happily at him. Scar responded back with his own trill and the pup turned his eyes on Lex.

Not knowing what to do aside from smiling, she gave a small wave and that was enough to send the pup running back to wherever he came from.

"Who was he?"

"My _mei'hswei_ , brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Brother and sister."

So Predators follow a similar familial structure like they did back on Earth.

"He seems so young, not nearly as big as you."

Scar's mandibles clicked together in laughter and Lex felt his chest vibrating.

"Arrow still pup. Long time before he become _sain'ja_ , warrior like me."

They stopped in front of a metal door and Scar pressed several buttons on the panel to the right. Steam escaped through the slit as the doors hissed open in response, and Scar gently lowered Lex to the ground before guiding her inside.

* * *

Trophies.

Heads.

That's all Lex saw the moment Scar lowered her to the ground.

A room full of trophies, no doubt from all the successful hunts he had.

There were shelves full of heads, including several xenomorphs, while the others she couldn't distinguish from a dinosaur or a reptile. Scar must be an impressive hunter if he accumulated so many trophies over time.

"These are all yours?"

"Yes," the Predator answered proudly.

Slowly making her way around the room, Lex paused every so often to examine some of the skulls. Every single one was cleanly carved from the body, the head cut at a precise angle. She came upon the xenomorph skulls and stared at them the longest, studying the elongated skulls and double jaws that tried to bite her on more than one occasion.

In the center of the room was a bed, or at least it served as a bed. Lex sat down in it and was surprised by how soft it felt. To the right was a wall full of weapons ranging from plasmacasters to smart discs to whips. The left was a viewing window of sorts, giving her a full view of the vast emptiness of space. Scar began describing how he claimed each of the skulls, and Lex found herself captivated by his strengths of feat.

Perhaps living among the Predators wouldn't be a bad thing after all.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _The action will slowly pick up starting next chapter._

 _I'll put up a list of the Predators introduced so far so you can get an idea of how they are._

 _See you next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_

 **Storm** : A member of Scar's squad, younger than Scar but acts as the second-in-command of the team. He received his mark after Scar but has proven himself a formidable warrior. Specializes in using shurikens to fight his enemies. The most serious of the four but does have a soft spot for Lex since she managed to kill a xenomorph on her own. His mask is streamline and canine in appearance, with his mark located on the left cheek.

 **Glaive** : Member of Scar's squad, the youngest of the four and also the most childish. Tends to annoy Scar to no end but when he is seriously pissed, even Scar is afraid of being near him. His mask is more streamline and angular compared to Scar's, with his mark located on the right cheek. Disliked Lex at first but upon seeing her mark, respects her as a fellow warrior and friend.

 **Dagger** : Member of Scar's squad, the second youngest of the group. He admires Scar and Storm and strives to be like them, though he does tend to joke around with Glaive from time to time. His mask is black in color and contains scratch marks from being clawed by his prey in the past. His mark is located on the forehead, same as Scar's. Likes Lex because of her feisty attitude and courage, and will not hesitate to protect her from harm if needed.

 **Arrow** : Scar's younger brother, a pup who still remains with his mother and younger sister. Admires Scar and loves his older brother very much. Between his father and brother, Arrow only listens to Scar and that annoys his father to no end.

 **Ember** : An Elder and leader of Scar's clan. He's the one who gave Lex his combi-stick two years ago after seeing the mark on her face. Gentle and understanding, Ember keeps everyone aboard in line. During his prime, he was one of the most powerful Yautja and despite his old age, still retains his sharp skills and should not be underestimated on the battlefield.

 **Nova** : Scar's father, an Elder and second-in-command behind Ember. Though he is Scar's father, he does not show special treatment to his son. Instead he trained Scar much harsher than he did with his other apprentices, only because he wants his son to succeed as a successful hunter in his own right. Now he hopes to train Arrow the same way he did Scar, if only his younger son would listen to his words.

 **Fire** : One of the Elders of the clan, calm and collected, Fire respects Ember's decisions and helps keep peace aboard the ship.

 **Shade** : One of the Elders of the clan. Shade rarely speaks but when he does, everyone obeys his words. Does not have qualms against Lex being aboard the ship, but he is slightly weary in Ember's decision to letting her remain.


	5. Chapter 5

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

 **A/N: I have no idea how Yautja society works so I'm just going along with my muse.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter V**

Over the course of a week Lex's wound healed over rather nicely, thanks in part to the wonders of the medical wing and the Predator who had taken a fascination to her. Lex learned from Scar that the one who had been in charge of overseeing her recovery was a female by the name of Flare. The unlikely pair found themselves growing a mutual form of respect for one another, something that pleased Lex surprisingly.

Now that her wound was completely healed, Scar began the painful process of training her as a warrior of the clan. While she was adept with guns, Lex found herself at a complete loss when it came to the weapons the Predators used. The only one she managed to even wield was the combi-stick, and that was thanks in part to the one Ember had given her two years ago. Scar was patient and taught her how to use the weapons one by one, stopping Lex when she came dangerously close to losing a limb.

When she was not training, Lex found herself being taught by Ember on their language and culture, which she absorbed rather fast thanks to her desire to wanting to understand the Predators better. Before long, she mastered their writing system but speaking and understanding was still coming slow. The other Predators on board were weary of her at first, but slowly opened up to her presence.

Before long, Lex felt like she truly belonged with the clan.

* * *

"Watch yourself," Scar growled, easily blocking her attempted strike with ease.

Lex grunted and attempted to swing around the other side, but Scar seemed to be reading her every move. He kicked his training combi-stick up and knocked her feet out from below, sending her crashing onto the ground.

"Ow," she groaned, slightly dazed from the sudden impact.

A hand was offered out to her and she gripped it, letting Scar pull her back into a standing position.

"You getting better," he commented, his eyes approving of her progress.

"Not good enough if you can still knock me down with one hit."

"I train and fight many, many years. You are still pup in my eyes," the Predator teased.

"Oh be quiet you," Lex retorted, smiling to herself inwardly.

The two left the training room and headed to their respective rooms, which were not far from each other. Lex typed in the code on the panel and the doors slid open. She went in and sat down on the bed, sighing in relief as she laid out on the mattress. The Yautja did their best to accommodate her personal hygiene needs by giving her a washing area and a room that resembled a bathroom. Lex recalled the time when she had her period, the scent of blood startled Scar as he looked her over from head to toe. After explaining it was natural for her to bleed like that once a month, Flare was brought over and the latter showed her how to handle her periods by giving her a special medi-comp. Now if she ever ran out, all Lex needed to do was ask Flare for more.

Pushing herself into a sitting position on the bed, Lex made her way over to the wardrobe-like area and opened it to stare at her own set of personal armor. When the Elders surprised her with it, she was taken aback by the generous gesture. Scar explained since she was marked as a warrior, she didn't need to prove herself by going through the Initiation hunt like most others. Her taking down several Xenomorphs and their Queen was proof enough she earned her right to wear the armor. The Predators had designed a Bio-Mask specifically for her, complete with her own wrist-comp and weapons.

She only lacked the chance to wear it.

Her fingers reached out to touch the smooth material, gliding over the metal which felt cool to her touch.

Deciding there was no time than now, Lex wriggled out of her training clothes and pulled on the armor.

Each piece fit her snugly like a puzzle, nestling in just the right places but not too restraining to the point where she couldn't move. The joints were loosely put together, giving her ample space to spin and perform tricky combinations if needed. The wrist-comp surprisingly didn't feel heavy on her arm, and Lex wondered if the Predators somehow knew her strength. She saved the Bio-Mask for last and fit it over her head, eyes adjusting to the darkness until the eye slots lit up and she could see her room. Recalling what Scar did to cycle through visions, Lex tried it out and the screen shifted through several modes such as infrared.

"Huh, neat."

A knock at the door brought her fun to an end, and she hurried over to open it.

"Lex, Elders call for us."

Scar was already wearing his armor.

"Do I need to wear this?" Lex pointed at herself.

"Yes."

She was glad she decided to try it on earlier then.

"Let's go."

* * *

The Elders had summoned all the warriors of the clan to gather in the briefing room of the ship. Lex and Scar were the last to arrive, and all the Predators turned to stare at her as she entered, clad in her own armor. She endured various clicks and growls from the others as she took her place beside Dagger, Storm, and Glaive.

Ember began talking to the group, shutting up everyone else as all the warriors listened intently. Due to her shallow understanding of what was being spoken, Lex only managed to pick up a few words such as "planet", "explore" and "scout". Once Ember finished speaking, she turned to Scar for a translation.

"Elders find new planet, want us to explore, find trophies."

In other words, it was a new hunt for the strongest species of this new planet.

"Are we going in groups?"

"Yes, we allowed."

Lex grinned at the other three Predators.

This will be a very interesting first hunt.

* * *

The ship exited from hyper jump and Lex found herself staring at a large, blue planet reminiscent of Earth. Scar stood beside her, a hand on her back for comfort as he studied the strange place they would soon be exploring. Ember gave the signal to depart, and everyone ran for their respective ships. In her case, Lex simply followed Scar as he ran towards the hanger with the other three trailing closely behind.

When they were on board and the ramp was raised, Scar set a course for the planet and the engines rumbled to life.

"I'm somewhat excited for this," Lex said, watching as the ship flew towards its target.

"Hunt together," Scar responded.

Their ship began to enter the atmosphere and Lex gripped the back of the pilot chair for stability. Once they broke through the atmosphere of clouds, the group was greeted with a vast ocean and floating mountains in the distance.

"Holy..." Lex was mesmerized by the beauty of the place.

Dagger tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to his mask, reminding her to put hers on before they left the safety of the ship.

Scar directed their transport to land in a remote place hidden from view, and the five of them exited down the ramp. As soon as the ramp closed up again, the ship camouflaged itself from being seen.

"Air not safe. No remove mask," Scar said the moment they walked a few steps.

Lex's own mask flashed a warning to her.

So the air was poisonous here.

She was just glad her Bio-Mask had the ability to convert the air around her into breathable air.

Activating her armor's cloaking ability, Lex followed after Scar and the group took off exploring.

* * *

Alive.

That was the only word Lex could use to describe her surroundings.

It seemed like everything was alive.

The plants, animals, even the ground beneath her feet lit up with every step taken.

She looked to her right and noticed Glaive glancing around from time to time, clearly he was as enthralled as she was about the planet. Scar was walking ahead of them, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings, while Dagger and Storm were busy scaring the wildlife with their antics. Chuckling to herself due to their childish ways, Lex failed to realize Scar had stopped and bumped right into his back.

"Scar?"

"Ahead," he responded.

The others gathered around their leader and saw what appeared to be a horse-like creature in the distance.

Lex was shocked.

The creature had six legs!

"That's definitely not a horse," she murmured quietly.

Dagger made some noise beside her and Scar responded in turn.

 _Please tell me we're not going to kill that thing. It's not even worthy of being prey._

 _We are merely observing. Now stop your whining and let's continue_.

"Come," Scar finally said.

The group left the creature alone and ventured deeper through the forest.

* * *

It seemed like they were walking for hours as Lex brushed aside another overhead leaf from her face. Just how many giant trees can one planet have? She was on the verge of taking out her sword and hacking away everything in her path. The only thing that prevented her from doing so was the knowledge their position could be given away. Scar continued with his pace, still leading the way for them to follow. Dagger walked behind Lex, as if guarding her back from attacks. Storm and Glaive were spread out to the right and left of her.

' _I feel like a princess being escorted by her knights_ ,' Lex thought, rolling her eyes behind her mask.

Suddenly Scar held up a hand and the entire group stopped.

"Did you see something?" Lex whispered.

Her Bio-Mask picked up two heat signatures behind the tree in front of where they were. The audio function also picked up bits and pieces of a conversation, though the language was foreign to her.

"They're talking to each other."

"Intelligent species. Good for trophy," Scar said.

Signaling with his hand to the other four, the Predators split up, leaving Lex with Scar. Her Bio-Mask allowed Lex to see where Glaive and the others had positioned themselves, and she could see smart discs in their hands.

Scar signaled again and the other three struck.

* * *

The only sound that filled the air was a loud scream, followed by a sharp yell from their targets. Lex unsheathed her dagger and ran through towards the two signatures, jumping into the air to plunge the tip into the back of the first one she saw. Switching to regular vision (the Elders had the hindsight to give her mask that function), Lex found herself on the back of a blue humanoid alien at least eleven feet tall.

"Jake!" the other humanoid female screamed.

' _She speaks English!_ ' Lex thought, her head whipping up to stare at the female.

The humanoid called Jake managed to shake her off from his back, and Lex landing sharply on hers. Momentarily disoriented from the fall, she barely rolled out of the way as an arrow landed at the spot where she just was.

A shuriken whizzed by just then, striking one of the aliens across the arm before returning to Scar's hand.

"Neytiri, let's go!"

The two made some strange noise and shrieks filled the air afterwards.

Lex used her hand as shield from the air pressure as two strange pteradactyl-like creatures landed before the two aliens. The two mounted them and took off into the sky, not even giving a chance for Scar or the others to react.

"Lex, you alright?" Scar asked once the two aliens were gone from sight.

"They were speaking English..." Lex whispered in shock.

She had to get in contact with the aliens again.

Even if it costs her life.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _The gang has arrived on Pandora!_

 _The new few chapters will focus on the Na'vi and Lex's adventure on Pandora._

 _See you all next time._

 _Celsius Fate_


	6. Chapter 6

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

 **A/N: The next few chapters will alternate between Jake and Lex's POVs**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter VI**

-Jake-

Why was it so hard to get some peace and quiet?

All Jake wanted to do was spend some quality time with Neytiri after resolving a conflict with another clan. He was actually enjoying the alone time until the two of them were attacked by someone or something they couldn't see.

Now he was on the back of his Ikran with a nasty wound on his back.

Yup.

Totally how he pictured the day was going to go.

"Jake, your wound is still bleeding."

"I know but we can't do anything until we arrive at Hometree."

After the initial destruction of the first Hometree by the RDA, the Omaticaya clan spent a long time wandering until they finally found another tree suitable to become their home. It took them two years to reestablish the life they had, prior to the intrusion of humans, but Jake was proud of how far they had come, and he as their leader. Mo'at had stepped down as Tsahik and Neytiri took over, though she would often turn to her mother for guidance from time to time.

Everything was going so damn well.

"We're here," Neytiri called out to her Ikran.

Jake did the same and the two dismounted, with the former leaning on Neytiri for support as they limped through the gates to their new home. Mo'at rushed out with a bunch of guards upon seeing a injured Jake, and looked at her daughter for answers.

"We were attacked by a group of people in the forest," Neytiri explained as she took her mother aside.

"Did you see who they were? Are the Sky people back?" Mo'at gripped her daughter's hand tightly.

"No. We couldn't see them, and they do not fight like the Sky people did. They used strange weapons, weapons that returned to their hands when thrown."

Mo'at was deeply troubled by this as she stared at Jake, who was being tended to by several healers of the clan.

"I will pray to Eywa and see if I can find some answers."

Trusting her mother for her wisdom and experiences as a Tsahik, Neytiri hugged Mo'at and went back to her mate's side. The healers finished applying a salve to the laceration and were currently bandaging up the affected area.

"Increase the patrols around our home. No Na'vi are to be by themselves, and send word to the other clans about being on guard. We cannot fight what we cannot see," Jake said to one of the warriors.

The warrior bowed and took off to complete his tasks.

* * *

-Lex-

The encounter with the strange aliens of this planet bothered Lex greatly, especially after hearing them speak English. A thousand questions were swimming in her head as she absentmindedly followed after Scar. She was so lost in thought, she failed to see a root sticking up and tripped over it, tumbling right into Glaive who happened to be in front of her at that moment.

Glaive steadied her with a firm grip while Scar came over to her.

"What is wrong?" he asked, noticing her odd behavior since their failed attack on the two aliens earlier.

"They spoke English...how is that possible? This is a foreign planet in another part of space, it shouldn't be possible...but they spoke English."

Scar didn't know how to answer her question.

The group resumed their scouting of the area and came upon another creature eating the corpse of an even bigger beast. Deciding this was a worthy prey, Storm was the one who took it down in two hits with his shurikens. Lex averted her eyes when Storm proceeded to skin the creature and ripped its spine out, until only the head was left in his hand. She glanced towards the left and noticed a figure moving a few hundred feet from where she was. Switching to heat vision on her mask, Lex saw the figure was of the same alien species they encountered earlier.

"Over there," Lex whispered.

The other Predators followed her finger and saw what she was seeing.

"Big tree, more prey."

Lex focused her vision and realized Scar was right. It seemed they had wandered into the home of the aliens from earlier.

Perhaps she could use this chance to find out how they knew English.

"We hunt," Scar declared, signaling to the others to follow.

"Wait!"

She stood in front of the Predator and shook her head.

"Lex?"

"Let me...spy on them for a while please? It's easier for me to sneak in and see how big their home is. We can come up with a plan to hunt them after I come back," she hastily lied on the spot.

Scar cocked his head to the side as if contemplating her suggestion. He turned to the other three and a barrage of clicks and growls went back and forth as the Predators debated over her proposition. Lex bit her lips nervously as she waited for their decision, after all she couldn't overpower the four of them if they decided not to go with her plan.

"Ok. We come back later tonight," Scar finally said, the four of them having come to a consensus.

She gave a nod to Scar and took off towards the big tree looming ahead.

* * *

For once Lex was glad she was a human and not a Predator, since her size gave her the advantage of being extra sneaky as she slowly made her way towards the huge tree. Her Bio-Mask picked up audio dialogue coming from the tree ahead, and it was in the same alien language she heard from the first two blue humanoids earlier. Transitioning to regular vision, Lex crouched behind a bush and peered over to assess the situation.

There were two guards stationed at the gate, both looking alert and ready to strike at a moment's notice. Thankfully Lex wouldn't have to worry about being seen thanks to her suit's camouflage mode. Being exceptionally quiet with every step taken, she slowly inched her way past the gate, pausing for a brief moment as she passed by the two guards. The aliens were unaware of her presence and continued their silent vigil, allowing Lex to infiltrate rather easily.

As soon as she was inside, Lex could see the aliens more clearly and was shocked to see them sporting tails. Not just the tails but their hands and feet only had four digits compared to her five. Their skin also had strange markings and their faces were canine in appearance. Hiding behind a pole, she poked her head around the corner and spotted one of the aliens with a bandage over his torso.

That must be the one she stabbed earlier with her dagger.

The alien wore a elaborate neck piece with a single tooth-like decoration in the middle.

Was he someone important?

Carefully making her way over to that alien, Lex nearly bumped into one of them if she hadn't hastily side-stepped to avoid detection. Once she was close enough, Lex tried to overhear the conversation the alien was having. It was useless though since the alien spoke in the language she couldn't understand.

"Jake!"

That voice was definitely human.

Craning her head around to see who had spoken, Lex noticed a human male walking over towards the alien with a hand in the air.

"Norm! How are you?"

The alien switched to English as the human came towards him.

* * *

-Jake-

Jake was pleased to see Norm coming for a visit, especially knowing his friend was rather busy lately with documenting the new species the others had discovered a while ago. He originally planned on visiting them at their base, but now that Norm was here, he didn't have to. It was odd his friend chose to come without linking to his Avatar, since they managed to salvage several of the link terminals back then.

"What's going on?" Norm inquired, noticing the increased security.

"Neytiri and I were attacked earlier by someone or something we couldn't see. I doubled the guards and told the other clans to be on alert as well."

"You're a eleven-foot alien with sensitive hearing, how did you _not_ see your enemies?"

"Because we literally _couldn't_ see our enemies Norm," Jake retorted, rubbing his forehead wearily.

"Interesting..."

Neytiri came over at that moment and greeted the scientist with the traditional Na'vi greeting. Norm responded with the same greeting and bowed to his friend's mate. The two of them got along rather well, given Norm's background and work with Grace. He was one of the few humans allowed to remain on Pandora after the time of great sorrow ended. The rest of the humans were sent back to their dying planet, and Norm was glad he was given permission to stay.

"Aside from checking on how you're doing, I also came to report that we've discovered mysterious sightings lately."

"Of what?" Jake was slightly worried but intrigued by this at the same time.

"Dead bodies of Thanators, skin completely gone and hanging upside down from trees. Something is hunting them out there Jake, I'm afraid the ecosystem on Pandora will be thrown out of balance if this keeps up."

"Perhaps this has something to do with those who attacked us," Neytiri commented, looking at her mate worriedly.

"If it was the Sky People, we would know about it. The time of great sorrow was not too long ago, I'd really hate to have to become Toruk Makto again. It'll prove I'm incompetent as a clan leader."

"You're not incompetent," Norm said.

Jake smiled at his friend.

"Anyways try and see if you can find out what is killing the Thanators. I'll keep patrols up on my end and let you know if we find anything."

Norm gave a nod and headed back towards the gates.

* * *

-Lex-

Sky People.

Who are the Sky People?

Lex overheard the entire conversation between the human called Norm and the alien named Jake. Jake was definitely _not_ an alien name, so could this alien actually be a human somehow?

She _needed_ answers.

Sneaking even closer to the two aliens as they talked to each other, Lex contemplated showing herself to them. However she was worried that by doing so, she'd be surrounded from all sides with spears pointed at her face.

That was the last thing she wanted.

Just as she was about to leave, the female alien seemed to sense her presence and immediately crouched in front of the other one and hissed angrily.

"Neytiri? What's wrong?" Lex heard Jake ask.

"Someone is here," Neytiri drew her dagger and remained in front of him.

Realizing there was no point in hiding, Lex canceled her suit's camouflage mode and stood before the two aliens.

"Wait! Don't attack!" she shouted, holding her hands out as the female alien prepared to jump on her.

Jake stopped her with a hand and stared at Lex intently.

"You...speak English."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _So what's gonna happen?_

 _Will Neytiri kill Lex for what she did to Jake?_

 _Or will Scar and his squad show up and intimidate the shit out of the Na'vi? XD_

 _Also, I need to ask a question._

 _Do you all want some action on Pandora?_

 _I have a plot planned where an Alien Queen escapes from aboard the ship and breeds hybrids on Pandora, and it's up to the Predators and Na'vi to stop the hybrids from ruining life on Pandora, which means they must learn to work together._

 _Or I can just go with the boring plot of having the Predators kill a couple of the Na'vi and leave the planet for their next target._

 _Your choice my dear readers._

 _What you pick will decide how the next chapter flows._

 _Choose wisely, kekeke_

 _See you next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	7. Chapter 7

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

 **A/N: The next few chapters will alternate between Jake and Lex's POVs**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter VII**

-Lex-

The female alien lunged at her with the dagger, forcing Lex to roll out of the way lest she wanted to sport a cut across her abdomen. The one thing about her size was it gave her a slight advantage, not to mention Scar's training helped raise her reflexes even higher than before. Unsheathing a dagger of her own, Lex parried the next blow and swung skyward with the blade, nicking the female across her long leg.

"Neytiri stop!"

Jake restrained Neytiri, the latter trying to pry herself free from his strong grip. He spoke to her in a soothing voice and the Na'vi calmed down.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Lex said, looking at the alien named Jake.

"Who are you? You speak English but your way of dressing...you do not resemble one of the Sky People."

"My name is Lex. I'm a human who is with...a clan of hunters, alien hunters. I can't take off my mask or I'll die from the poisonous air, but please trust me when I say I mean no harm."

"She put a dagger in your back earlier Jake!"

"Not on purpose!"

The two females were clearly on opposite ends of the spectrum here.

"Why are you here?" Jake inquired, kneeling down so he could get a better look at Lex.

"It's a long story but I need to know, how are you speaking English? Your name...it's clearly not of alien origin."

"No. That's because I'm not Na'vi by birth."

"Navi?" Lex cocked her head to the side, the term foreign in her ears.

Jake stood up and spread his arms, indicating to his surroundings.

"You are on Pandora, the natives here are called Na'vi and I am one of them. I was a human once, just like you are."

So her suspicions _were_ correct. This alien was a human prior to becoming a Na'vi was it? Lex kept her distance from the female but her curiosity began to boil over again.

"How did you end up like this?" she indicated to his humanoid alien body.

"I had my soul transferred into my avatar body, so I'm one of the Na'vi permanently now."

Every term he used was basically floating over Lex's head at that point. Whatever happened here was something she wasn't aware of.

"Now answer my question. Why are you here? Why did you attack us earlier?"

Lex was stuck at this point, should she tell the truth about why she was here? Or should she lie and try to come up with an acceptable answer that wouldn't upset Jake's partner?

"Don't think I'm crazy but I'm actually with a clan of aliens who hunt for sport. We landed on your planet and were given orders to scout and kill the strongest species here."

"She's dangerous!" Neytiri said at that point and fired an arrow towards Lex from her bow.

The arrow was cut cleanly in half before it could pierce Lex, and Scar deactivated his camouflage at that point, a smart disc in hand as he roared angrily. All the Na'vi in the surrounding area immediately rushed over upon hearing the commotion, but the sudden appearances of Glaive and the other two Predators startled them into shock.

"No! Don't hurt them!" Lex begged, grabbing Scar's arm.

"She try kill you, I will kill her in return."

"It was just a misunderstanding!"

Her pleas fell upon deaf ears as Scar activated his plasmacaster, the triangle-tipped laser pointing directing at Neytiri.

"Stop it!"

Jake said something to the other Na'vi and they all dropped their weapons in response. Storm turned to Scar and spoke to him, their clicks and growls were the only sounds audible in the air. The Na'vi were seemingly afraid of the Predators, their foreign weapons and advanced technology were beyond their comprehension.

Eventually Scar cancelled the activation of his weapon and Lex breathed marginally easier.

"Are these the ones you spoke of?" Jake indicated to Scar and the other three.

"Yes. Trust me when I say you don't want to piss them off. I know they don't look like it, but they're deadly hunters and they're actually showing great restraint by not hunting you down from the shadows."

"I'll take your word for it."

Just as Lex was about to say something more, her mask began to flash and a message from Ember came through. She had no idea what the Elder was saying, but seeing Scar and the other three suddenly tense up, something must be very wrong.

"We leave," was all Scar said before the four of them vanished from sight.

"I'll come back later," Lex told Jake before following suit.

* * *

-Jake-

The human who called herself Lex vanished from sight after promising to return later, piquing Jake's interest in the technology she was using. As a former Marine, he was trained to analyze every situation carefully, and it was this trait that prompted him to tell the others to lower their weapons. He could see the four strange aliens were very skilled fighters who could kill in a blink of the eye.

"Why did you let them go my Jake?" Neytiri hissed, clearly upset at what just happened.

"They are not enemies we can easily fight. Haven't you seen their weapons? They are far superior and advanced compared to our bow and arrows. Their armor too was something else, I doubt even guns could pierce through that metal. I'm not risking the entire clan just to satisfy my own ego as Olo'ekytan."

Neytiri wasn't happy with letting the human who tried to hurt her mate get away, but even through her fury, she could see the meaning behind Jake's words. The strange aliens indeed bore weapons far more advanced than their own, and she knew it was foolish to try and engage in combat with them.

"We need to tell the other clans," she finally said, having calmed down significantly.

"I already sent word. I only hope they don't remain on Pandora long."

Jake got up and addressed the rest of the Omaticaya clan.

"What we have just seen shall not be spoken of again. These strangers from another planet possess weapons far more advanced to our own, and their ability to hide from view is very troublesome. The time of great sorrow has just passed, I will not risk another war like we did with the Sky People. As long as these strangers do not attack or kill one of us, I will not attack in return. Be vigilant and alert during your patrols, and report anything suspicious back to me."

The entire clan acknowledged the words of their leader and Jake dismissed them.

Once the rest of the clan were gone from view, Jake sighed and rubbed his face wearily. Not even two years into his role as Olo'ekytan and he gets stuck with aliens from another planet. The RDA was bad enough with their attempt to bomb the Tree of Souls back then, but this was possibly a hundred times worse if conflict broke out between all the Na'vi clans and the aliens.

Even Toruk Makto would be useless then.

"Are you alright?" Neytiri came to sit beside him.

"Am I doing a good job Neytiri? I feel like I'm a failure."

Neytiri gently turned his face towards her until their eyes locked. Jake covered her hand with his and leaned into her touch, using that as a source of comfort.

"You are not a failure. You are the Olo'ekytan of the Omaticaya, my Jake, my mate for life."

"And you mine," he responded, bringing their foreheads together.

The two remained like that for a long time.

* * *

-Lex-

"What's going on?" Lex asked as she was being carried by Scar again.

"Elder call us back. Hard meat Queen escape from ship, we must hunt it down."

"You guys had a Alien Queen aboard the ship this entire time!?" Lex's voice rose several octaves in her shock and anger.

"We use her for experiment, she cannot breed."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," she muttered.

The group arrived at the designated meeting place to find the Elders standing together. Most of the Predators had gathered together, with several individuals joining mere moments after Scar's group did.

Lex was lowered to the ground and the Elders addressed everyone present.

Per usual she waited for the Elders to finish speaking before asking Scar for a translation.

"We hunt hard meat queen. This our new mission instead of hunting blue aliens."

"Thank god," Lex breathed, her fears quelled by this new piece of information.

The Predators scattered in groups of two this time instead of the usual groups they were in. Lex was wondering how that would work out when a new Predator went up to Glaive and dragged him away to be his partner.

"Uh...was Glaive just dragged away?"

"Glaive partner with Javelin for now. You come with me," Scar said.

Storm and Dagger gave a small wave and disappeared away together, Lex figured they were probably partners for this hunt. She was just glad Scar wouldn't leave her side, she'd hate having to be partnered with a Predator she wasn't familiar with.

"How are we going to find her? It's not like we're in a pyramid and she's confined to a certain place," Lex said as they trudged through the forest.

"We track her footprints. Follow me," Scar replied and the two took off running.

* * *

-Somewhere on Pandora-

Freedom.

Air.

The Xenomorph Queen roared in delight at her newfound independence at escaping from that blasted ship which kept her imprisoned. The alien recalled being experimented on day after day, to the point where she was rendered sterile. The mere thought of not being able to have her own brood of children enraged the Queen, and she screeched in anger as she barreled her way through the strange surroundings. Her captors tried to sedate her but her thick carapace prevented the needles from piercing her skin, but exhaustion was quickly taking over.

She needed to find a place to rest.

Carefully tasting the air around her, the Queen scared off the nearby wildlife and found a cavern to hide in. Curling in on herself after ensuring the area was safe, the Queen rested her head on the ground and growled softly.

Thoughts of having her own brood plagued her dreams as the Xenomorph fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Two young Na'vi children were playing in the water when one of them spotted strange tracks on the opposite side of the stream. Curiosity grabbing hold of their young minds, the children followed the trail until they arrived at a cave. This cave was one they were familiar with, since they came here to play with the other children on a daily basis. However, something was off about the cavern this time, and the older child dared his younger friend to go in.

Not wanting to be seen as a coward, the younger Na'vi child ventured inside and all was quiet for a while.

Then screams echoed in the air followed by a horrible screeching noise. The younger child bolted out the front of the cavern in terror, scaring his friend into leaving as well. The older child craned his head around and what he saw was forever imprinted in his mind.

The giant silhouette of a strange creature with a crown-like head and small arms roaring loudly.

He never looked back.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Thank you Kam for the infertile queen idea XD_

 _What will Lex and the Predators do now?_

 _Will Jake risk his entire clan to kill off the Alien Queen?_

 _Or will these two group join forces? (Probably not, given the way Predators operate XD)_

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	8. Chapter 8

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

 **A/N: The next few chapters will alternate between Jake and Lex's POVs**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter VIII**

-Jake-

Jake slept restlessly through the night despite having Neytiri in the hammock next to his. He still had no idea what they were called, but let's face it, it totally reminded him of the hammocks back home. Just as he was on the verge of finally drifting off, sharp cries of two children filled the air, alarming every Na'vi within the vicinity. Jake groaned but forced himself to get up, reminding himself he had a duty as Olo'ekytan of the clan. By the time he made it down to where the children were, Mo'at managed to calm them down enough for the two to speak coherently.

"What happened?" Jake asked gently, kneeling until he was eye level with the children.

"We saw a monster!" the younger one cried, his eyes wide with fear.

"There are no monsters here my child. Every animal is one with Eywa," Mo'at explained, assuming the children ran into one of the wildlife.

"No! We did see one! It was tall, black, with two pairs of arms and a large head. It tried to eat us!" the second child explained, gripping Jake's arm like his life depended on it.

This alarmed Jake as he exchanged a brief look with Mo'at. The two were more than familiar with the wildlife on Pandora, and what the children just described was nowhere near remotely close to anything they've seen.

"Where did you see this monster?" Jake asked, gently easing the child's grip from his arm.

"In the river near the forest, where some of the Ikran go to hunt."

Standing up and nodding at two of the guards nearby, Jake asked Mo'at to look after the children while he went to see what was going on. Just in case something dangerous was out there, he took along his gun which he saved from the battle with the RDA.

"Be careful," he said and the three of them took off.

Neytiri came down just in time to see Jake leave with two guards and was about to chase him, but Mo'at stopped her daughter from going.

"Where is Jake going? What is going on mother?" she asked.

"Come with me," was all Mo'at said.

* * *

-Lex-

Hunting with Scar was definitely something on another level for Lex. She realized just how high the physical and mental differences between herself and him were. She was already running out of breath from moving non-stop, but Scar showed no signs of slowing down. Talk about being fit for things like this, Lex always assumed she was in good shape but nope.

She was wrong.

"I need a minute," she finally called out, panting slightly as she caught her breath.

Scar slowed and turned to her, concerned she wouldn't be able to keep up with him.

"How much farther?"

"Not far. Tracks are close," Scar responded, fiddling with his wrist-comp until a map showed up.

"Thank god."

After resting for several minutes and her legs were finally working again, Lex resumed her pace with Scar leading the way. It was strange how they hadn't run into any wildlife at all, even with their camouflage mode activated. This was something that concerned her, and she had a feeling Scar felt the same.

"I wonder if the others found her already," Lex said, ducking under a branch that hung overhead.

"This planet big. Others check farther areas. We are on right track."

"Someone's confident," she muttered with a small smile.

The Predator gave his version of a laugh.

Her Bio-Mask suddenly detected traces of heat up ahead and she focused in on the signatures, using the mask to filter out ambient noises and excess background lights.

"Up ahead," she pointed.

Scar paused while he scanned the area with his own mask, and a growl came from him as the Predator flexed his arms.

"It's the Na'vi," Lex said.

"They search for queen."

"They'll die! They aren't prepared to fight something of that caliber!"

"It is the way of life," Scar responded casually.

Lex couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew the Predators were the type to hunt the strongest of species, so she should have seen Scar's response coming, yet something inside her was raging at the thought of innocent lives being thrown away so casually.

"We need to help them."

"I already help you once, not second time."

So basically he was going to turn his back on them?

"We can't just leave them to die!"

"They choose own path."

Anger boiling over now that Scar was adamant on not helping the natives, Lex stood in front of the Predator stubbornly and prevented him from going further. Whenever he moved, she would move and their little game went on for about ten minutes.

"I'm not moving until you promise to help."

Scar was getting annoyed by then, Lex could tell by the way he moved, but she was equally stubborn and planted her legs on the ground firmly.

The two stared at each other.

Then a scream brought them back to reality.

* * *

-Jake-

Monster was a huge understatement.

The thing that towered before Jake and the two guards was no monster.

It was a behemoth.

Jake thought he was already tall as a Na'vi, standing at an impressive eleven feet, but this _thing_ easily towered over him.

His gun had absolutely no effect on the creature either, his bullets ricocheting off its thick armor. He ordered the two guards to stay back and call for reinforcements while he dealt with the thing on his own. The two were reluctant to leave their leader by himself, but Jake knew protecting his clan was his top priority. Now he was fighting the thing on his own.

"You're one ugly motherfucker," Jake commented, rolling out of the way as it attempted to lash out with its tail.

The creature shrieked in response to his taunt and charged towards him with its head lowered.

"Jake!"

The Na'vi spun around and saw it was the human from earlier with her companion. The two of them threw something at the creature, and the blades pierced through its thick skin.

"Be careful of the blood! It's acidic!"

He barely managed to roll out of the way as a spray of blood landed where he was just standing moments ago.

"Why are you two here?" Jake yelled, ducking as the tail went over his head.

"To kill that thing!"

* * *

-Lex-

Jake was indeed fighting the Queen on his own when Lex and Scar arrived at the site. The both of them threw their smart discs at the Xenomorph, distracting it from its current target and switching to them instead. Both rolled separate ways and activated their plasmacasters, firing off several shots that pierced through the head piece of the Queen, causing her to roar in anger and pain.

With the Queen's attention focused on them, the duo used the surrounding area to their advantage. The Queen's huge size made it hard for her to turn and strike in time, giving Lex ample time to set up various traps while Scar dealt with the Xenomorph. Once all the traps were in place, Scar lured the huge Xenomorph into them and watched as the Queen fell for every one.

"Pin her to the rock over there," Lex pointed towards a large rock formation.

The enraged alien was lunging at Scar with her tail while bleeding from several wounds on her body. The Predator ran towards the rock formation like Lex said, with the Xenomorph not far behind. Once he was near the rock, Scar made a sharp turn and positioned himself behind the Queen. Together, Lex and the Predator fired off their nets, pinning the Queen into the rock as the nets began tightening around her.

"We finish now," Scar declared.

Activating their plasmacasters, the duo fired off multiple shots until the Queen stopped struggling, her double-jaws going slack as blood spilled from the large wounds.

"We did it," Lex breathed.

"Hard meat queen weak from experiments. No strength to truly fight."

That explained why she went down so much faster compared to the Queen back on Antartica.

"I guess the lack of a nest and warriors made it easier too."

"Yes," Scar merely confirmed.

Footsteps approached the area and the two whirled around to find a band of Na'vi approaching, Neytiri leading them with bows drawn. The massive group of warriors stopped when they were near the trio, and Neytiri stepped forward to speak to Jake.

* * *

-Jake-

"What happened?" Neytiri asked, standing beside her mate and looking him over for wounds.

"It's dead. Nothing to worry about now."

"Did they kill it?" she looked at the two from earlier who tried to hurt her.

"Yeah. Don't do anything stupid please Neytiri," Jake said wearily.

Neytiri knew better than to antagonize warriors who could take down an unknown monster with ease. Although she was still bitter over what happened earlier, the Na'vi princess couldn't help but be impressed by their skills.

"Thank you," she said at last.

"You're welcome," the human responded.

Her companion had his arms crossed but remained silent.

Hissing noises coming from the body prompted everyone to look at the dead carcass. Jake noticed the blood from the creature had eaten away at the netting, and now the entire body fell onto the ground.

"What is that thing? You two seem familiar with it," he said to the duo.

"It's a long story but just be glad that thing couldn't breed or half of your planet would have been blown up."

"Blown up!?" Jake widened his eyes.

The other alien moved towards the dead body and poured some sort of liquid onto the carcass. The Na'vi watched in fascination as the body dissolved into nothing, not even a single trace of it could be seen.

"We go," he then said to Lex before vanishing from view.

Lex followed after her companion.

* * *

-Lex-

"Why are we in a rush to leave?" she asked, scrambling to catch up with Scar.

"We hunt. We stalk. We kill. We do not make friends," Scar replied.

Lex had a feeling the Predator was angry at her for trying to make friends with the Na'vi.

"Haven't you ever thought about becoming friends with the ones you hunt?"

"No."

"Then why did you become friends with me?" she countered.

Scar stopped walking and turned to face her.

"You different. You warrior, one of us now."

"I'm only a warrior to you because I killed several aliens and a queen back in Antartica. I would probably be dead if I didn't return your plasmacaster back then either."

The Predator merely growled in response to her comment.

Realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with him, Lex threw her hands in the air as a sign of defeat.

"I give up. Let's just head back to the ship then."

The two walked together in silence.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Well looks like Lex and Scar are running into slight problems with their friendship atm XD_

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	9. Chapter 9

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter IX**

When Scar and Lex returned to the ship, the Predator reported to the Elders that the Queen had been disposed of and her body destroyed. The Elders congratulated the pair on taking down their second Queen and gathered the rest of the warriors. With everyone back on the ship, they took off from the planet, not even giving Lex a chance to say goodbye to the Na'vi. Now she sulked towards her room, not even acknowledging Scar or the rest of her team despite Glaive trying to catch her attention.

Once back inside the safety of her room, Lex stripped off her armor and threw herself onto the bed face first.

She was angry.

Angry at Scar.

Now that she had officially completed a hunt with him, she realized just how different being a human and a Yautja truly was.

All Scar and his clan cared about were killing the top species for sport.

They didn't care about befriending anyone.

That was the bitter reality Lex refused to accept.

Someone knocked at the room to her door, jolting Lex back from her thoughts as she went over to open it. Scar was standing on the other side, his mask off and mandibles opened in a sign of worry.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

"Lex mad," the Predator noted.

"No shit. Thanks for stating the obvious," she replied sarcastically.

"What happen?"

"You know what happened! I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye!"

The Yautja gestured towards her room, asking permission to enter which Lex reluctantly granted. The last thing she needed was the other Predators witnessing their quarrel and then talking about it for days on end.

"We hunt prey, we not make friends."

"I got it after the abrupt takeoff from the planet."

Scar walked up to Lex and gently touched her shoulder, but she flinched and smacked his hand away. She was upset by their code, their way of living, it just didn't suit her. She wasn't some cold-blooded human who hunted for fun like the Predators did. No, she had compassion, mercy, and benevolence. These were what made her Alexa Woods, a human who felt for other species no matter their origins.

"You not wish to become warrior?" Scar cocked his head to the side and studied her carefully.

"You already marked me as one. Scar, I can't fight or behave the way like you do. I'm a human being, I have emotions, I feel things. I'm not some cold-blooded monster who hunts for fun," Lex tried to explain, pointing to her heart for emphasis.

The Predator clicked his mandibles together in confusion.

"Forget it. You don't understand anyways," Lex huffed, sitting down on the bed angrily.

The Predator stood by the door and observed Lex silently. He was not a human, Scar didn't know how to make her feel better. Just as he was about to say something, his wrist-comp went off and he saw a message from his mother. She wanted to see him and asked him to bring Lex along for some reason.

"Mother want see you," Scar said.

Lex raised an eyebrow at this.

"Your mom wants to see me?"

Scar nodded once.

Wondering why Scar's mother of all Predators would want to see her, Lex got up from her bed and followed him down the hall.

* * *

According to the Predator, there were several parts to the mothership. Warriors like himself and Lex had access to the hunter's quarters of the ship, while females and those with pups are in the other end of the ship, an area designed as a nursery of sorts where pups can be close to their mothers but still be able to see their fathers when desired. Lex followed Scar quietly but she was carefully observing her surrounding areas, noting just how advanced their technology was compared to hers back on Earth.

She was the one who suddenly felt like a primative.

"Here," Scar suddenly said.

The two stopped in front of a door and Scar punched in a code on the pad. The door hissed with air and slid open, giving the two access within. Lex's eyes adjusted to the light and she saw a older female cradling a younger one, while the other she recognized as Arrow.

Arrow saw Lex and immediately attached himself to her leg, amusing Scar as the older Predator stepped inside.

Scar's mother looked up and purred gently at her son then her eyes fell upon Lex.

"H-Hello," she said nervously.

"Mother likes you," Scar said after his mother clicked something to him.

"That's good," Lex breathed, struggling to walk with Arrow on her leg.

Arrow brought Lex over to a corner of the room and thrust some foreign toys at her. Lex amused him by playing along while Scar sat down beside his mother.

 _She is the one you told me of?_

 _Yes. Her name is Lex, the one I wish to be with._

 _Does she know that?_

Scar's demeanor shifted and the Predator fidgeted on the bed. Dice noticed the way her son was behaving and rested a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

 _Did something happen between you two?_

 _I think she is upset with me, with our ways and how we hunt._

 _You must remember she is not of Yautja Prime. Wherever her planet is, I can tell the inhabitants all have emotions. She is not a cold-blooded warrior like you are, she has love and compassion for others._

Lex's laughter drifted over to the duo and both glanced over to find Arrow crawling onto Lex's back and clinging there.

 _She has a nice laugh._

 _She does._

 _My dear son, if you wish to get along with her, you must try and understand her._

 _What is there to understand mother?_

 _See the world through her eyes_.

His mother's words left the Predator even more confused than he already was. By that point Lex had gotten up and went over to where he was sitting, with Arrow still clinging to her back.

"Help me," she said with another laugh.

Scar reached over and easily plucked his younger brother off Lex's back.

 _Be nice._

 _But I was having fun!_

Dice purred and beckoned at Lex while the two brothers talked to one another. Lex sat down opposite Scar and smiled at his mother, she could tell his mother was a gentle Predator, the way she behaved and how she interacted with her children, she loved them all very much.

"This Dice, my mother. She is Chaser, younger sister."

"Chaser? That's a weird name for a girl."

It didn't take long for Lex to figure out why the younger sister was called Chaser. The moment Dice set her on the floor, the little pup took off and literally chased Arrow around the entire room.

"That's why," Lex said and laughed again.

Scar's mother made some motions with her hands and Lex tried her best to figure out what she was saying. Dice kept motioning to Scar before pointing to the area where her heart is, then she realized what Dice was trying to ask.

"Are you trying to ask if I like Scar?"

She purred in response.

"I..."

Lex didn't know how to answer.

Did she like Scar?

Yes, she did.

Did she want to be with Scar?

Yes, she wants to.

So why was Dice asking her this?

"I don't know. I mean...I like him...but we're two different species..."

Dice motioned again and this time she was pointing to Scar.

"You want to say he likes me?"

She nodded.

That just opened up a whole new can of worms for Lex.

How was she going to react now that his mom just dropped a bombshell on her?

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Sorry for the short chapter, but I've been feeling a little under the weather._

 _I'll update as soon as I'm feeling better!_

 _Some lover's quarrel between the two in the meantime ;]_

 _Leave it to Scar's mom to blow the confession XD_

 _See you next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	10. Chapter 10

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter X**

Lex was silent for a long time as she observed Scar interacting with his siblings. Her brain was working overtime to process the bombshell Scar's mom just dropped in regards to the alien's feelings towards her. Sure, she liked the Predator, but was it to the point where she wanted to spend her life with him?

Not at the moment.

After a while of thinking and the aliens respecting her privacy, Lex stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where you go?" Scar asked, noticing she was leaving.

"I need to clear my head," she said.

"I come."

"No. You should stay here with your siblings and mother for a bit longer. I'm just going back to my room."

Scar flexed his mandibles curiously but his mother drew his attention back towards her. Lex gave the female Predator a grateful glance and slipped out while Scar was distracted by his siblings jumping playfully on him.

Thankfully the way back to her room was a straightforward path that was easily memorizable. Lex followed the path and was just about to head into the elevator when she found her path blocked by a Predator.

"Excuse me," she said and tried to step the other way, but the alien refused to let her pass.

Visibly annoyed now that someone was blocking her way, Lex looked up to find a female Predator growling at her. She had never seen this Predator previously, and judging from the lack of armor it wore, the alien couldn't have been a warrior.

"Can I help you?" she said in English, wondering if it could even understand her.

"You steal Scar," the Predator responded back in English, surprising Lex.

"I didn't steal Scar from anyone. I'm a warrior," Lex retorted.

"Me no like you."

"Feeling's mutual my friend," she muttered.

The Predator growled again and launched herself at Lex but the human was smaller, swifter, and training with Scar has heightened her senses. Lex quickly rolled out of the way and watched as the alien crashed into the wall behind. Lex stifled the urge to laugh as her adversary quickly stood back up and roared angrily. The alien was getting ready to charge again when Scar stepped in between the two.

"Scar!"

 _Jade, what are you doing? You know attacking another of our kind is against the rules._

 _She isn't one of us! She's just a ooman female! I'm the only one who deserves your attention!_

Scar flared his mandibles menacingly and clicked away in anger. Lex decided it would be best to stay out of this and quietly made her way towards the elevator while the two were distracted.

 _I have already shown you my reply in regards to your affections towards me._

 _I won't give up. You're the only one I want._

Getting frustrated with Jade's one-sided love for him, Scar growled a warning and turned, only to find Lex was gone.

 _See? That ooman doesn't love you! She left you here with me!_

 _That's because you tried to attack her!_

Not wishing to waste anymore time with the female Yautja, Scar stepped into the elevator and headed towards the warrior's quarters where he'd knew Lex would be.

* * *

Once back in the safety of her own room, Lex took off her armor and flopped onto the bed. The encounter back there with that female Yautja pushed her over the edge. First Scar's mom with the sudden confession that he likes her, then a female tried to maul her in the corridor.

She was starting to regret coming aboard the ship.

"Alexa Woods, you are an idiot."

A knock at the door drew her attention and she went over to open it.

Scar was standing on the other side.

"Scar?"

"Want talk with you," Scar growled, asking for permission to enter her room.

Lex stepped aside and beckoned for him to enter.

"So what the hell happened back there? Who was that Yautja and why was she trying to kill me?" Lex folded her arms and scowled at the alien.

"Her name Jade, like me long time, but I no like. She want you dead."

' _Great. Now I'm caught in a love triangle_.'

"Awesome. Someone wants me dead. I should have just stayed on Earth," Lex bemoaned and sat down on her bed.

"You want go back to Earth?" Scar asked, reaching out to touch her hand.

As much as she wanted to pull her hand away, Lex found herself unable to do so and took comfort in his affections towards her.

"I don't know. I don't have a family back on Earth waiting for me to return," she responded after a while of silence.

"Stay."

"On the ship with you?"

Scar clicked his mandibles in agreement.

"As much as I want to, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. You're a bunch of warriors in a way, I...I have feelings and they _will_ get in the way of hunts."

"It ok. Lex is ooman, not one of us. Feelings natural, I not mind."

" _I_ do! What if you do something in the future that will upset me? I don't want to have to argue with you all the time!"

"Then I change."

That stunned Lex as she turned her head to study the alien closely.

"You're willing to change for me?"

"Yes."

A smile tugged at the corner of Lex's lips and she gave a nod, having come to understand the alien somewhat better during this time.

* * *

The next few days were rather uneventful for Lex as the ship jumped from galaxy to galaxy. During this time she trained even harder with Scar, and her prowess with the various weapons the Predators used expanded into a wide range of tools. She was no longer scared when using the shuriken, and was even able to impress Glaive with her perfect aim and catch as the weapon returned to her.

 _She's improved a lot. Pretty sure she'll be ready to go on a hunt soon_.

Glaive and Dagger were observing Lex's training lesson with Scar since the two were bored out of their minds. Their impression of the human female grew admirably as she managed to knock Scar off his feet several times. Her small frame and agility gave her an advantage, since she was able to utilize the surrounding area to her full advantage.

"I win," Lex panted, having flipped Scar onto his back for the fifth time in a row.

Scar's mandibles clicked in laughter as he stood up.

"Glaive and Dagger impressed too," Scar said.

Lex turned and grinned at the two Predators as they clapped.

"Think I'm ready to go on a hunt soon?"

"Yes."

For a while there had been talks about sending the warriors on a major hunt on one of the planets they frequent. Wanting to join in on the adventure, Lex had asked Scar to train her, and he did to the utmost of her limits. Now Lex was able to easily keep up with the stronger aliens, something she was proud of for accomplishing in a short amount of time.

A signal began beeping throughout the entire ship, signaling the Elders wanted the warriors to gather at the main bridge. Lex and the other three quickly left the training room and headed for the nearby elevator.

* * *

The Elders were waiting for everyone to gather so they could be briefed on their assignment. They had discovered a planet nearby which was home to another clan of Yautja unlike their own, and their information revealed the planet was used as a hunting ground for these Predators, and that one of their own had been captured. This would be a rescue operation, with the main objective being to extract their fellow warrior.

 _We've gathered you all here because of a distress call we received a day ago. One of our own has been captured by other Yautja on this planet, and your mission is to save him and bring him home._

Ember pressed a button and a holographic image of a planet showed up on the screen.

Lex studied the planet carefully, her eyes reading the slashes and dots that made up the Yautja language. Scar had been teaching her how to read and write their language in addition to training, and this allowed her to pick up bits and pieces of information.

 _We have discovered this planet is home to several Yautja not of our clan. These Yautja could be on the planet to complete their initiation hunt, but they might also be there for more sinister purposes. If you encounter one of them, assess the situation before engaging. Never act solo, always go with your partner or squad. However, your top priority will be to extract our fellow warrior safely._

 _What if we run into species not of our_ _own_? Storm asked.

 _Then you may kill it as a trophy._

Lex heard the word 'trophy' and understood why the others were suddenly so excited.

 _Now form your squads and depart immediately. We do not have time to waste!_

* * *

Lex knew it would be natural that Glaive, Dagger, and Storm would end up with her and Scar. It had become an unspoken agreement that they would form a group whenever the Elders allowed them to do so. Together, the entourage made their way towards the hangar where Scar's ship was located. On their way there, Lex saw other groups of two or three, while theirs was the only group of five.

"This should be interesting," she said.

"Yes," Scar agreed.

They stepped inside the ship and placed their helmets over their heads. Lex booted up the screen using her wrist-comp and information about the planet began flashing across her visor.

Glaive elbowed her and she turned to look at him. The Yautja was holding out a dagger towards her, and Lex took it in her hand.

"Glaive present for you, for beating me in training."

Lex laughed in amusement.

"I take it he likes it when I kick your ass?"

Scar translated briefly to Glaive and the latter began clicking his mandibles in agreement.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Scar growled his response and fired up the engines, then the ship departed the hangar and shot towards the planet.

"Here's to another adventure," Lex said as the ship cut into the atmosphere.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Sorry for not updating for a while!_

 _I've had a lot on my plate lately XD_

 _I just got married recently so everything is quite hectic for me!_

 _I'll update whenever I can! I promise!_

 _Celsius Fate~_

 _PS: Whoever can guess the planet Lex and the group are heading to, gets to have their own Yautja star in the story!_

 _Well...I wouldn't say planet but whoever guesses the movie I'm making a reference to!_

 _First three to make the correct guess wins!_

 _I will PM you with the details/information!_


	11. Chapter 11

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XI**

The thick vastness of the forest stretched on for miles and miles as the ship finally broke through the atmosphere, giving Lex a good view of the planet for the first time. The location instantly brought back memories of her time spent in the Amazon rainforest, and a smile broke out on her face. Thankfully her helmet hid her expression from view because she didn't want Scar to see her smiling like a creepy person to herself.

"We arrive," Scar said, piloting their ship to land in a secluded area before activating the ship's camouflage.

The group disembarked the ship and activated their cloaking devices, then began trekking through the lush jungle. Lex was glad she had armor because everywhere she looked, there were dead bodies littering the entire forest floor. The last thing she wanted was to be pricked by a skeleton. She definitely did not want to experience that goop thing Scar used on her hand again.

"Careful," Scar warned.

The group stopped and hid behind a large tree when their masks picked up traces of footsteps and noise from ahead.

"Humans?" Lex asked, pressing a button on her helmet to filter out the sounds.

"Yes."

 _Why are there oomans here on this planet? I thought it was only other Yautja like us_ , Dagger chirped.

 _We'll find out soon enough._

They continued their surveillance until something caught Lex's eye.

"Up there," she pointed out.

The Predators followed her finger and saw things falling down from the sky.

 _What is going on?_

 _That must be how they get their prey to this planet_ , Storm noted.

"There's voices up ahead," Lex said.

The group continued to stealthily make their way towards the source of the noise. Soon they came upon a clearing and noticed a group of armed humans accusing one another of bringing each other to the planet. One of the guys somehow managed to talk the others into calming down, only to start right back up when another new person stumbled into view from one of the bushes.

 _Should we hunt them? I could do with some more ooman trophies in my room_ , Dagger said excitedly.

 _No. Our priority is to rescue the sain'ja the Elders discovered. Securing him is the most important._

Dagger seemed disappointed but Scar was the leader of the group and his word was the final say. Lex pushed a few buttons on he wrist-comp and a partial map popped up with a beeping circle.

"The captured Predator should be nearby," she said.

"Wait," Scar stopped the group from moving and indicated towards a direction in the distance. Switching to infrared vision on her mask, Lex could make out three outlines in the distance that suspiciously resembled Predators, only there was something off with the silhouettes.

"They're so much bigger..." she breathed in shock.

"Not same as us. Different Yautja," Scar confirmed.

"But...there's only three of them."

"Either here for _dtai'kai'dte_ or they are _ic'jit_."

"Or maybe both?" Lex suggested.

Scar made a noise in agreement.

"But why are they so big? I thought you guys were huge but...they're enormous," Lex whispered.

"Different tribe. Not all Yautja look same," Scar explained.

 _They're going after the oomans_.

Glaive pointed a finger towards the humans, drawing their attention back to the armed group. They were slowly moving through the jungle while scouting their surroundings the entire time, never once letting their guard down. The group was able to see the other Predators tracking them through their Bio-Masks, but Lex felt pity for the humans who were unable to see anything.

A part of her wanted to shout and warn the group about the dangers they were going to face, but the more rational side of her prevented that from happening. The worst case scenario she didn't want to happen was for the larger Predators to hunt _them_ down instead of the humans. However, it didn't mean she wasn't going to help them if the opportunity arose.

"Should we warn them?" she whispered, gripping Scar's upper arm tightly.

"No. This not involve us. We go," he replied.

"Wait!"

The armed group suddenly took off running when they heard rustling noises all around. Switching visions on their masks yet again, the smaller entourage could make out figures chasing the humans from the shadows. Lex studied the images carefully and realized they resembled canines, only more muscular and bulky. This was definitely not a dog from Earth, because these canines had thick armor and spikes growing on their backs.

"What are those?"

"Not know. Never seen before."

 _We should kill one of them as a trophy_ , Storm suggested.

 _After we save the sain'ja_ , Scar remarked.

* * *

Following the signal on the map to where the Predator was supposedly held, the group came upon a clearing full of trophies and the crucified Yautja hanging from a totem pole. Scar deactivated his cloaking but signaled to the others to remain hidden while he went to confirm the situation. Lex was apprehensive and stuck close to Glaive in case something happened.

 _Who are you?!_ the Predator demanded as Scar approached.

 _I am Scar. We were given orders to rescue you from this place._

 _It's useless. You can't beat them._

 _Who is them?_

 _The others, the stronger ones. They killed my entire clan and left me alive to torment me. You might as well just end my life here!_

Scar was taken aback by what the Predator was telling him.

 _We saw the three you spoke of earlier, tell me who they are._

 _They have no names but I have heard the oomans call them Berserker, Tracker, and Falconer_.

"Scar! They're coming! Get out of there!" Lex hissed when they heard noises coming from the back.

 _We'll be back, next time we'll save you._

 _If they haven't already killed me, sure._

Activating his camouflage to blend in with his surroundings, Scar and his group quickly departed the camp before the other three Super Predators returned.

* * *

Making their way from the camp in order to devise a plan for rescuing the Yautja, the group paused at the base of a tree and after checking the perimeter to ensure it was safe, everyone deactivated their cloaking devices.

"So what are we going to do now?" Lex asked, looking at Scar since he was the one who spoke to the Predator.

"Make plan, free fellow _sain'ja_."

"Please tell me we aren't going to fight those other Predators," Lex said.

"Elder said not to engage."

Glaive cracked his head several times as a way of protesting the order but Scar gave him a sharp look.

"We make plan," Scar said and the group huddled together.

* * *

-Somewhere on the other side of the forest-

Another group of Predators slowly made their way through the thick jungle, silently searching for any signs of their captured brethren. Leading the group was Winter, a seasoned warrior who trained under Wolf, and earned the title of Elite prior to joining the clan. The Elders were more than happy to welcome him into their ranks, but it took a long time for the other warriors to warm up to Winter, due to his unorthodox way of studying other fighting techniques besides those of the Yautja. What set him apart from the others back on the ship was his use of two guns used by humans, modified to fit his usage.

Snow trailed behind her leader quietly since the others didn't waste time associating with her. Her smaller size and mixed heritage made her a target for the other Yautja back on board the ship, even if her father was a renowned fighter. Not to mention her eyes, eyes with no pupils that seemed to stare into the souls of the other Yautja. It was this very reason Snow chose to keep her mask on all the time, except when in the presence of her parents or her room.

"We've been searching for the entire day, and still no signs of the captured _sain'ja_. Should we take a break and hunt something else for sport?" Javelin asked, having been asked to join the group by Winter himself.

"Tired already? I'm surprised," Dart said from behind his friend.

"Shut it. I hear something up ahead," Winter replied.

Keeping their cloaking activated to prevent being seen, the group made their way towards the source of the noise as indicated by their Bio-Masks.

"Oomans up ahead," Snow said briefly.

Indeed they could make out a group of humans, all armed, slowly trudging their way through the dense forestry. As much as Winter wanted to hunt one of them for a trophy, the Elder's words echoed deep within his mind.

"Our priority is the warrior."

The group turned and began leaving when they ran into another group of warriors.

* * *

Lex was trailing behind Scar after they made a plan to rescue the Predator from the others. Glaive lifted her up when she found herself lacking strength to climb over a tall tree root. One of the trees pricked her arm when she accidentally brushed against it, and Lex hurriedly looked her wound over.

" _Pauk_ ," she muttered.

The Predators stopped in their tracks and turned to look at her.

"W-What?" she asked nervously.

 _Did she just say what I think she said?_ Storm trilled, holding his stomach from laughter.

 _Oh yea. I heard it too_ , Dagger added.

"Why are they laughing at me?" Lex turned to Scar for an answer.

"You curse in our language."

"Oh..well...I've been hearing everyone say it on the ship and I kinda...yea," she admitted sheepishly.

That only made the others laugh even harder.

Scar suddenly held up a hand sharply to signal for silence and they immediately shut up.

Another group was slowly approaching their proximity and everyone drew their weapons in anticipation of an attack. Scar drew a dagger from the side of his armor and was about to leap out when he recognized the newcomers.

 _Winter_? Scar called.

 _Scar? It's you_.

The two groups deactivated their cloaking and stared at one another.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Shoutout to sexyshewolf and predator1701 for guessing correctly!_

 _Snow belongs to sexyshewolf and Winter to predator1701!_

 _I can still use one more Predator! PM me if you want the spot! First come first serve._

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_

 **dtai'kai'dte: hunt**

 **ic'jit: Bad Blood**

 **Pauk: Yautja equivalent of fuck**

 **sain'ja: warrior**


	12. Chapter 12

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XII**

Lex had no idea why the others deactivated their cloaking but she followed their lead. To her surprise, there was another team that did the same and both groups stared at each other for at least a minute. Lex peered over Scar's back and noticed she hadn't seen the other group aboard the ship before, but what caught her eye immediately was one of the Predators. The new Predator was shorter compared to the others, even Dagger was taller than him. What stuck out the most was the symbols on the Bio-Mask, and Lex was certain she recognized the symbol of the Ankh on the forehead area.

 _There's a ooman!_ Winter growled and began to draw his weapon.

Glaive and Dagger instantly jumped in front of Lex protectively while Scar growled angrily at the other Predator.

 _She is with us! Sheathe your weapon!_

 _Have you lost your mind? A ooman cannot be one of us!_

Scar removed his mask and flared his mandibles angrily at Winter, startling the latter since he had never seen him so angry.

 _I have marked her as a warrior! You will respect her as such!_

 _Winter stop. Scar speaks the truth_ , Javelin said, stepping between the two.

"Lex," Scar croaked as he replaced his mask.

"Y-Yea?"

"Show mark."

Assuming Scar wanted her to show the new group the mark he gave her, she reached behind and pressed the button that released her Bio-Mask from her face. Moving her hair out of her face, Lex stood there while the other Predators studied her face carefully.

 _She does bear our mark_ , Snow pointed out.

Winter confirmed for himself and relaxed his stance.

 _I apologize. She does indeed bear our mark_.

Glaive elbowed Lex once and she hastily placed her mask back over her face.

"They believe," Scar said.

"Do I have to do this every time we run into the others? I thought everyone knows I'm marked."

"Winter squad just return to ship. They not know of you," Scar explained.

"Well I hope this clears things up," she muttered, sticking close to Glaive in case something else happened.

 _When did this happen? We have never marked a ooman before, what made you do what you did?_

 _She saved me from a kiande amedhe queen._

The other group was stunned.

 _I hate to break up this little reunion...but we should probably hide ourselves,_ Storm pointed towards the armed humans as they crept closer to where they were.

The entire group activated their cloaking devices and scattered in various directions. One thing that always amazed Lex was their ability to move silently despite their massive size. She followed after Scar and the two of them hid in one of the trees. This time she was careful not to get pricked by the bark, silently thanking the Elders once again for giving her armor to wear.

"Scar, who were those Predators back there?" Lex asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Winter and Snow," came the instant reply.

"Okay...but who are they?"

"Winter is Elite, skilled warrior from other tribe. Elders take him in as favor to Wolf. Snow is half-breed but also good warrior, not many female become warrior."

Lex furrowed her brows together in confusion.

"Half-breed? What do you mean by that?"

"One is ooman, the other Yautja. Explain for her smaller size compared to regular female Yautja."

It took a second for what Scar's words meant to click inside Lex's mind.

"You mean one of her parents is a human?"

"Yes."

Now _that_ was definitely a new piece of information Lex could keep tucked away in that part of her brain she'll never access again. So humans are capable of having children with Predators, the female she saw earlier was proof enough. Does this mean she could too should Scar pick her as his mate? Thanks to his mother who revealed Scar had feelings for her, Lex had been at an internal battle with herself. A part of her wanted to be with the alien, but the other part was still hesitant in doing so.

"Stop," Scar suddenly said.

He pointed ahead and Lex saw one of the bigger Predators silently kill one of the humans from behind, then brought his body over to a secluded area before dumping it in the middle of the leaves.

"What are they doing?" she whispered.

"Trap."

* * *

Winter was unusually silent as the group made their way away from Scar's entourage. The ooman he had by his side certainly caught the Elite off-guard earlier, but the mark on her face was all the proof needed to convince him she was a member of the clan. Only those who have been marked could be considered as warriors, and if what Scar said was true, then that ooman definitely took down a hard meat queen.

"Are you still doubting Scar's words?" Javelin said upon noticing how silent their leader was.

"What exactly happened while we were gone?" Winter looked at Javelin for answers.

"Scar, Celtic, and Chopper were sent on a hunt at one of the temples where we keep the hard meats. The ooman you saw, she was part of a team sent there to scout out the area. They had stolen the plasma casters so Scar and the other two hunted them down to retrieve them. Celtic and Chopper lost their lives during the hunt but Scar managed to survive thanks to that ooman female. She returned the caster and took down a hard meat queen with Scar. Elder Ember gave her a combi-stick for her efforts after being marked by Scar."

Dart, having heard the story already, was scanning the area with his Bio-Mask while Snow and Winter listened with interest.

"Interesting," Winter said once Javelin finished.

Snow didn't say anything.

"Hey Snow, maybe you can warm up to her huh? You do have human blood flowing inside after all," Javelin said in a joking tone.

A blade was pressed against the latter's neck as Snow stood beside him, her hand on the hilt of her dagger.

"You know I don't like talking about that," she hissed.

"I'm just saying you can use a friend or two! Being with Winter all the time can't be good for your mental health."

"I _heard_ that," Winter growled from the front.

Calmly walking over to where Snow had Javelin hostage, Dart pushed the blade away from his friend's neck. Snow growled in warning but sheathed her weapon when Dart focused his attention on her.

"Don't mention my heritage again," she warned.

"Touchy aren't we?" Javelin said but eased off nonetheless.

"Enough. You of all Yautja should know what obstacles Snow had to overcome to even be accepted as a warrior," Dart said, smacking Javelin upside the head.

Of course Javelin knew.

He was part of the same team as her when they first took on their initiation hunt.

All the other Yautja were betting she wouldn't survive to come back to the ship, but Javelin witnessed her rise above the expectations and took down not one, but _three_ hard meat on her own. That day, she proved having ooman blood in her didn't make her weak, it only served to push her over her limits. The Elders were impressed and immediately took her under their wing. Her heritage wasn't unknown back on Yautja Prime, and the Elders knew of this. Snow was the last remaining survivor of her line. The rest of her family had been hunted down by Bad Bloods due to their unique eyes, and the Elders were determined to keep her safe and alive. They even sent out a warning message to the rest of the tribes, that if anything happened to her, they will face their wrath.

Snow was grateful to the clan for everything they had done.

"I'm just surprised the Elders allowed her on board the ship."

"Scar brought her aboard for medical treatment after protecting Scar from a hard meat attack. The Elders allowed her to remain since she is marked, which gives her the privileges and rights as a warrior. They made it clear to her she was free to go whenever she wanted, but the ooman chose to remain."

"You'd think she's in love with Scar, the way she sticks close to him and vice versa," Dart snorted.

"Don't let Glaive hear you or he'll have your head as a trophy," Javelin replied.

"That little runt can bring it any time he wants," Dart retorted.

"Focus on the task at hand!" Winter reprimanded from the front.

Dart and Javelin straightened out their behavior right away and followed after Winter, their leader having pinpointed a signal belonging to the missing warrior.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Things will pick up next chapter!_

 _Until next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	13. Chapter 13

So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.

Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?

Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XIII**

"Are you sure this is the right direction?" Lex whispered as the small group made their way towards the last known distress signal.

"Yes. Map not lie," Scar replied gruffly.

Lex bit her lips and pressed a few buttons on her wrist-comp, pulling up a map that showed a beeping dot showing the location of the last known signal. According to their position, it shouldn't be much further. In fact, they should be right in front of the signal, and Scar suddenly throwing a hand out to stop Lex was proof enough they had arrived at their destination. Making a few signals with his hand, Scar directed the others to scatter and hide while they searched for signs of the survivor.

"What the hell is this..." Lex breathed as they approached the location.

"Trophies, from other species."

"I can see that."

This area _had_ to be the base of the larger Predators they saw earlier. There were trophies displayed on stakes everywhere Lex looked, and some of them definitely looked like they belonged to a human.

She fought the urge the shudder and pressed close to Scar.

"Up ahead," Scar said.

Directing her gaze towards the giant tree looming in front of her, Lex saw a body tied around the base of the trunk and realized it was a Predator.

"Stay here," Scar ordered.

"No need to tell me twice."

She found a hiding spot and waited for Scar to approach the Predator alone. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and Lex whirled around, dagger in hand as her instincts kicked in. Glaive deactivated his cloaking device with his hands held up and Lex exhaled a breath of relief.

"Damn it Glaive! Don't do that to me!"

Glaive gave his version of a laugh but straightened up when Scar returned a while later.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"There is war, big ones pick on smaller ones, he is the last one left."

So it was a turf war of sorts?

"Are we going to save him?"

"I try but hear noise. Big ones return with more prize, we try later when they are gone."

* * *

Snow trailed behind Winter quietly while Javelin and Dart spent most of the trip bickering among themselves. Her mind was busy trying to wrap around the fact that there was a human female among their ranks. For a long time she had thought herself unworthy, being the offspring of a human and a Predator. Her mother died when she was young, trying to protect her from Bad Bloods who wanted to hunt her for her eyes. It was her Predator father who raised her, taught her to fight, to become a warrior in her own right, but even he fell victim to sinister blades.

Now she was the only one left of her line.

"You're awfully silent, even more than usual."

"I'm just thinking," she replied, turning to glare at Javelin through her mask.

"You're bothered about that human aren't you?" Dart asked.

"Nobody would think you're mute if you didn't speak Dart," she spat back.

"What is wrong with you? You're more bitchier than usual."

Snow raised a hand and was about to punch Javelin in the face when Winter grabbed her wrist.

"Enough," he said calmly.

She wrenched her hand free and stomped off ahead of the trio. Winter turned and smacked the other two upside the head for their antics.

"Stay here and make yourselves useful by catching us something to eat. I'll go talk to Snow," he ordered.

* * *

Winter found Snow deeper inside the forest slashing furiously at the surrounding trees.

"Snow," he called out.

A dagger came flying his way but Winter caught the projectile easily with his hand.

"Leave me alone," Snow shouted angrily.

"You need to calm down."

"No! You don't know anything about what I'm going through right now!"

The elite warrior calmly walked over towards his partner and gripped her wrist gently in his, exerting enough force to make her drop the blade on the forest floor. Snow knew it was useless to struggle against him, he trained under Wolf nearly his entire life, his strength was beyond hers.

"Breathe," he instructed.

Snow inhaled a sharp breath and let it out slowly, feeling the tension drain out of her body as she did.

"Better?"

"Let my hand go," she finally said.

Winter released her hand and Snow sheathed her daggers on her belt, the pressed several buttons on her wrist-comp to switch her view back to infrared. This was the first time in a while that she had lost control. The last time she did, Winter had to replace every single trophy in his room with new ones after the rampage she went on. Seeing Scar with a human female was not what drove her over the edge this time, but the fact that the Elders accepted her so easily whereas Snow had to _prove_ her worth to not just the Elders, but the other Predators aboard the ship as well.

Then again, Scar did mention the human took down a hard-meat queen.

"I know why you're upset. It's the human female with Scar isn't it?" Winter asked, cocking his head to the side.

"What do you know?" she hissed.

"You're jealous the others have warmed up to her so easily, Scar of all Yautja right? We all know Scar prefers to work alone or only with Glaive, Storm, and Javelin. You're jealous he marked a human with the symbol of our clan."

Snow removed her mask and flared her mandibles angrily at Winter but deep down she knew he was right.

She was jealous.

Jealous of the human for being Scar's partner.

"Do you know why the Elders paired you with me?" Winter inquired.

"No. Probably because you're a Elite."

"They paired you with me because I see potential in you to become a great warrior."

* * *

"Behind you!" Lex shouted.

Scar dodged to the right and plunged his dagger into the back of the dog? alien? alien-dog hybrid that was trying to maul their faces off. Lex panted heavily as she stood beside the other Yautja. Somehow one of them triggered a trap and the next thing they knew, this weird alien-dog hybrid was chasing after them like no tomorrow. For the first time, Lex was glad Scar put her through rigorous training, otherwise she would have been dead within the first thirty seconds already.

They deactivated their cloaking devices and knelt beside the carcass.

"Who trigger trap?" Scar demanded, glaring at the other three Predators.

Storm shifted uncomfortably beside Glaive and Lex had a feeling it was Scar's second-in-command who did it.

" _Idiot, haven't I taught you better?_ " Scar growled, slapping Storm upside the head for his stupid mistake.

"Do you always do that?" Lex asked curiously, wincing a bit when she heard Scar's hand come in contact with Storm's mask.

"They warriors, should know better."

Glaive got to work turning the carcass into a trophy, forcing Lex to turn away lest she throw up everything in her stomach from the sight. Skinning something to the bone and pulling out its spinal cord was still something she wasn't used to, and definitely _won't_ be getting used to anytime soon. Speaking of food, Lex reached into the pouch on the back of her belt and felt around.

She still had several bars of dried meat left.

What the meat was, she had no idea and was sure she didn't want to know.

As long as it was edible and the taste wasn't _too_ revolting, she'd take it.

"Hey Scar, can I ask you something?"

"Ask," Scar grunted, studying the map on his wrist-comp closely.

"That Yautja back there, Snow I think her name is? Do you two have some sort of history together?"

Glaive's hand paused briefly on the carcass while Storm made some sort of weird chirping noise behind his mask. Lex was even more curious now that the other two were acting oddly after hearing her ask the question.

"She former partner, before Winter join clan."

"So she was your former partner? Why do I have a feeling there's something more to the relationship between the two of you?"

"Snow like me, want me as mate but I refuse."

Lex blinked several times behind her mask.

Well then.

She _definitely_ did not see that coming.

So Snow was interested in Scar but he rejected her advances?

Oh boy, no wonder she got a certain feeling earlier when Snow looked her way. Lex was just glad her face was hidden behind a mask at that time.

"Why did you refuse?"

"Winter like her, I not want to fight Elite warrior for her."

Things just got _very_ complicated.

"I'm just going to shut up now," Lex said before switching her attention back to Glaive.

Scar was inclined not to say anything more and allowed her to observe how Glaive prepared his trophy.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _I'm still alive!_

 _I got married recently so things have been very very hectic in my life XD_

 _Can I hit 100 reviews? I'll make the chapter extra long if that happens! (Well, I'll try anyways)_

 _Also, anyone want to submit a OC Yautja?_

 _PM me if you do!_

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	14. Chapter 14

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XIV**

Snow resisted the urge to punch Winter after hearing him say he saw her being a potential warrior. Everyone, _everyone_ with herself included, _knew_ the reason why the Elders paired her up with an Elite was because Winter wanted her as his mate. It was the main reason Scar rejected her advances in the beginning to start with. Everyone knew Scar was one of the strongest and best warriors of the clan, but when the Elders accepted Winter to be a part of the clan as a favor to Wolf, he was quickly overshadowed by the Elite Yautja. Scar held back since then and made it a point to not stand out from his fellow warrior, and not long after the Elders spoke to Snow privately about certain arrangements.

Scar had requested he work alone from that day, and the Elders paired her up with Winter.

Then the rumors started to spread around the ship like wildfire.

Winter wanted her as a mate.

By that time Snow had already expressed her feelings and desire to become Scar's mate, but he had gently refused her since the latter had knowledge of Winter's affections for her. When the Elders told her of Scar's refusal, she was hurt by his betrayal. Everyone on the ship were talking about how they would become mates, how they had so much synergy working together.

"You and I both know the true reason why the Elders paired us up," she finally said after an internal struggle.

"Then why won't you accept my feelings? We've been partners for so long already Snow, surely you know how I feel about you."

"Can we _not_ talk about this right now?" Snow growled, replacing her mask and pressing a button on her wrist-comp.

She began walking back towards Javelin and Dart but Winter's next words stopped her.

"You still have feelings for Scar don't you?"

Clenching her hands together in an attempt to control herself, Snow ignored Winter's question and made her way to the makeshift camp where Javelin and Dart were already eating what looked like a fresh kill.

"Everything alright?" Dart asked when he spotted her coming back.

"Keep Winter away from me before I break his mask," was all Snow said as she sat in a corner.

* * *

Once they were sure there were no more traps around to be triggered by anyone in the group, Scar had the other three mobilize to find a better vantage point to save the smaller Predator from the bigger ones. As they moved silently through the forest, they came upon the same group of humans from earlier and Lex realized they were being hunted by the bigger Predators.

"Should we help them?" she whispered, gripping Scar's upper arm for support as they paused to survey the scene.

"No. This not our fight. We focus to save small Yautja."

Arguing with Scar would be pointless, she learned that back when they were on that strange planet with the tall blue aliens. Predators were a warrior clan, they didn't show mercy or kindness to their enemies. Also Lex had a feeling if they were to fight with the bigger Predators, they might not stand a chance at all. She would definitely be thrown around like a rag doll, not to mention her bones were easier to break than those of her allies.

Still, it didn't mean she wouldn't try and warn the humans what they were fighting against.

Maybe there was a way to get a message across to them somehow?

"We move," Scar said.

She turned around and prepared to follow Scar when everyone in the vicinity heard a faint humming noise as something flew over their heads. Lex whipped around and saw what appeared to be a drone hovering in front of the humans, with everyone on the group confused as to what was going on.

"They found them," she whispered quietly.

"Observe how they fight, then we think of plan to fight back."

Lex switched the vision in her mask to one that matched her natural vision the best and watched beside the other three. It seemed that whoever used the drone preferred to strike from above and worked on separating the entire group. As much as she wanted to jump down and help the others, there was a high probability she'd end up dragging Scar and the other two into the mess.

Forcing herself to remain still and pushing all those thoughts out of her head, the only thing Lex could do was observe.

* * *

Snow had fallen asleep by the time Winter returned to the group, he had spent the time wandering the forest in order to clear his head. This was not how he pictured things to be going with Snow ever since he first joined the clan. Everyone else on board the ship already found their mates, except for him and that was something which bothered the Elite to no end.

He was still a virgin in a sense.

If his parents knew he still hadn't found a mate yet.

He'll never heard the end of it.

"So what exactly happened between you two?" Javelin inquired the moment Winter sat down.

"Nothing. We just had a little argument."

"Little? She told us to keep you away from her or she'll break your mask," Dagger trilled from opposite Javelin.

"She says that every time and it has yet to happen."

The two younger Yautja exchanged looks.

"Everyone knows Snow has a thing for Scar, but ever he requested to work alone, she started to change."

"For good or worse?" Winter started fiddling around with his wrist-comp.

"She's gotten worse and I think seeing that human female with Scar only made things worse."

A smart disc flew dangerously close to Javelin's head, barely missing by a few centimeters as Snow growled a warning from the back. Javelin instantly stopped talking and focused on polishing his weapons, while Dart mimicked his friend's movements. Winter was the only one unfazed and casually plucked out the projectile, throwing it over and over in his hand as he locked gazes with the only female of the group.

A low growl escaped Snow's lips and she activated her camouflage, disappearing from view as she walked away from the campsite.

* * *

"Never again," Lex muttered as the group made camp for the night, since Scar made a plan to rescue the younger Yautja in the morning.

"Hard to watch?" Scar growled.

"You think it's easy for me to watch humans getting killed like cattle? God, what the hell was I thinking when I decided to join your clan?"

"In time it fade," the Predator responded.

Lex snorted underneath her mask.

If it weren't for Glaive and Dagger flanking either side of her like two bodyguards, she would have most likely hurled herself into the battle and probably died as a result. Throughout the entire time they were observing, Dagger kept a strong but firm grip on her shoulder. In hindsight, Lex was a little glad that the others saw her as one of their own, and had accepted her as part of their team so easily.

"I'm going to clear my head for a bit," Lex got up from her spot on the ground.

"No wander too far," Scar called as she headed off.

She gave a casual wave of her hand and headed towards the hills that gave them a good vantage point over the vast forest below.

* * *

Despite having the mask over her face, Lex felt a breeze rustle her hair and inhaled a filtered breath of air. The moon on this planet was three times the size of the one back on Earth, giving her a clear view of the surface without needing the aid of binoculars. Was this the same moon she could view from Earth? Or was it a different one? Maybe she can ask Scar to look into later when they're back on the ship.

Sitting down on the cliff overlooking the forest, Lex pulled out the dagger Scar had given her as a gift for completing her grueling training with him. She smiled to herself as her fingers traced over the metal. Despite the...certain setbacks to being a part of the clan, she was starting to actually enjoy herself and the adventures with the Yautja. Once again her mind flitted back to the conversation with Scar's mom, about how he had feelings for her. Now that she knew breeding was capable between a human and a Predator thanks to Snow, a part of her was starting to wonder if she could ever be his mate.

"What the hell are you thinking Alexa?" she muttered, shaking her head from side to side.

Something stirred behind her and Lex instantly leaped to her feet, her bio-mask scanning for signs of intruders. Footsteps approached from the forest but Lex's mask couldn't pick up any traces in normal vision. Switching to infrared to get a better view, she caught the outline of a Predator stalking her, and her heart began pounding rapidly against her chest.

Had she been followed by one of the bigger Predators?

Shit, she was nowhere near Scar and the others.

Wasn't there a distress signal on this thing?

While she was fumbling around with her wrist-comp, the Predator struck and managed to throw a smart disc at the center of her chest. The armor she wore bore the brunt of the attack but it was still enough to knock the wind out of her lungs. Lex stumbled backwards from the attack and felt her feet slip from under, the last thing she remembered seeing was a mask bearing an Ankh on the forehead and her mind instantly knew who had attacked her.

Snow.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Dun dun dun, Snow went after Lex but for what reason?_

 _How is Scar gonna react when he finds out Snow tried to kill his (potential) mate?_

 _Find out next time!_

 _Celsius Fate_


	15. Chapter 15

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XV**

Scar was the first to react to the distress signal when his wrist-comp went off with a warning. Storm, Dagger, and Glaive's soon followed after as the four of them jumped onto their feet. The group pressed the same button on their comps at the same time, and a map was projected on their masks with the last known location of Lex.

"What happened? Was she attacked by one of the bigger Yautja?" Dagger asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Stay here and wait for me," Scar ordered.

"It's too dangerous to go alone. I'll go with you," Storm said.

The two locked gazes temporarily before Scar relented and allowed his friend to come along. Dagger and Glaive remained behind to guard the camp in case the bigger Yautja were out there and were hunting them down for fun.

"We must hurry," Scar said as the two took off towards the location where the distress signal was sent.

* * *

Lex groaned and slowly opened her eyes, disoriented from the high fall she somehow managed to survive from. The first thing she noticed was the dark sky above her, which was completely unobscured by her mask which she had grown accustomed to wearing. The second thing that caught her attention was the gentle crackling of a fire somewhere near her feet.

"You're awake?" an unfamiliar voice asked her.

Slowly pushing herself into a sitting position, Lex found herself staring at the same group of humans she had been observing from afar with Scar and the others. Though it seems their numbers have dwindled since the last time she saw them. Some of the guys were giving her suspicious looks but the one who looked to be the leader was giving her a small smile.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Lex tried to move but realized her legs were broken during the fall.

"Easy there. You took a nasty fall back at the hill, how you managed to survive is beyond a miracle," the only female member of the group told her.

"What's your name?" the leader asked.

"Alexa Woods...but people call me Lex."

"Glad to see you survived the fall Lex. I'm Royce, that's Isabelle, Hanzo, Edwin, and Mombasa."

She gave them a weary smile and shifted into a more comfortable position. Her legs were held in place by make-shift splints the group scavenged for her, and Lex reached into the various places where her weapons were, only to discover they were missing from the sheathes. Panic rose within her immediately and she looked around the forest floor, spotting her weapons lying beside Royce.

"The armor you're wearing, I've never seen anything like it. Also, your weapons as well."

Royce held up the belt where her weapons were holstered and kept his eyes locked onto hers.

"I wouldn't play with them if I were you," she warned.

"Where did you get them?"

Not this again.

"Would you believe me if I told you I travel around with a bunch of aliens who hunt for sport and use weaponry and technology far more advanced than our own?" Lex said defiantly.

The others exchanged _that_ look with one another.

She rolled her eyes and snorted in response.

"These weapons look like the ones that were thrown at us earlier," Isabelle commented, taking one out of the holster.

"Don't. You'll lose an entire arm if its's not wielded properly," Lex warned again.

Suddenly two sets of triangular dots were aimed at Isabelle's forehead and the others leaped into action, taking up a perimeter around Lex as they raised their guns in anticipation of an attack. Right away Lex knew it was Scar and one of the others who had come to save her since her wrist-comp went off with a message when she looked down at it.

"Put your weapons down," she said.

"Are you insane? We've fought these guys before and we're just pigs for slaughter if we don't try!" Mombasa argued.

"Listen buddy, I'm not having the prettiest of days here. I fell down a fucking cliff and broke both of my legs, and my weapons have been confiscated by your beloved leader. If you want to live another day on this damned planet, put your fucking guns down and _listen_ to what I say!" Lex snapped angrily.

Royce shared a brief look with Isabelle and signaled for the others to lower their weapons.

"Scar? I'm fine, you can put the plasma-casters away," Lex called out into the darkness.

From the shadows came Scar and Storm as the two aliens deactivated their camouflage. Immediately Royce opened fire upon the two but the bullets bounced off their armor harmlessly. Storm roared in anger and retaliated by easily disarming the human, then lifted him up off his feet with one hand. Scar came to his friend's aid at that point, knocking Hanzo and Mombasa unconscious, then advanced towards an armed Isabelle despite the fact that she was a female. Lex knew enough of the Yautja Honor Code by that point and understood why Scar would attack a female, because she was armed and dangerous.

"Scar stop! I'm fine! Let them go please!" she implored, unable to move from her position on the floor.

Her pleas fell upon deaf ears as Scar unsheathed his wrist blade and prepared to skewer Isabelle like a kebab. Lex willed herself to move and despite the sharp jabs of pain jolting up her legs, dragged herself over to the Predator and gripped his forearm tightly.

Her touch brought Scar back to his senses and the Predator retracted his blade. He signaled to Storm to release Royce and the latter fell to the ground, gasping for breath while massaging his bruised neck.

"Lex?" Scar croaked, turning his attention to her.

"I'm fine, just broken legs," she indicated to said limbs.

Relieved that she was safe and alive, Scar picked her up in his arms and started walking away while Storm fired a warning shot at the tree over the group's head to dissuade them from following, before snatching Lex's belt from the ground and joining Scar.

* * *

"What happen?" Scar asked once they were far away from the group of humans.

"Snow tried to kill me on the cliff," she said.

Storm made a series of clicks and growls from the back, prompting Scar to answer with his own while Lex was left in confusion. The only thing she managed to pick up was how angry the two were, since their mandibles had a tendency to click together furiously if they were upset.

"What's going on?"

"Storm say you mistake, Snow not one who attack you."

"Oh really?" Lex held a hand out for her belt and Storm handed it over.

She fumbled around in one of the pouches and pulled out the smart disc that Snow had thrown at her, holding it up for the two to see under the moonlight.

"Explain this then," she said with an arched eyebrow.

Taking the smart disc from her hand, Storm held it up between himself and Scar while their Bio-Masks worked to identify who it belonged to.

"Snow," Scar finally said after several minutes have passed.

"Believe me now?"

"If what you say true, then Elders punish Snow."

Lex blinked in confusion at this.

"Why?"

"Against code to kill other warrior, unless warrior bad blood. You not Bad Blood but Snow want kill you. Elders discover, will disown Snow as Bad Blood."

"You don't say..." Lex suddenly wanted the Elders to find out so they could disown Snow as a Bad Blood.

Yet the rational part of her didn't want Snow branded as a Bad Blood just for trying to kill her.

Maybe if she found out _why_ Snow wanted to kill her, then she'll decide if she should turn her in to the Elders or not.

"Where are we going now?"

"Ship. Legs need heal," Scar replied.

"What about the-"

"Fix leg first. Leave small warrior to us."

There was no way she was going to argue her way out of that, not with both of her legs broken.

* * *

Snow couldn't believe what she had done.

She tried to kill a fellow warrior.

Not just any warrior, but the human female marked by Scar personally.

If the Elders found out...she would be cast out and marked as a Bad Blood for sure.

The only thing she could do was go back to Winter and the others while pretending nothing was wrong.

"Where have you been? We were trying to reach you," Javelin said when Snow walked into view.

"Just wanted to get some air," she replied, keeping her voice neutral and calm.

"The Elders called us all back to the ship. The other warrior we were supposed to rescue died, we're leaving the planet."

The group made their way back to where the ship was cloaked from view and boarded when the ramp opened to let them on. Instead of allowing them to retire to their rooms, the Elders called a meeting to discuss what happened and about a certain incident that had been brought to their attention. Dread filled every inch of Snow the moment she heard about the incident, and she became rooted to the spot until Winter gave her a gentle push.

Making their way towards the meeting room where the Elders were conversing with Scar quietly, Snow caught eyes with her former partner briefly before the latter resumed his conversation with the Elders.

"Why is Scar talking to the Elders in private when we're all gathering like this?" Dart growled quietly from behind Winter.

"I guess we'll find out won't we?" Winter replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

When Scar told his father and the other Elders about what happened between Lex and Snow, the Elders were beyond livid that one of their top warriors would break the code with no disregards. Every Yautja knew and understood that under no circumstances were they to kill or hunt another member of the clan, unless they were branded as Bad Bloods and required extermination. Scar explained what happened to Lex and produced one of Snow's smart discs as proof when Ember asked for it. However, Scar requested the Elders to not throw her out of the clan, clarifying that this was a request from Lex who didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"I hope father and the other Elders will honor Lex's request in not branding Snow as a Bad Blood," Scar finished.

The Elders exchanged looks with one another while clicking their mandibles together in thought.

"My son, what you have brought before us is a serious matter. You know the code better than any of us on board this ship. We do not attack one of our own, no matter the circumstances. Those who do so are exiled and stripped of their rights as a warrior," Nova explained gently to his son.

"I know father, but Lex does not want to make a scene out of this. She just wants to know why Snow did what she did."

"Are you not angry with what happened? Your mother confided in me that you wish to court Lex as your potential mate?" Nova said.

Scar growled softly at this since he planned on telling his father later about his plans to court Lex, but it seems his mother saw through his intentions and jumped the gun on this bit of news. As for him being angry, it was obvious he was angry that Snow tried to kill his future mate, but he was also a trained warrior with control over his emotions. If he wasn't bound by the code, Scar would have hunted Snow down and claimed her head as a prize.

"I am angry, I won't deny this father, but branding Snow a Bad Blood will tarnish the reputation of our clan. She must be punished for her transgression, but not by exiling her from the clan."

Ember was the one with the most authority and the other two Elders turned to him for guidance.

"Alright. I understand where you are coming from Scar. Snow will be punished but we will not exile her, nor will she be branded as a Bad Blood."

"Thank you Elder," Scar said as he gave a curt bow.

"Let us address the hunters," Nova indicated towards the gathered group.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _What will happen to Snow?_

 _Lex made it clear she didn't want Snow branded as a Bad Blood, but does this mean she has a plan to get revenge?_

 _Who knows ;]_

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	16. Chapter 16

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XVI**

Ember raised a hand and all the Yautja in the room immediately gave him their undivided attention. Scar went back to stand beside his group of friends with arms crossed. He felt slightly at ease knowing the Elders wouldn't exile Snow for what she had done, but at the same time she required a harsh punishment if to be made an example to the others about breaking the code they all lived by.

"I'm sure you are all aware that the _sain'ja_ we were trying to save has been killed by the bigger hunters on the planet. There was no further need for you all to remain, that is why we have called you all back to the ship."

Murmurs swept across the room as the others murmured quietly about the reason they were called back.

"Snow, step forward."

All eyes in the room locked onto Snow as the only female warrior stepped forth without hesitation. Scar had to give her credit for not being nervous for being called out like this, no doubt she was prepared for what was to come.

"Snow, we have received word that you tried to kill a fellow warrior, is this true?" Nova inquired sternly.

"Yes," came the instant reply.

Growls and clicks of surprised echoed like wildfire around the room as Snow's gaze remained defiant.

"Can you tell us why you did what you did?" Shade spoke from beside Nova.

Storm and Dagger trilled slightly in shock at the fact that Shade had actually spoken.

"Damn, your father must be really pissed if he's talking as well," Storm said as he gave Glaive a look.

"When have you ever seen my dad in a good mood to begin with?" Glaive responded with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Good point."

Nova held up a hand and the room became quiet once more.

"I did it because I was jealous of the human female for getting close to Scar," Snow said.

Scar growled lowly at this.

"You know the rules of the clan Snow, yet you chose to break them regardless. For your crimes against a fellow warrior, you are hereby stripped of your title as a warrior. You will no longer be allowed to join the others on hunts. You will leave the hunter's quarters and spend the remaining days as one of the females."

Everyone, including Snow, was shocked to hear this. She had been expecting the Elders to banish her for trying to kill the human, but to be stripped of her title as a warrior only? Somehow she had a feeling this was Scar's doing, was the conversation she saw them having earlier in regards to this?

"Elders, surely there must be another way to resolve this. Snow is a formidable and excellent warrior, stripping her of her title-"

"Winter, you are an Elite, you of anyone should know and understand the rules. Normally we would have not only stripped Snow of her title, but banished her from the clan as well as marking her as a Bad Blood, but we did not. Do not mistaken this for preferential treatment or merely because Snow is a female. We only spared her from being marked as a Bad Blood as a favor to Scar."

"Then aren't you favoring Scar by doing this?" Winter defiantly asked.

"You were not part of the clan long enough to know why we would do this for Scar. He single-handedly saved the entire clan from destruction by killing every _kiande amedha_ that had escaped from the lower quarters of the ship. We owe him this much for protecting us," Shade said while the entire room lowered their heads in acknowledgement of the events that had almost claimed their lives.

Everyone knew what Shade was talking about.

"I still can't let this stand," Winter argued.

"You may be an Elite, but you are _not_ above the Elders."

Winter clenched his hands in anger and tried to say something else but Snow held a hand out to cut him off.

"I accept," she said.

Wordlessly Snow began taking off her armor and weapons, leaving them on the table in front of the Elders as the others watched in silence. Once she was finished, Ember stepped forward and removed the mark from her forehead with a specialized tool. Snow never showed any signs of pain as her mark was removed. With the task finished, she gave a curt bow to the Elders and left the room.

* * *

Scar was talking to the other three as everyone filed out of the room when he felt someone grip his shoulder tightly.

"Scar, we need to talk."

Winter stood behind him with his mandibles flaring out in a show of aggression.

Storm and Glaive were about to say something but Scar shook his head and told them he'd catch up with them later. With a warning to Winter that Shade will be hearing about this if he tried anything funny, Glaive followed the other two towards the lower floor where the food storage was located.

"Speak," Scar growled once they were alone.

"Why did you do this?! Snow has been stripped of her warrior title because of you!" Winter snarled angrily, shoving Scar to emphasize his anger.

"She tried to kill Lex! We do not kill other warriors unless they have been marked as Bad Bloods! Did you honestly think I was going to let that pass when Lex could have died from falling down the cliff!?" Scar roared in retaliation.

"Your beloved Lex survived didn't she!?"

"You may be an Elite, but you're not above the rules of the clan Winter! It's facts that Snow tried to kill Lex, I cannot let this slide when my potential mate could have died because of her actions!"

"You just ruined my chances of being with her!"

"You never had a chance with her to begin with!"

That got Winter snarling in anger as the two flared their mandibles at one another.

"Enough!" a voice sternly interrupted.

Both of them instantly straightened up when they realized Nova was standing there.

"Father," Scar immediately lowered his head.

"The two of you are warriors, I am disappointed you are fighting among yourselves, haven't I taught you better my son?" Nova asked. shaking his head disapprovingly from side to side.

"Winter was questioning your actions earlier," Scar explained.

"I will speak to Winter," Nova dismissed Scar and beckoned for the Elite to follow.

* * *

Lex was in the infirmary being looked after by Flare and thanks to the advanced technology aboard the ship, her legs were healed in no time, though Flare insisted Lex remain immobile for a while to allow her bones to strengthen properly before walking again. Therefore she was currently stuck in bed with a plate of...something edible laid atop a little table spread across her legs.

Flare came around to check on her at steady intervals, looking at the machines and recording things down on her wrist-comp.

The door to the infirmary opened and Scar walked in. He exchanged a brief conversation with Flare and the latter left the two of them alone, while Scar went to sit beside her on the bed.

"How did it go?" she asked, swallowing a drink of water.

"Elders do what you ask, Snow no longer warrior, now she live with other females."

Upon hearing those words Lex deflated and let out a sigh of relief.

The last thing she wanted was for Snow to be branded as a Bad Blood and start coming after her for what she had done.

"How legs?" Scar indicated towards said area of her body.

"Fully healed but I think Flare wants me to stay a while longer or something. Every time I tried to get up, she would gently push me back down."

"Bones not strong," Scar told her, reading off the machine that was connected to her arm.

"I figured as much."

The two of them sat in silence for a while, the only sound in the room coming from the machine. Once she was finished with her food, Lex placed the tray aside and stretched her stiff arms, grunting in satisfaction when she heard her bones cracking.

"I need to know Scar, how did you get the Elders to listen to you? I thought the code was absolute."

"I save clan once, Elders promise repay me in future."

They were interrupted by the door opening as Flare returned with a medi-comp Lex recognized, and immediately she blushed furiously as Flare shooed Scar away from the bed to give her some privacy.

"Lex?" Scar croaked in confusion from the other side of the screen.

"Uhh...female stuff," she replied, opening the kit and hastily pulling out the Predator version of a diva cup.

Thankfully the stain on her underwear wasn't that apparent _yet_ but Lex took no chances. After putting the "diva cup" between her legs and hurriedly downing the glass of blue liquid, she yanked her pants back on and signaled to Flare she was done. The healer removed the screen and Scar cocked his head to the side, picking up the scent of blood faintly emanating from her.

"You ok?"

"Y-Yea, Flare to the rescue once again."

Lex smiled at the healer as the latter purred reassuringly while taking the bloodied sheets away from the bed to clean.

* * *

Of all the Yautja aboard the ship whose rank was Blooded, Nova knew Winter held himself at a higher level compared to the rest of the clan. Training under Wolf to become an Elite was a dream every warrior wanted. Wolf was one of the most well known Elite among the Yautja, and he rarely took on an apprentice of his own. Winter was chosen after Wolf witnessed him defeat a bunch of hard meat in an unorthodox way that the Elite took the young warrior under his wing. Once he was deemed worthy enough to become an Elite in his own right, Wolf contacted Nova and the other two Elders, expressing his desire to have Winter join the clan to hone his skills even further.

They had accepted out of respect for the Elite Yautja.

If only Wolf taught Winter common sense and humbleness as well.

"Elder, I'm not trying to be disrespectful but why did you do what you did?" Winter growled as he paced the room.

"We owe our lives to Scar for saving us from a hard meat queen who managed to escape the confines of her cage. Ember, Shade and I promised we would grant Scar one favor in the future should he ask, and today was that day. Do you honestly want us to brand Snow as a Bad Blood and exile her from the clan?" Nova inquired patiently.

"Everything was fine until _she_ joined the clan," Winter hissed, referring to Lex.

" _Do not_ blame Lex for this. Lex did nothing wrong in any of this, she was not the one who attacked herself. Snow knew what she was doing when she decided to throw the smart disc at her fellow warrior."

"Snow wouldn't have done what she did if Scar didn't bring that human aboard!"

"My son had every right to save a fellow warrior! He marked her with his own hands, she _saved_ his life during the Initiation Hunt by killing that hard meat queen with him. She's more than earned her right as a warrior," Nova retorted angrily, his claws digging into his flesh slightly.

"That just proves Scar is too weak as a warrior," Winter replied haughtily.

Nova flared his mandibles in anger and subdued the Elite before Winter could even have a chance to react.

"You _will not_ insult my son in such a way! Scar is more than capable as a warrior, you and I both know this very well. You have witnessed his fights and his kills, do not mock me by saying he is unworthy and weak."

Winter roared in response and Nova tightened his grip on the Elite.

"It seems Wolf has forgotten to teach you how to be humble. You may be an Elite, but you've forgotten what it means to be a Yautja."

"What are you going to do? Strip me of my title as a warrior too?" Winter taunted.

Steam hissed through the doors as a familiar silhouette stepped into the room.

"Hello Winter."

Winter froze when he recognized who the voice belonged to.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Dun dun dun, who is it who could elicit such a response from Winter?_

 _Anyone wanna try and guess? XD_

 _Also, in case anyone is confused, Glaive is Shade's son, which means Scar and Glaive are both sons of two of the Elders._

 _Ember doesn't have any children given his mate died long ago and none of his offspring survived the Initiation Hunt._

 _Also, weird question but who wants to see Snow become a Bad Blood?_

 _Let me know in your reviews!_

 _See you all next chapter!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	17. Chapter 17

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XVII**

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Wolf," Nova said as he nodded at the Elite.

"No, I should be the one thanking you for informing me of my pupil's...behavior as of late. It seems he needs to be reminded what it means to be an Elite," Wolf said as he glared at Winter.

Winter said nothing as he hung his head in shame after Nova released his grip.

"Follow me," Wolf said sternly, turning around to head out the door.

"Where are we going?" Winter called, immediately following after his mentor.

"The _Keh'rite_ ," was all Wolf said as the two made their way towards the lifts.

* * *

Snow wandered through the lower areas of the mothership in an effort to clear her head and gather her thoughts. Of all the possible routes the Elders could have taken, with her exile and branding as a Bad Blood the most obvious, being stripped of her warrior status was _definitely_ not what she saw coming. Should she be thankful the Elders spared her from being a Bad Blood?

Turning the corner, Snow realized she was in front of the science wing of the ship, where Yautja researched and studied various life forms and organisms. She knew there was a hard meat queen aboard the ship, she had seen a group of warriors bring it back aboard heavily tranquilized and kept under tight control. Snow made her way over to the observation area and looked down, realizing there were three queens instead of the one she knew of.

Maybe the others brought aboard the other two a while back.

Of the three hard meat queens, one was clearly stronger and bigger than the other two, overshadowing them by height and size alone. The second one was a bit more timid and backed down every time the larger one hissed at it, but the third was rash and fearless, biting and chewing at the edge of the cages only to be shocked by powerful bolts of electricity every time it tried.

Moving along the observation area, Snow could see an assembly line where the eggs were being harvested from the biggest queen, though prevented from hatching thanks to cryogenic technology that froze the eggs the moment it passed through a gate.

Something clicked inside her head and Snow turned back around, making her way towards the area where the females were located.

* * *

Several hours later Flare deemed Lex strong enough to walk on her legs and released her from the infirmary. Scar was waiting for her outside the doors when she walked through, pulling on her fingerless gloves and adjusting them.

"Ready?" he croaked.

"Pretty much," she replied with a smile.

The two of them made their way towards the Elders' chambers to report on her situation, and Lex felt butterflies in her stomach. Nova was Scar's father and one of the Elders, how is she supposed to act around him?

"Breathe," Scar instructed upon realizing how nervous and jittery Lex was.

"Easy for you to say," she muttered.

Coming upon the door that led to the Elders' quarters, Scar pressed several buttons on the panel at the door and steam escaped as the doors hissed open slowly. Swallowing nervously to calm herself, Lex felt Scar's hand on her back giving her a gentle push. Her legs were on autopilot at that moment and she found herself standing in front of the three Elders.

"H-Hi," she said with a nervous wave of her hand.

The Elders all turned and trilled at her warmly, Ember stepped forward and towered over the human but Lex felt no animosity radiating from the Yautja. Instead the Elder gently tilted her head upward with one finger to look at the mark on her cheek.

"Scar marked you well," Ember said in perfect English, surprising Lex as her eyes widened in shock.

"Y-You speak English?!" she squeaked in shock.

"Where else did you think Scar learned so quickly?" Ember said as his mandibles clicked together in amusement.

"How?" was all Lex could muster.

"Young one, I have lived for far many moons than you have. One tends to pick up new languages when exposed enough," Ember said.

Lex gave a nervous laugh.

"Come, we have much to discuss."

* * *

Winter snarled in frustration as Wolf yet again parried his attacks with ease.

"You're getting sloppy and losing concentration," Wolf chided, easily side-stepping Winter's next attack.

"Fight me seriously!" Winter hissed, charging at Wolf for another attack.

Wolf had set the rule of no fighting with weapons, which left them with only hand-to-hand combat as the only option. Winter was glad to have a chance to fight his mentor, eager to prove how much he's grown as a warrior, but Wolf was putting down every single move of his with ease.

"Do not let anger cloud your judgement," Wolf said.

"I am not angry!"

When Winter ran towards Wolf for another attack, the latter swung his leg out and knocked Winter off balance, then pinned him to the ground.

"Let me up!"

"You still have lots to learn my young apprentice," Wolf merely said before knocking out the younger Yautja with a strong blow to the solar plexus.

* * *

"Help me," Lex said wearily once the Elders dismissed her from their presence.

Scar's mandibles clicked in amusement as he supported her by letting her lean against him.

"How it go?" he asked.

"Horrible. I thought they would never stop questioning me, your father especially."

"Elders want make sure you want be warrior," he explained.

"I never knew Ember spoke perfect English though!"

"Ember learn from mate."

"Oh? I didn't know Ember had a mate."

"Mate died long time, pups die too, Ember have no family."

Lex lowered her eyes when she heard this. She could understand perfectly what Ember went through, since her father died of a blood clot and her mother...well, Lex never really knew what happened to her mother after her father died. She just simply...stopped coming home one day.

"Is that why he sees everyone on this ship as part of his family?" she murmured, mainly to herself.

"Yes."

The two of them found themselves in front of Lex's room and the doors slid open after she punched her code in. After bidding Scar farewell for the evening, Lex stripped off her armor and hopped into the "shower" area of her room.

She failed to see an egg-shaped object in the corner of the room as the water began running.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _I was originally going to post this earlier and longer but I was diagnosed with a serious case of tonsillitis by my doctor yesterday so I went to bed earlier after taking like 4 different kinds of pills. Also had a fever of 39.4 celsius last night but thank god it's broken now._

 _I probably won't update for a day or two so I can focus on getting more rest and recover faster (lemme tell u, getting jabbing bouts of pain every time u try to swallow is no fun)._

 _See you guys in the next update!_

 _I promise things will pick up XD given the cliffhanger I have heehee_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	18. Chapter 18

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XVIII**

After spending a while in the shower just letting water pour over her, Lex wiped herself down with a towel and pulled on the Yautja version of pajamas given to her by Flare. Heading back to the bed so she could throw herself onto it, her eyes caught sight of a egg-shaped object near the headboard of the bed and her body immediately froze.

"Oh _hell_ no," she whispered.

What's even scarier was the fact the egg had already hatched, which meant there was a Facehugger scurrying around her room somewhere.

Scanning the room for signs of movement, Lex made her way over to the desk where her Bio-Mask was and placed it around her face. Switching to infrared vision, she scanned the entire vicinity, her breathing shallow as she scanned the proximity very carefully. She found it perched on one of the vents above her head, as if waiting for the correct time to catch her off guard to deposit a chestburster down her throat.

"Scar! Get in here!" she breathed in a urgent voice, speaking directly to the Yautja through her wrist-comp.

Praying the Predator heard her calling for him, Lex reached around blindly for anything to arm herself with.

Just as the tips of her fingers curled themselves around the familiar outline of a smart disc, the Facehugger chose that moment to launch itself at her.

* * *

A lone figure made its way towards the lower areas of the ship where the hard meat queens were being held captive. Slipping through security and evading cameras, the figure walked towards the cages. The eldest hard meat queen screeched at the silhouette but the figure remained unfazed. Thumping her tail against the cage in warning, the queen hissed again and only settled down when the figure moved past her cage. The second queen was in another part of the science wing, leaving the youngest caged several doors down from where the biggest was kept.

Instead of screeching and hissing at the figure like the eldest did, the youngest queen growled softly and lifted up her head when she scented who was in the room with her.

"If this works, we'll escape this place together," the figure said, sitting down in front of her cage.

The queen hissed quietly and thumped her tail once, indicating she understood the words.

"Soon everyone will cower before us, and they will pay for what they have done."

The Xenomorph hissed in agreement and whipped her head around when she scented someone coming towards her.

"I'll be back later," the figure said before activating stealth mode.

* * *

The Facehugger's sliced up body fell harmlessly to the floor as Scar's smart disc flew right through the gap of the opening doors to her room. Lex's legs gave out from underneath her as she slid to the floor, with Scar catching her in his arms as he walked into her room. She didn't even realize her body was trembling until his arms tightened around her shaking frame.

"S-Scar?" she managed to mutter.

"Here," came his reply.

"I-Is it dead?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Thank god," she breathed and relaxed in his arms.

He helped her stand up and went to check the egg after bringing her over to the bed.

"How egg get in room?" he asked, anger evident in his voice.

"I don't know! I didn't even realize it was in here until I came out of the shower and saw it hatched," Lex shuddered as she thought about the consequences of having a Facehugger attach to her.

Scar growled loudly in anger and headed towards the control panel on the side of the room and hooked his wrist-comp up to it.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Looking," was all he said.

Assuming he was looking for video image of the perpetrator, Lex went over to the dead Facehugger and kicked the foul thing out her room with a well-aimed swing of her leg.

Growling in frustration due to lack of evidence as to who planted the egg in her room, Scar disconnected his wrist-comp from the panel and stomped out the door.

"Where are you going?" she shouted.

"Elders, go ask for you change rooms."

"Change rooms? Change rooms to where?"

"My room."

"Oh," Lex was about the close the door when the words clicked.

"Wait _what_!?"

* * *

Winter groaned and found himself lying in a bed, upon closer inspection it was his own bedroom, though Wolf was currently inspecting the quality of his trophies as the Elite slowly walked around the room.

"What happened?" he croaked, feeling a throbbing pain emanating from his temple.

"You still have a long way to go, my young apprentice."

"My head..."

"I knocked you out so you could cool down. Are you feeling cool now?" Wolf asked, turning to face Winter.

"Yes."

Wolf nodded approvingly at several trophies belonging to hard meats Winter had killed with his time spent in the clan.

"Never forget your origins Winter, your roots are the most important. You may be one of the Elite, but at the end of the day, you are a Yautja like any other."

"I understand."

* * *

Every female in the room were surprised when the doors opened and Snow walked in, her mark no longer visible on any part of her face.

"Snow! What happened?" Wisp gasped, rushing over to her friend.

"The Elders stripped me of my rank as warrior," she replied.

"What!? Why!?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Snow told her friend, going over to the empty space that was once her bed.

"Good thing we didn't throw your stuff away when you were marked then."

Several other females came forward and laid her stuff on the empty bed. Snow was grateful her friends never turned their backs on her despite her becoming a warrior. She was just glad to even have friends, now that she was no longer able to participate in hunts.

Maybe starting over as one of the females wouldn't be a bad thing after all.

The others swarmed her at that moment and began asking her questions left and right. Snow realized she had _a lot_ of stories to tell her friends.

* * *

When the Yautja saw Lex chasing after Scar, they knew right away the plan had been foiled.

"I should've put three eggs, not one."

Slipping inside Lex's room while no one was in, the figure hastily made their way over towards the discarded egg and poured a little vial of blue liquid over it. Watching in satisfaction as the egg dissolved into nothing, they quickly cleaned up the remaining mess by pouring the rest of the liquid over the Facehugger corpse just outside the door. With no traces of evidence left that could point back to them, they quickly left the area before the cameras could pick up their presence.

Once they were sure no one was following them, the Yautja made their way towards the holding area where the queens were being kept.

"I'm sorry. I failed you," they said as the Queen hissed slightly in anger.

"Don't worry. Just give me some more time and I promise I'll break you out of here alright?"

Three thumps of her tail.

"I love you too," the Yautja said, resting a hand atop her crown.

"I need to go but I'll be back later."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Sooooooo who thought the one who planted the egg in Lex's room was Snow? XD_

 _Bet you didn't see that plot twist coming eh!?_

 _Anyways, the relationship between the Xenomorph Queen and the mysterious Yautja will be revealed later on!_

 _Right now I need to create more...mysteries? Cliffhangers? Eagerness to find out more?_

 _But yea, you'll find out why the Xenomorph Queen and Yautja are close and how they're soul mates in a way._

 _Does this pique your interest? ;D_

 _The true antagonist has yet to be revealed! Let's just say this Yautja wants Lex off the ship and Scar dead._

 _Who knows, maybe Snow can redeem herself later on and become a warrior again eh? ;3_

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	19. Chapter 19

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XIX**

Another jab to her carapace came from the right and the Xenomorph Queen hissed in anger, swiping at the instrument with her claws, only to get electrocuted by her cell when her hand touched the metal bars. Something prodded her again and quickly retracted after breaking off a piece of her skin. Pain ricocheted throughout her entire body as the instruments finally retracted and the gate to her cage closed with a hiss, blissfully drowning the Xenomorph in darkness.

Screeching from the pain dealt to her body, the alien queen growled in anger at the memories of being experimented on. Unlike most queens born from their hosts, she actually retained some memories from hers. Prior to hosting the queen, her host was a human female, the mate of one of the aliens who lived on the ship. Was this bond the reason why she felt at ease whenever they came to visit?

The gate to her cage hissed open and the queen instantly lifted her head in alarm, screeching in an attempt to scare away the intruder. When she picked up the familiar scent of who it was, her body relaxed and her head rested on the cage floor.

"They did experiments on you again didn't they?"

She hissed in response.

"Those fools...seeing you hurt like this pains me. I promise when I get you out of here, I'll make all of them pay. We'll turn them into hosts for your first brood, and we'll have an army of our own."

Her tail thumped excitedly at the thought of finally having her own brood of children.

"It's getting harder for me to sneak off like this to see you. Security has increased ever since Scar reported an egg in Lex's room, even though I got rid of the evidence. They always somehow manage to find the tiniest of details. Bear with it a while longer alright?"

She felt a hand gently rubbing the area below her enormous crown.

"Stay strong Keera."

The Xenomorph Queen recognized her name was being said and thumped her tail several times.

* * *

Well Lex certainly was _not_ expecting this.

After Scar told the Elders about the egg in her room and how a Facehugger tried to attack her, they immediately approved his request to let her stay in his room until a team was able to confirm there were no more unwanted guests lurking in the corners of hers. So basically until the Elders gave her the all clear to go back, she was going to be sharing a room with Scar.

Normally this was against the rules but they'd rather not have Xenomorphs running rampant around the mothership either if it could be prevented.

"Well...uhh...this is awkward," she said with a nervous laugh.

Scar's room was far more decorated than hers ever would or will be, with trophies practically taking up every available space. How the hell was she supposed to sleep with these creepy things looking at her? Lex missed the simplicity of her room at that moment, and contemplated risking a Facehugger using her as a host than stay a night in Scar's room. Yet when she remembered how Sebastian and the others died, the rational part of her brain told her this was the safest path to take.

"You take bed," Scar said.

"Where are you going to sleep then?"

"Floor."

"Isn't that like...bad for your back or something?"

Scar's version of confusion was enough to answer Lex's question. Maybe Yautja don't get stiff backs if they slept on the floor? They did hunt a lot after all, they must be accustomed to sleeping anywhere and everywhere right?

"So do the Elders know how long it will take before I can have my own room back?" she asked.

"Not yet but Elders want make sure room safe. Need know how egg came in room."

"Well I'm pretty certain it didn't just grow legs and waltz itself into my room of its own accord," she muttered under her breath, laying back on Scar's bed to stare at the ceiling (which was thankfully devoid of any trophies), wondering if someone was targeting her specifically.

"Do you think it's possible I'm being targeted on purpose?" she spoke absentmindedly while staring at the ceiling.

"Yes. Things like this no happen before," Scar replied.

"Great. Now I _seriously_ regret letting you take me on board for treatment that day," she bemoaned.

* * *

It felt good to be among the other females, Snow had forgotten what it meant to just be one of the "normal" Yautja and not worry about the next hunt or fighting for her life. Instead she could choose her own mate and do things with her friends, now that she was finally starting to accept the fact that Scar would never look in her direction. He only had eyes for the human, and though it frustrated her to no end, there was no way she'd even stand a chance now that she was no longer a warrior.

"Hey Snow," a voice called out behind her.

It was Blade.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you after what happened during the meeting. Are you sure you're alright?" the warrior asked as he gave her their version of a hug.

"Still a bit shocked I'm no longer marked, but other than that I'm pretty good."

"The others treating you alright?"

"Yea, it's like I never left."

"Good. Snow...there's something I want to ask you-"

Snow shook her head and raised a hand up to stop her friend.

"No. Blade, as much as I love you right now, I need time to myself to process everything."

"Fair enough. You know where to find me when your mind is clear."

He gave her another hug and hurried away from the corridor before others could see he was talking to her, lest they'll both get in trouble for Blade knowingly breaking the rules. Snow hated the fact that now, as one of the females, she couldn't really converse with the others since it wasn't part of their culture. Normally females would seek the strongest to mate with, to ensure her pups would be strong like their father as well.

Until her heart could get over Scar, she'll have to put her romance on hold.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Wolf?" Nova asked in shock.

"Yes. I need to ensure my idiot apprentice will not repeat the same mistakes and disgrace the title of a Elite," Wolf confirmed, smacking Winter upside the head for good measure.

Winter merely grunted his response.

"We originally accepted as a favor to you, but to think you'd be willing to stay with us for a short duration as well..." Ember murmured.

"The younger warriors on board will benefit if you taught them some lessons," Shade slyly inserted.

"Elder, please don't give Wolf any ideas! I don't need Scar improving his physical prowess even further," Winter said.

Wolf was deep in thought about the offer.

"Alright. I'll do it."

Winter passed out in front of his mentor and the Elders at that moment.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _For the sake of this story and my sanity, the Xenomorph Queen shall be referred to as Keera from now on._

 _I don't know if Predators pass out or not, but I wrote it in for some comic relief on Winter's behalf lol_

 _We're getting closer to the reveal between Keera and the mysterious Predator._

 _Anyone wanna give me some ideas for the Predator?_

 _Or you want me to be original and come up with my own? XD_

 _See you next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	20. Chapter 20

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XX**

The night spent in Scar's room was rather awkward and somewhat amusing at the same time for Lex. Awkward because they were in the same room and amusing because Scar became more and more confused the harder he tried to study her "hygiene" habits. It ended up with the Predator leaving the room in a huff while trying to clear his head around certain things. Lex must have fallen asleep somewhere after that point because the next thing she knew, she was covered with a blanket tucked around her body.

"Scar?" she called out sleepily, rubbing her eyes with one hand.

No response.

Wondering where he could have been, Lex yanked on her clothes and tied her boots around her legs. Then she headed out the door and made her way towards the "canteen" area of the ship. Along the way she passed by one of the rooms to the left, and when she heard it opening, looked up from her wrist-comp to find Storm coming out of his own room without his helmet on for once.

"Hey Storm."

Storm looked around and then down to find Lex waving at him.

"Yea yea I get it big guy, I'm short compared to the others."

Storm's mandibles clicked rapidly in laughter as he gently patted her on the back, being mindful of his strength.

"Have you seen Scar?"

The Predator made some hand gestures indicating towards the canteen.

"Huh, let's go find him then shall we?"

* * *

All the moaning and whining in the galaxy didn't do Winter much good. Wolf was set on remaining on the mothership for some time, and will actually train those he saw promise in.

 _Pa'uk_.

Instead Winter decided to pay a visit to Snow to see how she was doing.

He found her among a group of females at the eating area of the ship and approached them. The other females of the group immediately became shy when they noticed him walking over towards them. Snow turned her head, took one look at Winter, and went right back to ignoring him like he was invisible. Winter felt something pierce his heart and pretended to fall over.

"Winter! What's wrong?" all the females gathered around him.

"Leave him. He's being _hulij-bpe_."

That elicited laughter from the other females as they all gathered back around Snow. Winter realized his little plan was foiled and got up from the floor, wondering what exactly went wrong during their partnership with one another.

"You hurt me with those words," he said.

"Never said I would be nice to you despite not being a warrior," she replied calmly.

More laughter.

"Good day then," Winter said with a flustered gesture of his hands and walked away.

Snow couldn't help but laugh once Winter was gone from sight.

* * *

"Scar! There you are," Lex said when she finally spotted him talking to Glaive and Dagger at a table.

The trio broke their conversation and waved at Lex and Storm. Bringing her tray of food over to where they were, Lex slid herself next to her partner while Storm managed to squeeze into the space beside her to the right. Feeling a bit sandwiched between the two, Lex did her best to eat without interrupting their conversation. Not that she understood anyways since she didn't have mandibles on her face.

" _Have you heard anything yet?"_ Scar asked, looking at Dagger.

 _"No but it may be someone who wants Lex dead_ ," Dagger replied, flicking through images on his Bio-Mask.

 _"No really? Thanks for pointing out the obvious_ ," Glaive said.

" _Idiot_ ," Storm added.

Lex glanced up when she heard everyone directing their ire towards Dagger and desperately wished she had her mask with her.

"Uhh...is there something going on?" she elbowed Scar for his attention.

"Dagger say stupid thing," he translated.

"Huh...interesting," she muttered.

 _"Do you think it's one of the young bloods_?" Storm asked.

" _Impossible. They are under strict supervision by the Elders and their parents_ ," Scar growled back.

Amidst the furious clicking of mandibles and the occasional growling here and there, Lex finished her food and was about to get up when she spotted one of the younger Predators staring at her from across the room. Immediate chills crept up her spine as Lex sensed hostility, anger, and hatred from those eyes alone. The intensity of those feelings was enough to send Lex clinging onto Scar's arm.

"Scar! Scar!" she yanked on his arm repeatedly.

"What wrong?" Scar looked down at her.

"There's a Predator glaring at me," she explained, covertly pointing a finger in said direction.

Scar looked over in the direction of where her finger was pointing, only to find no one at the empty table.

"No one there," he replied.

"What?" Lex glanced over and realized the Predator from earlier was gone.

"But he was...right there..."

* * *

Good.

The human saw.

That was just a preliminary warning.

She isn't as safe as she thinks she is on this ship.

Turning down a corridor leading to the sleeping quarters of Blooded Yautja, one of the other warriors nodded at their presence.

The Predator nodded back.

' _Soon everyone will learn to cower in fear..._ '

* * *

Keera screeched in pain when another jab targeted her exposed right side.

How many more days of this must she endure?

It seemed every time she was woken, the Yautja would return and jab her with more needles.

The only comfort she looked forward to was their presence, but their musk was weak, almost non-existent as her second set of jaws sampled the air. Hissing quietly to herself, Keera circled the cage several times and settled down on her arms. Her right side stung with pain every time she moved, but Keera was used to it by now. The other two queens were shrieking several doors down, and Keera roared angrily to silence the other two.

Being older and bigger did come in handy sometimes.

Once everything was quiet, the Xenomorph Queen was about to resume her slumber when the gate to her cage hissed open. Her inner jaws came forward and scented the air, recognizing it as that of her companion and immediately her tailed thumped in excitement.

"Keera, how are you?"

She hissed quietly in response.

This time instead of waiting outside the cage like they normally did, her companion fiddled with something at the door of her enclosure and Keera could hear something opening. The next thing she felt was a warmth pressed against the crown of her head, and the Xenomorph chirped in comfort.

"I managed to get the code to your cage."

Her tail thumped against the floor rhythmically.

"In three days, I'll release you from your cage while most of the hunters are participating in a _chiva_. You can take those who remained as hosts for your children," they said.

Keera couldn't understand what was being said, but her mind did process the word children and she screeched impatiently, finally having a chance to breed her own.

"Wait for me."

The warmth disappeared from her side and the gate to her cage closed.

Satisfied she will soon have her own brood of children to look after, Keera settled down in her cage and sleep soon claimed her.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _3 days and everything is going to hell XD_

 _Anyone interested in the background story between Keera and the mysterious Predator?_

 _Let me know in your reviews and I'll update chapter 21 as a flashback story of sorts._

 _See you then!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	21. Chapter 21

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XXI**

- _LV 475, Layla's Light Colony-_

 _"Come on Keera! Mom's calling for us!" Richard shouted, knowing his sister was in her hiding spot doing something._

 _Keera quickly looked up from the secret hiding hole she was in and stuck her hand out, giving her brother a sign she heard. Once the footsteps retreated away, she turned her attention back to the alien she discovered a while back._

 _"I'll be back later alright? Stay here," she said._

 _The alien simply stared at her but judging from his body language, Keera knew he was finally starting to accept her presence. It was a victory for her in a sense since the first time Keera found the strange alien, he was so hostile she could barely even get close enough to help him with the life-threatening wound on his chest.  
_

 _"Try not to move around so much."_

 _Slipping out of her hiding hole and making sure the entrance was concealed from sight, Keera headed back down towards the settlement area where her parents worked as administrators of Layla's Light._

 _"I'm back," she called._

 _"Where have you been?" her dad asked, frowning at her over his glasses._

 _"Just in my little secret area. Needed some time to think," Keera poured herself a glass of water and drank from it._

 _"She means her hiding spot behind the abandoned reactor," Richard sniffed from beside his sister._

 _Keera kicked him under the table._

 _"How many times have we told you not to go there Keera? It's dangerous and old, I don't want to have to send a crew after you to pull you out of rubble."_

 _"I'm fine mom. Worrying so much increases your wrinkles," Keera said with a grin._

 _Tracy sighed and returned to her food while her husband Jake chuckled at his daughter's antics. Keera ducked her head and resumed eating her food but kept kicking her brother's leg discreetly under the table, then also gave him death glares when her parents weren't looking._

* * *

 _Later that night when everyone was asleep in their rooms, Keera pulled the blankets back and slipped out of her pajamas. Carefully making her way downstairs to avoid waking her parents, she went over to the storage area and rummaged around until she found a piece of raw meat. Putting the meat into a small bag, Keera pulled out two more pieces and threw those inside as well. Securing the back around her back, she quietly crept out of the house and headed for the hiding spot behind the reactor._

 _Once she was back in the hiding spot, Keera shined her flashlight to illuminate the dark and was glad to see the alien was still there._

 _"Hey, I'm back."_

 _The alien made weird noises and turned his head to look at her. Removing the bag from her back, she reached inside and extracted the pieces of meat. Upon seeing this in her hand, the alien sat up a little straighter as it watched her unwrap the meat._

 _"Here," she left them at a reasonable distance from the alien, avoiding being in its range if it decided to attack her._

 _Still rather suspicious of her intents but hunger overpowering his rational thinking, the alien took the meat and began devouring it. Keera watched from her spot in the corner as it ate like an animal, tearing into the meat with its mandibles._

 _"I'm Keera, do you have a name?" she asked it._

 _The alien paused in its eating to look at her._

 _"I'm Keera," she repeated while pointing to herself._

 _"Echo" it said in a guttural voice._

 _"Well then, it's nice to meet you Echo."_

* * *

- _Three months later-_

 _"You need to leave! There's something hunting us!" Keera said, dragging Echo away from the carnage that was going on beyond the barricade._

 _An outbreak of aliens somehow happened after one of the colonists brought back an egg from a derelict spaceship they came across while scavenging one day. The egg hatched and attached itself to one of the scientists studying it, and then a small alien burst from its chest later on. From what Keera knew, the alien grew rapidly and captured more colonists before forming a nest in the lower areas of the reactor. The defenses the settlement set up wasn't enough to deter them, and they were quickly overrun._

 _It was a miracle Keera even managed to escape._

 _"Echo! Come!" she shouted, pulling on his arm._

 _One of the entrances was blocked by an alien that dropped down from the ceiling. Keera screamed in shock and scrambled backwards in an effort to get away from the creature. Just as it was about to drag her away to the nest, Echo effortlessly killed it with a single blow of his spear. If it weren't for him pulling her backwards in time, the acidic blood from the alien would have eaten through her clothing._

 _"E-Echo?"_

 _"Follow," was all the alien said._

 _She trailed along Echo cautiously and he allowed her to cling to his side._

 _"How did you kill that thing back there?"_

 _"Am hunter, hunt_ _kiande amedha for sport."_

 _As much as she wanted to ask what those strange words meant, Keera knew Echo had to concentrate or they'll both end up dead._

 _"We have to find my parents!"_

 _Peeling herself away from his side, Keera ran towards the administration area where her parents were. Unlocking the door with the code her parents gave, she ran inside and looked around frantically._

 _Dead bodies._

 _Some were impaled._

 _Others were missing limbs._

 _Some had their chests broken with ribs exposed._

 _Fighting the urge to throw up at the sight, Keera began searching for her parents among the dead._

 _"Mom! Dad!"_

 _There was no response._

 _"Come on Keera, think think!"_

 _Then she remembered every colonist was implanted with a chip at birth._

 _Hurrying over to the computer system in the central room, Keera logged in with her parents credentials and managed to access the location of the chips of her family. A map appeared on the screen and her heart sank upon realizing where her family was located._

 _"They're in the reactor..." she whispered, walking backwards until she bumped into Echo._

 _The alien studied the screen carefully._

 _"Where here?" he asked, pointing at the blinking dots._

 _"The reactor...it's where we get power for the colony...and if it blows up then we can kiss our planet bye bye."_

 _Echo made a note on the position of the colonists and turned back around. Keera scrambled to her feet and went back to his side when he held his hand out to her. It seemed no matter where they turned, the aliens were always there waiting to ambush them, but Echo took them out with relative ease. Keera made sure to stay out of sight every time, though she was never far from where he was._

 _Clearing most of the room and heading towards the lower depths where the reactors were, the duo were suddenly surrounded by aliens. One of them wrapped its tail around Keera's ankle and yanked her off balance._

 _"Echo!" she screamed._

 _He whirled around and threw something at the alien, cleaning slicing off its tail, but rivets of blood landed on Keera's feet, eating away at her flesh and she screamed in agony. Seeing her injured sent Echo into a frenzy as the hunter began attacking the aliens without discrimination. Struggling to crawl away from the fighting, Keera hid herself behind a table but one of the aliens grabbed her by the waist with its tail._

 _"Echo!"_

 _"Keera!" Echo threw a shuriken at the alien but it disappeared inside a vent, taking Keera with it. Impaling the remaining alien with his combistick, he followed after the only source he could._

 _Her screams._

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Apologies for this chapter being in italic but that's how I do flashbacks XD_

 _Anyways looks like I'll have to split the backstory into several chapters or something._

 _Now that our mysterious Yautja has been introduced as Echo, what are your thoughts on him? XD_

 _I'll leave a little background info on Keera and Echo for you guys._

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_

 **Keera Yorkland** : Keera is the daughter of Tracy and Jake Yorkland and older sister to Richard Yorkland. Born and raised on the colony of Layla's Light, Keera is an intelligent and curious child. Once she was old enough, she began sneaking out of the colony to investigate the unexplored areas of LV 475 alongside her brother. While she was exploring one day on her own, Keera came across a damaged spaceship containing an injured alien she had never seen before. After she managed to get the alien to her secret hiding spot, she began to befriend it until the alien allowed her to help treat his wounds. She would often return and keep him company as his wound healed, stealing portions of meat from her home to feed him. As a result, she developed a close bond with the alien and became his only companion until he was ready to return home.

 **Echo** : Prior to being stranded on LV 475, Echo was on his _chiva_ with two other fellow Yautja. After successfully completing the hunt, the trio were set to return home when a stray Xenomorph managed to damage their ship. With no way of contacting their mothership, their own ship crash landed on LV 475. His friends were killed in the crash but he managed to survive, albeit with near fatal wounds from debris piercing his body. Keera found him in this state and despite initially trying to scare her away, she kept returning to help him. Eventually Echo learned to trust the human and allowed her to look after him while his body recovered. Once fully healed, he was about to signal his mothership to pick him up when the outbreak happened. With Keera taken captive by the Xenomorphs, Echo ventures towards the reactor to destroy the nest and Queen if one has been born.


	22. Chapter 22

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XXII**

 _Keera's screams reverberated throughout the entire ventilation system as Echo followed after her voice. The hard meats were fast when it came to crawling, even Echo was having a hard time pinpointing her location. It seemed whichever hard meat took Keera was hell-bent on not letting him get to her, because the place was suddenly swarming with more of them._

 _His wrist-comp suddenly started beeping and Echo hissed in frustration, pressing several buttons on the machine._

 _Two heat signatures were detected near his vicinity and scans of his mask indicated they were his fellow clan members._

 _"Echo!"_

 _Screeches and hisses from hard meat sounded in the air as they were blasted apart by the plasma-casters from his allies._

 _"Strike! Crusade!"_

 _"We came to get you. This place is overrun with kiande amedha, we have to set the bombs to self-destruct and get out of here!" Crusade threw his spear at another hard meat that tried to sneak up on them._

 _"No! I'm not leaving until I save her," Echo fixed the plasma-caster to his shoulder plate and began running towards the reactor._

 _"Save who?"_

 _"Keera."_

 _With no other choice but to follow their comrade through to the reactor, Strike and Crusade activated their cloaking, disappearing from view. Echo did the same and scanned the surrounding area with his mask. They had to be close to the location by now, judging from the sticky substance covering the walls and the damp temperatures. Quietly taking down any hard meats they came across, the trio eventually found themselves at the nesting area where all the colonists were taken._

 _"Keera!" Echo searched for signs of his companion._

 _"Echo?! I'm here!" Keera screamed from one corner of the room._

 _"That's a ooman you're going after? Are you insane!?" Crusade grabbed Echo by the shoulder before the latter could run towards her._

 _Echo knocked his friend's hand away and snarled angrily at the two._

 _"She saved my life! I will not abandon her!"_

 _He ran towards where Keera was and realized she was cocooned to the wall like the rest of the colonists, beside her feet laid one of them, and Echo knew right away what had happened._

 _"It's in me, one of them. You have to kill me! Please Echo!" Keera begged, tears streaming down her face._

 _Using the scanner in his mask, Echo could see the parasite growing within her body, forcing its way out through her rib cage. Keera coughed violently as the hard meat began breaking free._

 _"Kill her before the parasite breaks free," Strike said._

 _"We can't stay here forever. Lay down the bombs and move," Crusade ordered as he threw his shuriken at another hard meat._

 _Torn between the desire to save his companion and destroying the nest, Echo knew he had no other choice if he wanted to prevent the serpents from running rampant. Flexing his arm to release his wrist blades, he impaled Keera the moment the parasite broke free of her chest, while secretly saving it from death. For some strange reason he couldn't fathom, Echo had a feeling the parasite in his hand would never harm him._

 _"We leave now!" he said, pushing several buttons on his wrist-comp while the other two did the same._

 _Once the bombs were thrown inside the nest, the trio took off running towards the exit before the bombs exploded._

* * *

Echo woke from his sleep after dreaming of the times he spent with Keera. After the planet was destroyed thanks to the force of the bombs, the mothership picked him, Crusade and Strike up from space. Upon discovering Echo had an infant hard meat queen with him, the Elders forced him to hand it over to the researchers. The moment Keera left his side, she began going feral and attacking everyone in sight, even managing to injure several of his kin as she grew to a rapid size. Only when he managed to break free and calm her down did everyone realize he was the key to making her cooperate.

She was kept in a cage since that day.

No.

No more of this.

Soon he'll free her and the two of them will make the others pay for what they have done.

* * *

Lex was positive of what she had seen at the eating hall earlier.

A Predator was definitely glaring at her.

Yet when Scar looked up, the Predator was gone from sight.

It couldn't just be her imagination could it?

Still unable to comprehend what had just happened, Lex trailed after Storm and Scar as they made their way to the training hall, or _keh'rite_ in their language. She definitely wasn't looking forward to training today. Scar was a tough opponent but to have to fight Storm together? She might as well just offer herself up as a trophy to the two Yautja.

"We train," Scar said as they stood in front of the room.

"Against you and Storm? You're kidding right?" Lex asked incredulously, stepping back nervously from the duo.

"I train Storm first, you watch."

"That changes things," Lex plopped herself down in a corner of the room and began observing.

Immediately the two Predators went at each other and even if it was just training, the fight was still rather brutal and not something Lex was used to seeing. Despite sparring without the use of weapons (deadly in any case), the two Predators were still more than a match for one another. Whenever Scar managed to land a blow, Storm would block and parry right back. Scar would do the same for blows aimed at his own body, only he would retaliate in a stronger fashion compared to Storm.

Lex was mesmerized by their fight.

* * *

-Three hours later-

"Oh my god...I'm sore everywhere..." Lex moaned, throwing herself onto her bed.

The team that the Elders sent to search her room finally gave her the all clear to move back in and Lex couldn't be happier. Not that she didn't like staying in Scar's room, just the trophies decorating the interior was enough to give her the heebie jeebies for the entire night. Not to mention the lack of a shower in his room, which Lex immediately hopped into the moment she was back in her own.

Training with Scar was definitely up there on her list, and Lex was actually proud of herself for doing much better than she did the very first time she trained with him. He kicked her ass so badly that time, it took forever for her to work out the kinks in her muscles. Now that she was improving in her hand-to-hand combat and weapon usage, Scar told her it was time to up the training and teach her how to use some of the more dangerous weapons they had at their disposal.

Ever since she first saw Scar use the gun they had taken at Bouvetoya Island, secretly she wanted to use one of her own.

Her killing an Alien and a Queen earned her the right to use one.

"Here's to tomorrow," she said as hot water ran down her body.

Things were finally starting to look up for her.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Who missed me? XD_

 _Weekends are for me to relax and stuff lol._

 _Unleash the Xenomorph Queen! Coming next chapter!_

 _How will the ship react to this?_

 _How will Scar and Lex react to this? XD_

 _Stay tuned to find out!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	23. Chapter 23

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XXIII**

Lex was asleep on her bed when loud banging from the door jolted her from her dreams. Hurriedly throwing on her under armor, she hobbled to the door while pulling on her boots and pressed the button.

Scar was on the other side, his mandibles flaring in alarm.

"Scar? What the hell is going on?" she demanded, waiting for him to give her a reasonable answer for waking her up.

"Hard meat Queen escape, we hunt now!"

It took several seconds for her brain to process what he just said through the haze of sleep that had settled within.

" _How_ did it escape?!" she exclaimed, running back inside to grab her armor that was hanging in the wardrobe.

"Not know. Elders order hunt, must take back ship."

"Before we're all turned into those blasted aliens right?"

Scar nodded.

Throwing on her mask and slipping every weapon into the various holsters and sheathes, Lex ran towards the elevators with Scar and her mask already picked up sounds of fighting coming from the lower levels. Then the recognizable screech of an Alien Queen echoed loudly in the air, prompting Lex to change the vision mode on her mask. The outline of said Queen showed up a further down.

"How many are fighting her?" Lex asked, turning the corner.

"All warriors."

"You're telling me you have literally everyone fighting and still can't kill her?" her voice laced with disbelief.

"Bad-Blood fight with hard meat, turn on us."

Those words nearly made Lex stop in her tracks.

"We have Bad Bloods with us? How in Paya's name did you not figure that out?"

"Not know everything."

Well, he had a point.

If Bad Bloods were behaving like they would normally as a marked warrior, there was no way the others could've figured out their true intentions from just observation alone right? Could it have been that Predator who was glaring at her the other day from across the room while they were eating?

"I think it might be the Predator who was glaring at me that day..."

Storm appeared from one of the corners of the corridor and began communicating rapidly with Scar. Based on the way their mandibles were clicking-in anger mostly-Lex had a feeling it wasn't good news he was giving Scar.

"What did he say?"

"Echo."

"Echo?" Lex was confused.

"Bad Blood."

So Echo was the name of the Bad Blood?

"Was he the one who released the Queen?"

Storm was the one to nod.

* * *

- _Five hours earlier-_

Echo slowly made his way towards the science wing of the ship, making sure to keep his composure calm and collected at all times. Everyone had basically retreated to their rooms for some rest, which meant there wouldn't be much security around the science wing of the ship aside from several scientists who rotated on a set schedule. Slipping out of his room and calmly making his way towards the elevators, Echo casually nodded his head towards several other warriors who saw him.

Once he was inside, he pressed the button for the lowest level and then activated his cloaking when the doors slid open. Quietly slipping past the guards and scientists on watch duty, Echo made his way to where Keera was kept and entered the code to her cage.

"Keera? I'm here," he called out.

A soft screech from the darkness answered his calls and Echo carefully crept his way towards her. Even without the need to switch visions on his mask, Echo could tell right away she was injured.

"Did they hurt you?!" he hissed in anger.

Another soft shriek answered his questions.

"No more. We're getting out of here tonight," he informed her.

The Xenomorph Queen perked up her head at this and Echo rested a hand on her crest.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

Keera snarled in response.

"Let's go!"

Needing no other invitation aside from those words, Keera charged through the gate and began tearing down the corridor with Echo following in camouflage. The scientists weren't expecting any of this to happen and were alarmed to see a hard meat queen barreling their way. The guards on duty tried to pull out their combi-sticks but Echo silently killed them from the shadows. He watched in satisfaction as Keera killed the scientists herself, her inner jaw snapping forward to pierce their foreheads before their bodies fell listlessly to the ground.

"Revenge is at hand."

Keera roared in triumph.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Lex inquired, feeling her legs starting to give out underneath.

"Close," Scar replied.

"My legs feel like they're going to fall off."

They turned the corner and were greeted with more warriors making their way towards...wherever the hell the queen was at that moment.

" _Elders have given us the order to take down the kiande amedha queen and any Bad Blood we find_ ," Scythe informed Scar when they spotted him with Lex.

" _Any signs of Abominations?_ " Scar trilled back.

" _Not yet, thank Paya no one was taken away and the loud screech from earlier was warning enough_."

" _Have you located Echo yet?_ "

" _We've pinpointed his location to where the kiande amedha is_ ," Scythe said.

" _I knew there was something wrong with him! The way he keeps glaring at the Elders and keeps to himself_ ," Strike growled.

As usual, Lex had no idea what was going on but decided to keep to herself. The tension was thick enough as is, and the last thing she wanted was for Scar or one of the other Predators to get mad at her for asking a silly question.

The entourage turned another corner and Scar halted when he saw his mother frantically rushing over to him.

" _Scar! Scar!_ "

" _Mother, where is Arrow? Why isn't he with you!?"_

" _He took him! You have to save your brother my son!_ " Dice wept, cradling her daughter closer against her chest.

Scar roared in anger and charged off towards the elevators before Lex could even stop him.

* * *

"Let me go! Let me go!" Arrow demanded as he tried in vain to get Echo to release him.

"I'm sorry little one, but I have no other choice."

Echo didn't want to target a pup, but this was the only way he could send a message to Scar. For too long has he watched as the latter was bathed in glory and praised left and right for what he had done during his _chiva_. Had the others forgotten what _he_ had done!? He took out an entire planet of _kiande amedha_ , more than any the others could ever hope for. If it weren't for Strike and Crusade back then, Echo would've had far more kills. Instead they overlooked his achievements and took away the one he truly ever cared about, even if she had been reborn as a hard meat queen.

No.

No more of this.

This time, he will _make_ the others acknowledge what he had done.

Even if he had to sacrifice an innocent life to do it.

Keera's nest was a little further ahead and she will require offspring to guard her while she prepared to lay eggs.

Scar's brother will make the perfect offering for her.

It was time to make the others pay.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Arrow has been kidnapped!_

 _Someone save the little pup!_

 _Scar is gonna have Echo's head impaled on a combistick and paraded around for everyone to see XD_

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	24. Chapter 24

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XXIV**

"What's going on?" Lex grabbed Glaive's arm when she saw Scar rush past them towards the elevators.

"Arrow gone," Glaive managed to say.

"Arrow? Scar's little brother?"

Glaive nodded his head.

Well shit.

No wonder Scar is pissed off and angry.

"We have to help him!" she said, running towards the elevators.

Dagger, Glaive and Storm shared a brief look and took off after the ooman. Scar was going to have their hides if anything happened to his future mate, and no one wanted to be on Scar's bad side when he was pissed off.

"Any idea where he went?" Lex asked when the others joined her at the elevator.

Storm pulled up his wrist-comp and pressed a few buttons on it. A map of the ship appeared before their eyes and two blinking dots marked the location of Scar and the Bad Blood called Echo. The dot belonging to Scar was quickly advancing towards the _kiande amedhe_ and Lex knew she had to act fast before she lost him for good.

"Let's go!" she pressed a button on the elevator.

The doors slid closed and the lift began descending but in Lex's mind, it felt like forever before they finally reached their destination. The moment the doors opened, several plasmacasters were pointed in their faces but Storm growled a warning to let the others know they were allies.

" _Where is Scar?_ "

" _He ran right past us before we could even react. He's heading for the reactor in the center of the ship!_ "

Glaive growled lowly at this.

" _They've taken his brother as a captive. We must get to the reactor before the hardmeat queen has a chance to produce an Abomination!_ "

The other warriors stepped aside and allowed the four to head deeper into the ship. Shrieks and growls soon filled the air as they closed in on their targets.

"I hear them!"

They turned the corner and saw Scar engaged in close combat with Echo, the latter holding an unconscious Arrow on his back with a makeshift wrap fashioned crudely out of stray bits of cloth. Echo was using Scar's brother as leverage to prevent the older warrior from closing in on him. Lex could see Scar was deliberately holding himself back to prevent injuring his sibling.

"Scar!" she yelled.

A hiss from above distracted the group as Storm shoved Lex out of the way just as a tail landed at the spot where she had been standing moments prior.

The alien queen was scurrying around the ceiling of the area they were in, using the various nooks and crannies to hide herself from view. Lex and the others switched to infrared vision on their masks and saw where the queen was hiding.

Activating their plasmacasters simultaneously, the four of them fired off shots at the queen's directions while making sure to avoid hitting any vital areas of the ship that would send it into decompression.

That was the last thing they wanted.

The queen shrieked when she saw the blasts coming and tried her best to dodge them, but one managed to injure her badly, sending acidic blood raining down from the ceiling.

"Keera!"

Lex blinked several times.

The alien queen had a name?

She didn't have time to dwell upon it because Glaive and Dagger jumped into action to take on the queen, leaving Storm with Lex as they charged forward to help Scar save his brother.

* * *

-Moments before being found by Lex-

"Echo! Release my brother this instant!" Scar roared angrily, confronting the Bad Blood.

"Scar! Save me!" Arrow cried from behind Echo's back.

"Come and get him if you can then," Echo taunted.

With another roar of anger, Scar launched himself at Echo and began engaging in hand-to-hand combat with the smaller Predator. Echo was pretty lithe and agile for his size, and he easily dodged the blows coming from Scar.

With his brother being used as a hostage, Scar had no way of seriously injuring the latter without inflicting damage on Arrow as well.

"What's the matter?" Can't land a hit on me? I thought you were the finest warrior on this ship!" Echo taunted again.

"What kind of warrior uses a pup as a shield?! You disgust me!" Scar spat.

He tried to land a hit on Echo's waist area but the latter twisted at the last second, revealing Arrow instead and Scar pulled his foot back only to be kicked in the chest by his opponent.

A growl escaped his mandibles as Scar quickly oriented himself.

"Scar!"

That's when he heard Lex's voice from behind.

* * *

Fuck.

Echo knew how to fight even with Arrow strapped to his back.

It was a three versus one situation with Storm, Lex and Scar advancing towards a disadvantaged Echo, but the latter was still somehow able to gain the upper hand. Lex ducked another blow and aimed one at Echo's legs but Arrow was in the way of her attacks. She pulled back at the last second and was rewarded with a punch to her chest, sending her staggering backwards into Storm.

"Damn it, we can't do anything without injuring Arrow."

Storm clicked his mandibles in agreement and made several gestures with his hands. It took Lex a moment to realize he was going to go invisible and try to cut Arrow free from Echo's back.

"So you want me to help distract him while you do so?" she asked, tilting her head back to look at him.

Another nod.

"Right. I'll distract him as best I can," Lex said.

Activating his camouflage to disappear from sight, Storm stealthily made his way towards the other side of the room while Lex focused her attention back on the two battling Predators. Scar was still trying to land a fatal blow on Echo, but Echo used his smaller size to his advantage by making sure Scar would end up hitting his brother every time he tried something funny.

"Let's even up the odds shall we?" Lex pulled out a shuriken and took a deep breath.

Once she was sure where Echo would land, she threw her hand out and watched the disc sail through the air, avoiding Scar as it slipped under his arm and scratched Echo's upper arm deeply, drawing blood from the wound as the Bad Blood howled in pain.

Scar monopolized on this chance and managed to land a hard blow to Echo's chest.

At that very moment, Storm struck and slashed at the wraps holding Arrow in place before catching the pup in his arms. He camouflaged from view, making sure Arrow was hidden as well before making his way back to where Lex was to hand him over to her.

"I got you," Lex whispered, cradling a terrified Arrow in her arms.

Arrow sniffed several times and looked up at her with terrified eyes, prompting Lex to hold him even closer against her chest.

With his brother out of harms way and safe with Lex, Scar roared and resumed his assault on Echo only for the latter to block the blow as a combistick appeared in his hands.

* * *

" _Give it up Echo, you're not going anywhere!_ " Storm said as he stood beside Scar.

" _You two are fools if you think I'm going down this easily_ ," Echo responded with a bitter laugh.

" _You're the only one left and soon that kiande amedhe will die as well. You've done all of this for nothing_ ," Scar snapped.

Echo clicked his mandibles together in laughter at this.

" _Who said Keera was the only freed hardmeat queen aboard the ship?_ "

Two more screeches echoed loudly in the air at that moment and everyone aside from Echo whipped their heads around in alarm. The other two alien queens that had been contained descended from the ceiling and circled the four cautiously. Lex held a trembling Arrow against her as the pup whimpered in fright.

" _Keera_!" Echo shouted loudly.

A crash from left brought the four back to reality as Glaive and Dagger flew in the air like two puppets, landing harshly on their backs beside Storm and Scar.

" _Sorry. We tried to kill her but she's way more intelligent that the other queens we've fought_ ," Glaive said, grasping Scar's hand to stand up.

Keera emerged from the torn hole and shrieked again, summoning the other two queens to her side. Scar carefully studied the three queens and noticed the one called Keera was abnormally larger compared to her brethren.

"Is it me or is the one called Keera bigger than the other two?" Lex said.

"Empress..." Scar finally replied.

"Empress? What's that?"

"Mean Keera older, stronger, command more power. Normal queen bow to her," he explained.

"Oh.."

That explained why the other two queens listened to her commands.

Echo let out a sharp whistle and the two smaller queens advanced on the four. Immediately the Predators formed a defensive formation around Lex and Arrow, with Storm and Dagger taking on one queen while Scar and Glaive fought the other. Lex picked up Arrow in her arms and ran for safety while the two opposing species fought it out in the middle of the room.

Arrow trilled in terror as he watched his older brother fight a giant hardmeat queen, his claws tightening around Lex's wrists as she held him close.

"It's ok. Scar will win," she soothed in an attempt to reassure him everything would be alright.

"Worry about yourself first," a voice beside her hissed.

Lex attempted to jump back from the shock but a hand snaked its way around her wrist and she found herself staring face to face at Echo.

The coward had used the distraction of the battle to make his move towards her while her guard was down.

"You! You speak English!" she said in surprise.

Wait.

Why should she be so surprised?

Ember spoke perfect English.

Scar can somewhat speak English.

' _Snap out of it Alexa! This isn't the time for this!_ ' she mentally scolded herself.

"One move and your head comes off," Echo threatened, pressing the blade of his smart disc against her throat.

Echo whistled sharply again and Keera screeched loudly, ordering the two queens to back away as the four Predators focused their attention on him. Upon seeing Lex being held hostage, Scar let out an angry roar but that only motivated Echo to push the blade deeper into her neck.

Even with the protection of her armor, Lex could feel the blade slicing through her skin slowly.

One wrong move and she'll lose her life.

* * *

" _Release her you coward!_ " Scar demanded.

" _I'm the one making the demands here, not you Scar._ "

Storm placed a restraining hand on Scar's shoulder before the former could leap at the Bad Blood for vengeance.

" _One wrong move and Lex will die. We cannot act hastily_ ," he said to his leader.

Scar snarled in response but fought his urges back and glared at Echo.

" _What do you want? Release Lex and Arrow and I promise we won't kill you all_ ," he said.

Echo's mandibles clicked in amusement at Scar's hollow threat.

The ooman female was Scar's weakness.

As long as he had her in his hands, Scar wouldn't act recklessly to try and save her.

" _I'm not falling for that. I originally planned on turning you all into Keera's first brood of hardmeat, but it seems that's no longer an option. I saw the trajectory of the ship, the Elders have already set a course for Yautja Prime. The moment this ship arrives there, we'll be stormed by every single Yautja on the planet. Therefore, I want you to help me get off this ship with Keera and the other two queens._ "

The four Predators exchanged looks.

" _If we do as you say, you_ will _release Lex and Arrow back to us_!" Storm growled.

" _Get the ship ready first, then we'll talk_."

* * *

-Ten minutes later-

Once the ship was fully prepared and everyone else aboard the ship were aware of the current situation, the Elders gave Scar the authority to grant Echo his request. Pressing several buttons on his wrist-comp, Scar called the ship over to the hangar where they had relocated to. Echo watched carefully as the ship landed and after scanning with his mask to ensure no one was waiting to ambush him aboard, had Keera and the other two queens board first.

" _You got what you wanted, now release Lex and Arrow!_ " Scar demanded.

Lex had a feeling something wasn't right and noticed Echo pulling out a small dagger from his belt before hiding it in his hand.

"Arrow, run!"

She shoved Arrow away from her and whirled around in an attempt to stab Echo with her own dagger, but the latter saw through her and parried the blow easily.

"Brave but foolish," he said before plunging the dagger into her chest.

"Lex!" Scar roared her name as he charged towards them.

Her world began to turn black as Lex felt her consciousness slip into darkness.

The last thing she remember was Scar's silhouette running towards her before she succumbed.

Echo caught Lex and picked her up as the engines roared to life. He watched in satisfaction as the ship took off from the hangar with the ramp slowly rising to shut itself. The look of agony on Scar's face was enough to make up for the lack of a brood from the mothership.

For the first time in a long time, Echo was happy.

* * *

"Lex!" Scar chased after the ship but it was futile.

The moment it was out of the hanger, the ship initiated a warp jump and disappeared into a wormhole.

"Get me a ship! I'm going after them!" Scar said as he stormed past the other three.

"The Elders ordered us not to do anything until we returned to Yautja Prime," Glaive said.

"I don't care! Echo has my mate and I'm going to kill him for it!" Scar snarled angrily, shoving Glaive aside when the latter attempted to calm him down.

Storm casually stepped up beside his leader and knocked him out via a blow to his solar plexus before Scar could even react. Of the four of them, Storm had the fastest hand-to-hand combat techniques and it wasn't just for show either.

Scar's body slumped to the ground and Dagger caught him in time.

"Let's report back to the Elders. I placed a tracking device on the ship so they won't be getting far."

"Way to go Storm."

"That's our second-in-command."

Storm gave the equivalent of a sigh and started heading towards the residential quarters with an unconscious Scar in his arms. Arrow was clinging to Glaive's chest in terror and the older Predator tried his best to soothe the traumatized pup.

* * *

"Arrow! My son!" Dice called when she spotted Arrow being held by Glaive.

Arrow untangled himself from Glaive and ran straight into his mother's arms as the two burst into tears.

"Thank you! But where's Lex?" Dice inquired when she saw Lex wasn't with them.

"Echo has her," Dagger spoke for the group.

"Save her! You must save her!" Arrow finally implored, looking up at the four with round eyes.

"Of course we will. First we need you to look after your brother, can you be a big boy and do that for us?" Glaive said.

"Yes!"

While Glaive brought Scar inside Dice's room to wake up on his own, Storm and Dagger went to the Elder's quarters and reported on what happened.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _I'm still alive lol_

 _Here's the much anticipated chapter XD_

 _Please don't kill me for what happened to Lex!_

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	25. Chapter 25

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XXV**

For the first time in his life, Winter felt powerless as he struggled to help contain the hardmeat queens as they somehow managed to escape the confines of their cages. He was an Elite, trained by Wolf himself! Not many could have that honor and look at where that has gotten him, fighting alongside several other warriors and all of them were unable to contain the queens.

"Duck!" Winter ordered, swinging his combi-stick around and impaling one of the queens on the right side of her body, the tip piercing through the thick carapace of her armor.

The queen shrieked in pain and swatted at Winter but he retracted his spear and rolled out of the way in time.

"Hit her with all you've got!" Winter shouted.

Everyone in the vicinity unleashed their strongest attacks on the two queens but their attacks were for naught.

A sharper screech echoed loudly in the distance and the two queens paused in their attacks. Their heads cocked to the sides briefly as they hissed sharply to one another, then took off scrambling towards the ceiling before disappearing from sight. Winter and the other warriors stared in confusion at the retreating figures of the queens and then at one another.

"What in Paya's name just happened?" Javelin asked, sheathing his weapons deftly.

"I don't know, nor do I want to know."

Everyone suddenly received a message on their wrist-comps from the Elders, ordering their return to the gathering hall.

"Come on," Winter said.

* * *

Scar groaned and opened his eyes blearily to find Arrow hovering over his face.

"Scar! You're awake!" the pup said eagerly, throwing himself on top of his brother.

"Arrow?"

"He was waiting for you to wake up the entire time," Dice supplied, coming into the room to pluck her youngest son off her eldest.

"Lex! I have to find Lex!" Scar suddenly shouted, jumping out of the bed and making a beeline for the door.

The doors slid open to reveal his father and the other two Elders standing there.

"Father! I have to save Lex!"

"Calm yourself my son. Storm has placed a tracker on the ship they were on. We are monitoring their progress as we speak, they will not be able to escape our detection. In the meantime, we must return to Yautja Prime and resupply the ship. The Ancients have called a meeting with us to discuss what to do about the three escaped queens aboard the shuttle as well."

"How far are we from Yautja Prime?" Scar suppressed the urge within himself and trusted in his father's judgement.

"We will be arriving soon. Prepare yourself for the meeting with the Ancients, they have requested your presence as well."

* * *

-Somewhere in the middle of space-

Pain.

That was the first thing Lex felt.

Unbearable pain shooting from the center of her chest towards every part of her body.

This forced her eyes open as she sat up abruptly, groaning in pain when the movements only caused her agony. When her eyes finally adjusted to their surroundings, she noticed Echo sitting in the pilot seat of the ship, his hands constantly pressing buttons and adjusting various knobs and levers. Glancing down at her body, Lex noticed the dagger that had been plunged into her chest was no longer there. Instead she found several thick layers of bandages wrapped tightly around her body and her cheeks flushed momentarily at the realization of Echo tending to her wound.

"You're awake," came his voice from up front.

"Did you do this?..." Lex gestured at her bandaged wound.

"Would you have preferred if I let you bleed out?" Echo responded coldly.

"That would've been better," she muttered under her breath.

"You are Scar's weakness. I cannot let you die so easily."

There he goes again with the whole vendetta against Scar.

"What is it with you and Scar? Why are you so hell bent on killing him?"

Switching the ship to autopilot so he could talk freely, Echo turned around and growled in a low voice, his mandibles opening and closing in a silent threat.

"He took everything I worked so hard for away from me."

"Okay...and explain to me why your English is so good."

"That is none of your business."

A screech could be heard from somewhere deeper within the ship and Echo gave a sharp whistle of his own.

"Why does she listen to you?"

Again Echo refused to answer and resumed piloting the ship. Lex brought her legs together against her chest and laid her head in between the gap. Her armor was left on but her weapons and wrist-comp were taken away, no doubt to prevent her from making trouble or contacting the others. Lex could only silently pray that Scar had a plan of sorts to get her out of the situation she was in.

* * *

-Yautja Prime-

The ship landed on one of the hangars and the Elders disembarked with Scar beside them. Awaiting their arrival were the Ancients, the most respected of the Yautja. All of them carried their masks under their arms as the small group greeted them.

"Respected Ancients, we have returned as per your instructions," Ember said.

"Tell us what happened. Your transmission mentioned something about three hardmeat queens escaping aboard a ship with a Bad Blood and a ooman female. What is that all about?"

"Several moons ago during the _chiva_ of my son and two of his comrades, they came across a group of humans at the hunting site and proceeded to kill all as per their training. The oomans had released the queen from her cryosleep too early and she began producing eggs. Celtic and Chopper were killed but Scar managed to escape thanks to the actions of a ooman female who saved his life, and they defeated the queen together. I marked her myself as a sign of her courage as a warrior. We returned to the same planet after receiving a distress call from several young Unblooded who were there on their own hunt and my son ran into the ooman female again. This time, I allowed him to bring her aboard for treatment after saving his life a second time, and she has become a part of the clan since."

The Ancients clicked their mandibles together briefly.

Oomans becoming a part of their clan and culture were not unheard of. Machiko Noguchi of Broken Tusk's clan was one of the oomans who have willingly joined a clan, therefore it wasn't a shock to them that Ember's clan had accepted a ooman into their ranks as well.

"This still does not explain how or why the three queens escaped with a Bad Blood," Ar'kai growled.

"My son's intentions is to become mates with the ooman female, and I do not object because I have seen the way they interact with one another. Echo knew of their relationship and used her as leverage to get my son to secure their passage off the ship. Storm has placed a tracker on the shuttle, and we are still tracking their location. Once we have a positive response, we will go after them to retrieve the three queens and rid ourselves of the Bad Blood."

"This is your mess to clean up. We expect nothing but positive results. Resupply your ship and have the other hunters take a well earned rest to prepare for the upcoming battle. Facing one hardmeat queen is no easy feat even for the most seasoned of warriors, but to face three at the same time is something unheard of. Make sure everyone is adequately prepared and their weapons replaced," Sher'tal instructed.

"Understood," Nova bowed his head.

"Ancients wait," Scar finally spoke up.

"What is it?" Xai'har, leader of the Ancients inquired.

"One of the hardmeat queens has become an Empress," Scar revealed, shocking everyone within hearing distance.

Nova whipped his head around sharply to look at his son.

"Are you sure of this my son?" Nova asked in a grave voice.

"Yes. Her size and crest are bigger than normal, and the other two queens obey her commands without question."

"An Empress...this has never happened before without the presence of a hive being established."

"We must capture the queens before a hive can form."

* * *

Once the meeting with the Ancients were over, Scar returned to the ship and quickly began preparing for the trip to rescue his potential mate. The Ancients had given them fresh supplies of everything they would need, including more advanced weaponry and wrist gauntlets. This time it seemed the scientists of Yautja Prime came up with a newer version of the gauntlets, one that came with a _Kuhjad_ which allowed for more advanced functions. Even the wrist blades were new, allowing for it to completely retract into their gauntlets and hidden from view.

"Nice weapons," Glaive said as he examined the new batch of shurikens.

"We each get one of these?" Dagger was excited to be receiving new upgrades.

"Yes. The Ancients want us to purge the three queens before it spirals out of control," Scar answered.

"You're obviously going to save Lex and leave the killing to us aren't you?" Storm eyed his leader through his Bio-Mask.

"She comes first," Scar slipped several new shurikens into their holders on his belt and activated his Bio-Mask.

"Figures," Dagger snorted from beside Glaive.

"Enough. We're leaving when the first sun rises. My father has ordered all of us to get appropriate rest for the hunt that's to come. The Council has also authorized two warships to follow us as reinforcements in case the queens have formed a hive."

The other three were stunned by this piece of information.

The Council oversaw their entire race and only gave judgement when deemed necessarily. However, only they had the authority to mobilize the warships on the planet in cases of emergency, and clearly the Ancients saw the existence of three queens converging a great enough threat to send not one, but _two_ warships to act as reinforcements for their own mothership.

* * *

-Planet Tyr'Sauk (LV 354)-

After what felt like an eternity cooped up in the small cockpit of the ship they were on, Lex was glad to see they were circling a planet in the distance. The journey to wherever they were going had been rather uneventful since Echo refused to talk to her aside from the occasional grunts that signaled his annoyance. Not that she cared one bit, she had nothing to say to the one who not only tried to kill her, but kidnap her as well just for leverage against Scar.

"We're landing here," Echo said gruffly, directing the ship to break through the atmosphere of the planet.

"Why are we landing here of all places?" Lex asked suspiciously.

"Locals here revere _Kiande Amedhe_ and their queens, even willing to offer their lives to become a part of the hive."

It took a moment for Echo's words to process properly through Lex's brain.

"You plan on turning this planet into a hive!?" she said in shock.

"The people consider it an honor," Echo stated bluntly.

Lex felt her legs give out from beneath as she fell on the mesh-wire grating of the ship floor, her eyes widening in alarm at what she had just heard.

"You're willing to sacrifice an entire planet...just for the sake of your revenge? How _sick_ are you to even go this far?!" she whispered in horror.

Echo curled his fist in anger and slammed it atop the panel.

"Don't you talk to me like you know anything about sacrifices! What do you know about sacrificing anything in your life!?"

Snapping her hand back after forming a fist, Lex punched Echo sharply across his lower jaw, injuring herself and him at the same time as she pulled it back.

"I nearly lost my life _twice_ to save someone else. I _killed_ one of my friends during the expedition to Bouvetoya because of you guys. I _gave_ _up_ a freelance career to join Scar on an intergalactic trip around the fucking universe, hunting god knows what and learning to live with your kind! Yet you have the audacity to ask _me_ what I have sacrificed? Well, here's your fucking answer you prick. I sacrificed _everything_ to be here, to get where I am today without being forced to do something against my will. The ironic part? I'm a fucking human, I don't have superhuman strength or advanced technology like you to help. I survived on pure instincts and a strong will to live alone!" she spat angrily, cradling her injured hand against her body tenderly.

Her sudden outburst quelled any flames of rebellion within Echo as he found himself speechless for the first time.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _In regards to their new weaponry and stuff, I got the idea from the Predator movie where the Rogue Predator had new weapons that previous films didn't show. Figured I'd throw it in there since it would make sense for them to develop newer versions of everything constantly and all the time lol._

 _In case you're wondering, while Echo is a Bad Blood, he's not entirely all bad. He still has some sense of honor within him, but anger and vengeance against his clan has clouded his judgement and mind. Maybe Lex could help bring it out before Echo truly becomes a Bad Blood eh?_

 _Next time: Unleash the three queens! Chaos is bound to ensue XD_

 _Will Scar and the others get there in time? ;3_

 _See you all then!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	26. Chapter 26

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XXVI**

-Yautja Prime-

Scar found himself restless for the remainder of the day and decided to visit the places he grew up with on Yautja Prime. Everywhere he went, others seemed to recognize him and soon Scar found himself being flanked by males and females alike. Females who were looking for a potential mate tried their hardest to gain his attention, but he paid them no heed. Other males were congratulating him on becoming a Blooded warrior and wanted tips on how to become one themselves. Scar felt overwhelmed by the sudden attention and activated his cloaking to escape from them.

Once he was far away from the crowd and back on the safety of the ship, he revealed himself and immediately headed for his room.

"What's the hurry?" Storm noticed Scar stalk by in a scary mood.

"I can't walk around Yautja Prime without being bombarded by females and males alike. I just want some peace to clear my head for a while," Scar growled.

"Safest place is on board the ship and you know it," Storm replied as he held his stomach in laughter, his mandibles clicking together rapidly.

"Funny," the latter replied with a low hiss.

"The Elders have given the order to take off. I pinpointed the location of their ship," Storm revealed, gripping Scar's upper arm as the latter attempted to stalk off again.

"Where are they!?" he demanded.

"Tyr'Sauk."

Scar felt the energy drain out of him the moment he heard the planet's name.

"Tyr'Sauk!? Don't tell me he's planning on..."

"Seems like it. We all know the locals of the planet revere the hardmeats as their gods, it's one of the reasons why we were able establish such a good relationship with them. If Echo manages to convince them to allow a queen to create her hive there..."

Neither were willing to speak of what was to come should that actually happen.

It would be a second Xenomorph Prime, minus the presence of a Queen Mother.

* * *

-Planet Tyr'Sauk-

When the ship was docked in one of the hangars and secured by Echo via his wrist gauntlet, he forced Lex off the ship with him. The natives were already aware of his presence on the planet and had gathered around the hangar to catch a glimpse of the Predator. Echo gave Lex her Bio-Mask back but not out of gratitude, perhaps he wanted the natives to focus their attention on him and not her.

"Walk and do not say a word," Echo said from behind, pushing Lex with a clawed hand.

Lex rolled her eyes beneath her mask and walked forward while the locals gathered around to stare at her in awe. This was when she got a good glimpse of them, and impulsively she switched visions in her mask to get a better view of their physique. The natives of Tyr'Sauk were known as the Re'Nlok, humanoids with a similar physique, save for their fox-like ears and eyes.

Oh there was the fact that they had fox tails protruding out of their backs as well.

Might as well just call them fox people.

One particularly well dressed Re'Nlok with ornamental beads and a staff made out of an animal skull that was highly decorative to the eye stepped out, she was clearly a female and she locked eyes with Echo.

"Lower your head," Echo ordered.

The leader fixed her attention onto Lex at that moment and she felt a chill run down her spine as a warning. There was something about the leader that gave off a bad vibe to the human, forcing her to quickly lower her head in case something unpleasant happened to her.

Echo stepped in front of Lex and began conversing with the leader in a strange language that was neither Yautja nor English. Thankfully her mask had a translator function which Echo was seemingly unaware of, otherwise he would've kept it off her head. The Elders had the hindsight to install that function in her mask to help her translate what the other Yautja were saying back on the ship, but this was the first time she'd ever use it to this extent.

What she heard sent more chills down her spine.

 _"We welcome you to our home, it has been far too long since we last had a visit from one of our deities_ ," the leader said.

" _I have brought what you desire with me. Have you prepared the sacrifices necessary?_ " Echo responded.

" _Yes of course. Six volunteers have been chosen, they are glad to have been selected and are willing to give their lives to birth our deities._ "

Echo nodded in satisfaction.

" _Good. The ceremony will take place tomorrow for I have traveled a long way. I require a room to rest and food for a meal_."

" _Of course great one, but what of your companion over there?_ "

The leader pointed her staff at Lex at that moment and it took all of her willpower not to look away.

" _She is not to be harmed nor used as a sacrifice. I have plans for her, just give her a room and some food._ "

" _Understood_."

The two finished their conversation and Echo came back over to where Lex was standing. She glared at him defiantly through her mask but he merely snorted at her attitude. Two of the Re'Nlok came forward and began leading Lex away towards a lavish building that resembled a palace. A series of thoughts instantly flashed through her head as she was being led away. What the hell just happened? What did Echo mean when he said she wasn't to be harmed and he had plans for her?

Whatever it was the Predator was planning, she wanted no part of it at all.

* * *

The two Re'Nlok brought her to a lavish room in one of the wings of the palace and bowed before disappearing back out the doors. Lex rubbed her wrists repeatedly to get blood circulating after Echo removed the bands around her hands earlier. Taking several steps into the room, the first thing that caught her attention was the giant light hanging over her head. It resembled a crystal chandelier like the ones back on Earth, but the materials weren't exactly the same. The stones used _looked_ like crystals but the composition of it was different.

There was a bed smack in the middle of the room and off to one side housed a smaller area that suspiciously resembled a bathing area.

"What the hell..." Lex murmured as she slowly walked around the room.

Was she a prisoner or a guest?!

Before she could fully digest what was going on with the room, there was another knock at the door and two female Re'Nloks entered, one bore a basin of liquid between her hands while the other held new set of clothes in hers. The first one beckoned for Lex to go into the bathing area and when she refused to budge, basically pushed her into the smaller room by force.

"Hey!"

Ignoring her outbursts due to the language barrier between the two races, the two maids proceeded to strip Lex down before pushing her into the pool in the middle of the floor. Falling backwards unceremoniously into said pool, water rushed up Lex's nose and she broke through the surface, coughing and sputtering as she wiped her eyes.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!"

A bucket of water was then dumped on her hair, followed by some sort of oil the maids worked through her scalp and follicles. By the time they were finished raking their claws through her scalp, Lex felt her head was rubbed raw by their harsh treatments. Just when she thought the worst was over, one of the maids began to scrub her body vigorously until her body turned red.

"Ow! That hurts! Stop it," Lex shoved the maid away when the maid tried to go for her nether regions.

Seeing they weren't going to be able to wash that part of her, the taller Re'Nlok handed Lex the towel she was using earlier and the two left the room, leaving the change of clothes on the rack beside the pool.

Unwilling to stay in the pool any longer than needed, Lex jumped out and yanked on the new set of clothes. Glancing down at herself to see what kind of outfit she was wearing, she saw a strange design on the front of the robes. The material itself was soft and silky to the touch and seemed to hug her body perfectly in every curve. There were a pair of sandals next to where the robes had been in a soft shade of brown. Lex bent and tied them around her legs, realizing the straps went halfway up her calves. As much as she hated wearing these clothes, the ones she had been wearing were taken by one of the maids moments ago when they left her alone.

"What the hell is going on..." Lex mumbled, walking out of the area.

The doors to her room flew open and her instincts kicked in as her body adopted a defensive stance.

* * *

Keera screeched and thumped her tail against the floor in anticipation as Echo rubbed her crown with one clawed hand.

"Are you excited?" he asked, watching as the six volunteers entered the room before laying themselves down atop the sacrificial tablets.

Another screech.

The alien Empress had finally grown an ovipositor after the Re'Nloks provided her with a room that acted as her makeshift throne. Now that she could begin laying eggs, Keera was quivering with anticipation at the thought of finally having her first brood of children. The other two queens were given to two nearby tribes who have ties with the Re'Nlok people. Echo had no doubts they were going to be given a chance to hatch their own hardmeats as well.

With Keera as an Empress and listening to his orders no matter what, he had complete control over the hardmeats that were soon to be born. As Empress, Keera was dominant to the other two queens, which meant she could make them order their children to follow her orders.

Or his.

It didn't matter.

What mattered most was he will soon have his own army.

Scar and the others are in for a surprise when they finally land on the planet.

Yes, Echo knew about the tracking device placed on his ship.

He deliberately didn't remove it for this very purpose.

No doubt those idiots were on their way to the planet to hunt him down and save the ooman.

"Let's show them what happens when they make us their enemies," he said, rubbing Keera's crest affectionately.

The eggs were taken by several servants and placed before the willing volunteers. Upon sensing movement on the outside and potential hosts, the eggs opened up simultaneously and six parasites emerged, latching onto the faces of the Re'Nloks. Echo watched in satisfaction as the eggs were deposited down their throats before the parasites released their grips and died.

Soon.

Retribution is at hand.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Echo knew about the tracker all along!_

 _The others are heading for a trap!_

 _How will they contend to an army of Xenomorphs under the command of a Yautja?_

 _Also, who is the mysterious stranger that entered Lex's room?_

 _Find out next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	27. Chapter 27

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XXVII**

Lex's eyes widened in shock when a Re'Nlok entered her room, only this one was clearly a male and of high standing due to his elegant outfit. Once those eyes locked onto hers, every ounce of energy was drained out of her body and Lex felt her legs go slack. The mysterious Re'Nlok caught her in his arms before she hit the floor, then picked her up bridal style over towards the bed.

"W-What are you doing?" she protested, struggling to break out of his embrace but her limbs refused to listen.

The Re'Nlok looked at her and Lex could suddenly hear a voice inside her mind.

The alien was talking to her telepathically.

 _I know who you are, Alexa Woods_.

"Y-You know my name?"

 _The All-Seeing Eye has foreseen this, and as King of the Re'Nlok, I was granted knowledge of this future. Our paths were meant to cross but I cannot see any further than that. However, I have seen two paths that lay before me and you. What happens in the future depends on the path you choose right now._

"Depends on me?...What are you talking about?"

 _Listen carefully and closely to what I am about to say._

She gave the Re'Nlok her undivided attention.

* * *

"Can't this ship go any faster!?" Scar growled in irritation as he paced the bridge relentlessly.

"Any more strain on the engines and we'll be stranded dead in space. The warships will only come _after_ we've confirmed the existence of a hive on Tyr'Sauk. One more warp jump and we'll reach the planet. Crusade and the others are preparing for the jump, just head back to your room for now," Storm said in an attempt to calm his friend down.

Knowing that grumbling and complaining wouldn't make the ship go any faster, Scar left the bridge and headed towards the western quarters where the rooms were.

His mother and siblings remained behind on Yautja Prime after his father deemed Arrow needed time to heal and recover from the traumatic experience aboard the ship. Now that his family was in no immediate danger of any form, Scar found it easier to breathe as he walked through the quiet corridors. It seemed every warrior aboard were all in their rooms getting rest, save for the few assigned to the engine room in rotating shifts.

Winter was coming out of the _keh'rite_ when Scar turned the corner and the two shared a tense moment.

"I heard you let Echo escape the ship with all three queens and the ooman female," the Elite taunted, hoping to elicit a response from Scar.

"Big words coming from an Elite who couldn't even take down a hardmeat queen despite having the help of other warriors," Scar retorted, pushing past Winter to disappear inside his room.

Winter clenched his hands together in anger and punched the wall beside him.

He wasn't mad at Scar's harsh words.

He was mad at himself.

Mad at his lack of strength in taking down a hardmeat queen.

Was he really losing his touch like Wolf told him of earlier? His teacher had warned his skills were starting to slack when they were sparring, he refused to believe it back then but that battle back then proved his mentor's words correct.

"Pa'uk. You call yourself and Elite? You're just a laughing stock right now on the ship," Winter growled.

The stares and talks behind his back when he passed by the other clan members were insults enough.

No.

He needed to prove his strength.

Not just for himself, but to the others aboard the ship.

But most importantly...he had to prove himself to Snow.

* * *

During the fight with the hardmeat queens aboard the ship, Snow was the one who directed everyone else to take shelter in the lower levels until the fighting was done. She may not have been a warrior anymore, but it didn't mean she'd abandon her clan in times of need. When everyone started panicking upon hearing the alarms go off, Snow was the first to spring into action as she ushered everyone towards the elevators.

When the warriors came down to ensure everyone was alright, they were surprised to see many females and their pups moving calmly and orderly with Snow guiding them on what to do. They were grateful to their former comrade and immediately took off to fight the hardmeats when Snow reassured they would be fine without them. Winter also stopped by to see if they were safe and Snow had to hide among the other females to avoid being seen by him.

When he couldn't find her among the group of females (she had turned her head around to face a corner), the Elite left in frustration to join the other warriors in stopping the rampaging queens aboard the ship.

"Why did you avoid him?" Crimson asked when Snow lifted her head around.

"I have my reasons," Snow responded in a clipped voice.

With everyone huddled safely in one of the lower level chambers, Snow then shut the door and gathered the others around in a small group.

What seemed like an eternity later the doors opened to reveal the Elders standing there with several warriors. Upon seeing the females and pups were safe from harm, the trio turned and gave a nod to Snow as silent acknowledgement for her contributions. Nova had told her to meet with them in the meeting hall later on, and Snow was currently on her way there when she overheard Scar and Winter arguing further up.

Hiding herself behind one of the walls and peering around to see what was going on, she managed to pick up what their conversation was about.

"You let Echo escape with all three hardmeat queens and the ooman female," Winter taunted.

Snow growled to herself when she heard this.

So Lex was gone?

That meant Scar would most likely chase after her.

She missed the rest of the conversation but heard something being slammed into the wall. Winter had punched a hole in the metal plating while growling to himself about something. Quickly ducking behind a crate of supplies from Yautja Prime, she waited until the Elite disappeared from view before finally emerging to go into the meeting room. Ember and the other two Elders were waiting for her arrival when the doors slid open to allow her entry.

"Greetings Elders," she said respectfully.

"Snow we've been waiting for you," Ember said.

"What matters do you wish to discuss with me?"

Nova pressed a button on his wrist gauntlet and the table in the center slid open in half as a pedestal rose up from the floor.

Her armor and weapons!

"What is the meaning of this?" her voice quiet, shaking with uncertainty.

"The others have given reports on what you did during the escape of the hardmeat queens. After holding a meeting with the Ancients back on Yautja Prime, we have all agreed to bend the rules this once and give you back your status as a warrior, that's if you're willing to accept that is."

"I..."

* * *

Lex allowed herself to be dressed by the Re'Nloks assigned to be her personal handmaidens. After hearing the King (whose name turned out to be Va'Ilu), she knew what she had to do in order to ensure survival not just for herself, but the entire Re'Nlok race as well. The female Re'Nlok she saw earlier turned out to be the High Priestess of the All-Seeing Eye, and she also happened to be Va'Ilu's sister Va'Alu. She did not approve of her brother inheriting the throne, but apparently Re'Nloks were a patriarchal society, thus the throne was passed from father to son instead of order of birth.

Echo had brought her here to be Va'Ilu's wife.

This would only increase the reputation between himself and the Re'Nloks.

However if what Va'Ilu told her earlier was true, then she'd have to play her part perfectly for the plan to work.

First she'd have to trick both Echo and Va'Alu into thinking she's going through with the marriage to Va'Ilu.

Hence her allowing herself to be dressed by the handmaidens in a lavish robe that was the Re'Nlok's version of a wedding dress. The robe revealed _way_ too much skin for her liking, but Lex couldn't complain even if she wanted to. The dress was passed down from the royal family for the future queen of the Re'Nloks and to not wear it would be an insult to their culture. According to Va'Ilu, the dangerous one was his sister as she was able to cast spells that messed with the mind and senses. No wonder why Lex felt a chill down her spine the first time she saw the high priestess.

She had to remain on their good side.

Once she was dressed the doors to her room opened again and Va'Ilu appeared, dressed in a similar outfit to hers except it was clearly the male version of a tuxedo.

 _Are you_ _ready?_

"More than I'll ever be."

 _Remember, we must fool my sister if we are to let our plan_ _succeed._

"I know."

He held a hand out towards her and Lex grasped it with her own, allowing herself to be led down a long corridor stationed with guards. Upon nearing the balcony doors, the two were greeted by Va'Alu as the High Priestess scrutinized Lex from head to toe. Echo stood off in one corner with arms crossed as he watched her, but Lex flipped him off and ignored him afterwards.

The two siblings exchanged brief words and Va'Alu slammed her staff against the ground three times.

Cheers erupted from the courtyard below as the King of the Re'Nloks appeared with his human bride by his side.

Lex forced herself to remain calm as she gave several waves, but her eyes were searching the stars for signs of a ship.

' _Come on Scar...come and find me before all hell breaks loose on this planet..._ '

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _So what exactly did Va'Ilu tell Lex in regards to the future?_

 _Why is she going through with the wedding?_

 _How will Scar react when he finds out? XD_

 _Stay tuned for more!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	28. Chapter 28

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XXVIII**

The ceremony didn't last that long much to Lex's relief. The only thing she had to do was wave and smile as Va"Alu said some strange words and then pointed at the two of them with her staff. She bowed when Va'Ilu indicated she should and the crowd went wild when it was over. Apparently she was now Queen of the Re'Nlok people (but in name only obviously, as Va'Ilu made it very clear to her earlier on he wasn't going to force her to perform her...marital duties). Va'Alu was apparently pleased with their union and struck her staff thrice against the ground to settle the people down.

She spoke in that strange language Lex couldn't comprehend, and then the familiar shrieks of Xenomorphs echoed loudly in the air. Eyes widening in shock as the aliens suddenly emerged from their hiding places, Lex would've stumbled back in fright if it weren't for Va'Ilu holding her hand tightly in assurance.

 _They will not attack any of us, do not worry_.

"Easier said than done," she whispered, forcing herself to remain calm despite the strong urge to run from the balcony.

Echo walked into view beside two of the aliens and Lex wasn't surprised to see the Predator wasn't being mauled to death in front of everyone.

No doubt these must be from Keera's hive.

At that moment the entire crowd knelt down on the ground as Echo passed by with the two aliens flanking his sides like bodyguards. Everyone parted and had their heads lowered in awe at the presence of seeing their deities.

Lex was the only one _not_ impressed by this.

* * *

"I..."

Snow stared at her armor and her mandibles clicked together as she thought about what Nova said.

This was her chance to regain her status as a warrior!

Her chance to impress Scar into changing his mind!

"Before you give us your answer, please understand this doesn't mean you can disregard the rules. Should we hear one report from any other warrior about you stepping out of line, we'll strip you of your warrior status immediately."

That was fine.

She wasn't planning on winning over Scar through cheap means this time.

"I understand," she said with a firm voice.

Ember gave a nod of approval and Snow took her armor back from the stand.

* * *

Once the procession was over and all the Xenomorphs were paraded through the streets like some kind of freak show, Lex was finally allowed to return to her room after Va'Ilu brought her back inside the palace. From what he revealed to her prior to their "marriage", Va'Alu had given a room in the palace over to Echo for him to use as Keera's breeding area or something. The aliens she saw earlier were only a small part of the alien empress's army, since there were more people who gave up their lives to birth the damned creatures.

Time was running out.

Va'Ilu had received reports that the neighboring tribes also had aliens of their own, and the only thing that prevented them from running wild and killing everyone was Keera's dominance over the other two queens. Unless she gave the order to move or kill, the other two queens had to obey her commands.

Tyr'Sauk was slowing turning into one giant hive.

Throwing herself down on the bed in the middle of the room, Lex pulled her mask over from the table and fiddled with it.

"Isn't there a button or something on this thing that lets me contact the others?" she grumbled, thoroughly examining the mask from top to bottom.

Nope.

Frustration threatening to boil over at that point, Lex placed her mask to the side and grabbed her wrist gauntlet next. Her knowledge of Yautja has vastly improved thanks to Nova and Scar tutoring her during her spare time aboard the ship, therefore she was able to navigate through the gauntlet with ease as she searched for a function that resembled a SOS or something.

"There has to be something here!"

Nothing.

Resisting the urge to throw the damned thing against the wall, Lex placed the gauntlet back with her other armor pieces and sat down on the bed in frustration.

She had no way of contacting Scar and warning the clan about the Xenomorphs on the planet.

If they were to land without being aware of what was going on, the entire planet could be thrown in danger or worse...blown up like the temple on Bouvetoya when she witnessed Scar detaching his wrist gauntlet after activating the makeshift bomb on it.

There was a knock at the door and Lex got up from the bed to go answer it.

Standing on the other side was none other than Echo.

"What the hell do you want?" she demanded, attempting to shut the door in his face but was stopped by him.

"To talk," the alien responded.

"I have _nothing_ to say to you."

"Don't you want to know the truth about why I brought you here? Why I'm doing this?"

Lex narrowed her eyes at the Predator.

"The only thing I know is you're a psychotic, cold-blooded alien who kidnaps others for fun for your sick, twisted games. I don't give a shit what you want to tell me. You basically kidnapped me to be married to some fox-like alien race's king! What the hell have I ever done to you to deserve this!?"

"This planet will soon be embroiled in a dangerous war with another race, one with an advanced army of hybrids."

"That has nothing to do with me or you, why the hell are you even involved in the first place?!" Lex could feel a headache brewing as she resisted the urge to punch Echo in the jaw while his guard was down.

"Because my parents were killed by that race and used in their experiments!"

* * *

-Somewhere in space-

"We'll be arriving shortly once we exit this warp jump," Crusade informed the Elders.

"Good. Have every warrior prepared and ready for battle. If a hive has already been established on Tyr'Sauk, the warships will join us before we engage the serpents."

"What of the ooman? Surely she will become caught up in the middle of all this."

"My son will rescue her, our main task is to stop any further breakouts from happening."

"And Echo? How are we to deal with him?" Strike inquired from beside Crusade.

"If Echo has indeed turned into a Bad Blood, then he shall be killed according to our laws."

The windows turned black as the ship emerged from the hyper jump and the Predators found themselves overlooking the planet of Tyr'Sauk in the distance. For the longest time they have been revered as gods by the locals of Tyr'Sauk, and whenever the planet was chosen to host a _Chiva_ for the unblooded of their clan, the locals were always more than willing to sacrifice a few of their people to birth the serpents.

It wasn't a surprise Echo chose this place out of the entire universe to become a hive.

"I'm detecting something on the radar."

"What is it?"

A screen appeared on the windows overlooking space to show a large battleship with a familiar emblem the Yautja were familiar with.

"The Ez'is royal fleet!" Nova hissed in anger.

The Ez'is were a technologically advanced race much like the Yautja but their culture and society revolved around war and conquer. Unlike the Yautja who hunted only worthy prey and operated on a code of honor, the Ez'is do not hesitate to kill any and all who get in the way of domination.

"Why are they here on Tyr'Sauk?" Strike asked no one in particular.

"I sense something darker is at play here. Cloak the ship immediately," Ember ordered.

Crusade activated the ship's cloaking and the engines were killed to prevent attention from being drawn in their direction.

"What are we to do now? With the Ez'is here, things have become quite complicated," Nova murmured, exchanging a look with Shade and Ember.

"We'll send a small group down to scout and see what the situation is. If we alarm the Ez'is, the consequences will be deadly."

The other two Elders nodded in agreement at Ember's suggestion.

"Call for Scar and his team, they are the best at recon."

Strike pressed several buttons on his gauntlet to send a message to Scar and his team.

Everyone failed to notice a shadow hiding in the corner of the room before quietly slipping out via a vent in the wall.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _So what's gonna happen now? ;D_

 _Who is the mysterious shadow who overheard everything that was going on?_

 _Stay tuned for more!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	29. Chapter 29

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XXVIX**

"What do you mean your parents were killed? By who? The Re'Nloks?" Lex still refused to let Echo into her room, instead talking to him through a tiny opening she discovered after slamming the door shut in his face when the Predator wasn't looking.

"The Ez'is are not like us. We are bound by a code when we hunt other races and species, but the Ez'is only know one thing; destruction. They will stop at nothing to conquer their enemies. Multiple planets have already fallen under their rule or have been completely annihilated without a single trace. They tried to attack Yautja Prime in the past previously, but all attempts were repelled because our weaponry were just as advanced as theirs are. The Ancients of our planet signed an uneasy truce with the Ez'is royal family. They would no longer attempt to invade us as long as we did not interfere in their affairs."

Lex narrowed her eyes.

"What does this have to do with your parents?"

"The Ancients never fully trusted the Ez'is so my parents were sent on a mission to observe them to ensure they honored their end of the truce. I was just a pup back then, no younger than Arrow. I remember my parents telling me they would return soon, my father and mother were both warriors at the time. They infiltrated the Ez'is fleet and gathered intelligence on the enemies. Before they could return, they were caught and subjected to experiments which eventually claimed their lives."

"How do you know all of this if you were just a pup back then?"

"My parents managed to send a distress signal back to the ship prior to being captured," Echo said quietly.

Despite hearing his background story and about the death of his parents, this still did nothing to ease the tension in Lex's mind as she continued to stare at him suspiciously.

"That doesn't explain why you can still speak English fluently. It's even better compared to Scar and Nova."

"Keera taught me."

Now Lex was surprised by this.

"Keera? But she's a Xenomorph!"

"She was a human, the one who saved my life when I crash landed on her planet."

* * *

Scar and his team were on the bridge moments after receiving the message on their wrist gauntlets. The four walked in on the Elders discussing a strategy quietly while pointing at something on the map.

"We are here," Scar said.

"My son it is good you are here. We have an important mission for you and your team. The Ez'is have arrived on Tyr'Sauk, we want the four of you to go down to the planet and find out what is happening. Do not engage under any circumstances, you are merely there to scout and report."

"What of my mate? I cannot just leave her there if a hive has been established," Scar growled, keeping his temper under control.

"Your priority is to stop whatever the Ez'is are planning and prevent Tyr'Sauk from turning into another Xenomorph Prime!"

Storm and Glaive restrained Scar from lashing out at the Elders but subtlety standing on either side of their leader. As much as Scar wanted to disobey the commands and rescue his Lex, he could feel his comrades silently urging him not to do anything rash or stupid. Clenching his talons repeatedly to calm himself, he merely gave a curt nod and departed the bridge with his other three brothers.

"Glad you kept your cool back there," Storm said.

"We thought you were going to punch Ember in the face or something," Dagger added jokingly.

"Even I'm not idiotic enough to do that," Scar growled in response.

The four of them turned the corner towards the hangar where a small ship had been prepared for them by the engineers. Since their main mission was to gather information and remain hidden from view, the ship's smaller and sleek designed allowed it to blend easily with its surroundings without arousing suspicion. The engines were also much quieter compared to the other ships they were used to, which made it perfect for quiet landings.

"Look at this beauty," Glaive said in appreciation.

"Shame we couldn't have access to this earlier," Dagger grumbled.

"Just shut up for Paya's sake and get in the damn thing," Scar ordered, walking up the rampart and into the interior.

"Someone is grumpy."

Storm elbowed Dagger sharply in the ribs and gave him a look.

"Don't forget Echo has Lex with him, put yourself in Scar's shoes and think about it."

"Let's just hope we can rescue her before things get really out of hand."

* * *

Echo ended up pouring out his entire life story to Lex as they stood on opposite ends of the door. By the time the Predator finished speaking his tale, nothing but sympathy filled Lex as she held a hand against her mouth. She was expecting some sort of sob story from him in order to earn her sympathy but this...this was a bit _too_ much to take in. So Echo was once enamored with the human girl who saved his life, that human girl was then impregnated with an alien queen embryo, and when it burst out of her chest, they were taken back aboard the ship where the queen quickly grew to a huge size and rampaged around until Echo calmed it down. For some odd reason, the queen retained bits of her human consciousness (or memories?) and didn't attack Echo at all. The Elders realized they could study her by using Echo as means of communication, but he quickly grew upset by the experiments done on her and plotted this...entire thing as revenge?

Lex wasn't sure if she should be afraid or somewhat proud that Echo managed to plan things out this far.

"Do you understand now?" he growled from the other side.

"S-Somewhat...I...this is a lot to take in..." she breathed, sinking to the ground on her haunches.

Holy fuck.

Was Scar and the others aware of this at all?

They have to be...right?

"Don't fool yourself Alexa, if they were aware of the relationship between Echo and Keera, they wouldn't have kept them on the same ship."

She heard shuffling footsteps leaving the door after a moment of silence, at which she cracked open the frame a tiny bit and saw Echo was gone. Just when she was finally able to relax, her eyes caught sight of a shadow moving in the corner and she nearly popped her eyes out of their sockets as she strained to see what was going on.

It was Va'Alu, the High Priestess of the All-Seeing Eye.

* * *

"Winter, where do you think you're going?"

Snow cornered the Elite after catching him sneaking his way towards the hangar where Scar and his group were. Winter looked genuinely shocked and pleased to see her wearing her warrior gear.

"Snow! How? Why are you wearing your gear?"

"The Elders gave it back to me, but that's not the point! Are you spying on Scar and his team?" Snow folded her arms and cocked her head to the side.

"This doesn't concern you!" Winter tried to shoo her away but Snow remained immobile.

"Fine! You caught me. I was hoping to quietly tail them to Tyr'Sauk to find out what is going on."

"You just want to reap the rewards from the shadows while Scar and his team risk their lives for this?! What in Paya's name is wrong with you!"

Winter growled a warning as his mandibles flared in anger.

"I'm doing it for you!" he hissed angrily.

"For me? What are you talking about?!"

"I'm sick and tired of you pining after Scar like a lost pup searching for her mother. Scar made it _very_ clear he'll always pick that ooman female over you! What am _I_ lacking that Scar has!? He's not even an Elite like I am!"

Pauk.

This was giving Snow a major headache.

Raising her hand in the air while Winter was still ranting off about Scar, she slapped him hard across the face and growled when the impact injured her own hand. The forceful slap brought Winter back to reality as he broke off his sentence and literally stared at her in shock.

"Snow..."

"That's for thinking you're better than Scar."

Spinning around angrily on her heels, Snow stormed away from the area while a dumbfounded Winter watched in silence.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Winter got slapped XD_

 _Never insult Scar in front of Snow lol_

 _See you all next chapter!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	30. Chapter 30

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XXX**

"Pauk, I _hate_ this place! Nothing but sand everywhere," Glaive growled, pausing to pour sand out of his armor for the tenth time.

"We're almost there. Suck it up and bear with it," Storm replied with an annoyed look which was obscured by his mask.

Glaive was right though.

They were more used to wet and humid climates.

The sand was just brutal on their skin as they trudged their way through the endless desert in search of the Ez'is army.

"Wait, I'm getting movement up ahead."

The four of them activatd their cloaking and vanished from view while splitting up, with all four detecting heat signatures on their bio-masks, only they were rather familiar and reminded them of...

"Is that... _Dachande_!?" Dagger said.

Everyone knew of Dachande and how he took in a ooman female into his own tribe.

Machiko Noguchi.

Just as they suspected, a small ship uncloaked itself and Dachande stepped down the rampart with a smaller figure beside him.

"It is them," Glaive breathed.

While clans rarely interacted with each other as it was their nature, there have been times when two clans allied themselves for the same goal should it benefit both sides. Dachande's clan was clearly one of the nicer ones and have worked with Scar's clan in the past previously. Perhaps they could figure out what was happening and see if there were any chances of allying with one another.

"Dachande," Scar called out, revealing himself to the leader of the other clan.

"You...You're Nova's son aren't you? What in Paya's name are you doing here of all places?" Dachande was just as surprised to see Scar on Tyr'Sauk.

"I can ask you the same thing!"

The smaller figure beside Dachande removed her mask, revealing herself to be Machiko. Scar and his group did acknowledge her presence but that was it, just mere acknowledgement as they were from different clans. Not to mention the only ooman he'll ever hold to standards in his eyes was Lex. Still the common courtesy between clans was something every warrior respected.

"We tracked the Ez'is royal fleet here because they kidnapped several of our clan members," Dachande growled.

Scar was beside himself when he heard this.

"The Ancients signed a truce with the Ez'is royal family! Are they going back on their word now!?" Glave hissed in anger, his mandibles flaring to show his disgust.

"We're going to rescue our clan members and get to the bottom of this," Dachande said.

"Get in line," Scar grunted.

* * *

Lex was uncomfortable.

 _Very_ uncomfortable.

After trying to spy (rather unsuccessfully) on Va'Alu last night, she found herself tossing and turning in the huge bed. The foreign environment just didn't sit well with her, and that's when she realized she had grown accustomed to sleeping aboard the Predator ship. It didn't help that her handmaidens woke her at an ungodly hour in the morning to dress her in a ridiculously sheer robe that nearly exposed every inch of her body.

Now she was seated besides Va'Ilu in the throne room as they were expecting very important guests from another planet or something like that. As usual, Va'Alu was present in the room but she sat to one side. Apparently diplomatic matters like this were best left to the King to handle, while spiritual inquiries were handled by the High Priestess of the All-Seeing Eye.

 _You seem nervous_ , Va'Ilu's voice interrupted her thoughts.

 _You try being in my position and tell me you wouldn't be nervous_ , Lex answered, having gotten used to telepathically communicating with her "husband."

 _The Ez'is have been negotiating a treaty with us for quite some time. The previous king, my father, managed to draw up a good deal but now that he is gone..._

 _It falls to you to keep the peace?_

 _Yes._

Va'Alu cleared her throat conspicuously beside the duo and Lex focused her attention back to the front. Va'Ilu spoke in the strange language from earlier and the doors opened to allow an entourage to walk in.

These had to be the Ez'is.

The Predators were already tall in Lex's eyes, but the Ez'is made them look like dolls compared to their towering height. They all had to bend down just to get past the doors leading to the throne room. If the Predators were around six foot something, the Ez'is had to be at least seven or eight feet tall. They were also a warring species, as Lex noted their thick armor and carapace. Not to mention every one of the Ez'is had a weapon on his or her back. The females were slightly shorter in stature and had a slender figure compared to their male counterparts, but they were still fierce nonetheless.

If anything, they resembled the Uruk-Hai from J.R.R. Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ series.

One ornately dressed Ez'is stepped forward and knelt to greet Va'Ilu.

 _He is the leader of the Ez'is, known as the Bloody Conqueror._

 _That's...reassuring_.

Va'Ilu spoke with the King of the Ez'is in yet another strange language but this time, the King was able to respond perfectly. Maybe Va'Ilu was talking in the language of his enemy? Lex tried to listen but she couldn't make heads nor tails of the language. Several moments later she spotted the King pointing at her curiously and her body tensed up as the Ez'is ruler locked eyes with her.

"A human? This is interesting," the King said in perfect English.

Va'Ilu said something sharply beside her and Lex settled down slightly when Va'Alu added her voice to the conversation while calmly resting a hand on her shoulder.

"My apologies. I did not wish to come off as rude but it has been a long time since I've last seen a human as Queen of the Re'Nloks."

"I wasn't exactly brought here on my own terms," Lex muttered.

 _Hush. Do not reveal too much about your origins_ , Va'Ilu mentally chastised.

Getting the hint about not revealing too much about herself, Lex closed her mouth and leaned back against her throne.

* * *

Later that evening the Re'Nlok royal family would be hosting a banquet to welcome the Ez'is and to celebrate the signing of a new treaty between Va'Ilu and king of the Ez'is. Now they were talking about something which had no interest to the human until the King snapped his fingers and the entourage parted to allow several guards to bring forth several captives.

Predators!

Lex was startled and shocked to see Predators being kept in chains as the Ez'is pushed them harshly with their spears.

 _Calm yourself_ , Va'Ilu warned, sensing her distress.

 _I can't keep calm when they have Predators captive! Can't you do something about their release!?_

 _I will negotiate and see what they have planned._

While Va'Ilu spoke with the king, Lex noticed movement out of the corner of her eyes and cautiously turned her head. Echo was cloaked from view and hiding behind one of the huge pillars. At that moment Echo locked gazes with her and Lex silently pleaded with her eyes for him not to do anything stupid. She slowly shook her head from side to side to discourage him.

Beside her Va'Alu noticed Echo and gently tapped her staff three times on the ground.

The Predator got the message and backed off.

 _They have heard of the goddess being brought here and wish to turn these captives into her followers._

 _They what!? They want to turn the Predators into hosts!?_

 _It would appear so._

 _You can't let that happen!_ Lex squeezed Va'Ilu's hand for emphasis.

 _I will do what I can._

Those words did little to comfort Lex.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _I'm back and kicking!_

 _Who else saw Machiko and Dachande coming eh? ;D_

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	31. Chapter 31

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XXXI**

The banquet being held was nothing short of lavish as various types of...food were laid out long elongated tables in the dining hall of the palace. Lex made a face as she walked beside Va'Ilu, noticing how nothing seemed appetizing to her. As if sensing her distress at having nothing to eat, Va'Ilu took her over to a plate full of fruit. She gave him a small smile and piled her plate with the fruits that seemed most... _edible_ and friendly looking in her eyes.

 _The negotiations will take place after this. I will do all I can to secure the release of the Yautja_ , Va'Ilu said mentally as they returned to their seats at the head of the table.

 _Do you think it will work? The last thing we need is an army of Aliens running rampant on the planet. I've...encountered them before and I am not kidding when I say they will stop at nothing to either turn you into a host, or kill you on the spot_.

Va'Ilu inclined his head in understanding.

 _We too have witnessed the destructive powers of the children of the goddess. The only reason why I allowed one to remain within the city was because of my sister's influence...and I have also noticed something different about this particular goddess._

 _She listens to Echo._

 _Echo? Is that the name of the Yautja who brought you here?_

 _Yea._

Their mental conversation was interrupted by the Ez'is leader clearing his throat rather loudly on the other end, deliberately cutting off their sentences as the duo turned to look at him simultaneously.

"Forgive me for intruding but I am rather curious about your majesty, how is it that you came to be the bride of the King of the Re'Nloks?"

Lex stiffened slightly beside Va'Ilu as she looked to him uncertainly for guidance.

 _Do not reveal too much, fabricate a story if you must. My sister and I will be your witnesses_.

She glanced over to where Va'Alu was seated and the latter gave a small incline of her head, the beads on her headdress tinkling softly as light refracted off the crystals.

"I was chosen by the handmaidens of the High Priestess in my dreams, and after several months of having the same message over and over, they appeared before me one day and took me to this planet. I've been Va'Ilu's wife since the day I was brought here," Lex said, lying through her teeth and smile at the same time.

The Ez'is leader looked to the siblings for confirmation and both nodded their heads.

"I see. It has been many moons since I last saw a human female as Queen. I mean no disrespect when I say this, as your genetic compositions are similar, so I am not surprised a human has been chosen."

Va'Ilu cleared his throat and steered the conversation away from her, something Lex was grateful for as she tentatively took a bite of a fruit that resembled an apple. Sweet juices exploded inside her mouth, nearly drenching the front of her robes if Va'Ilu didn't hand her a Re'Nlok version of a towel in time. She gave a small smile and wiped her chin with it while biting the fruit.

* * *

"Almost there," Scar said as the entourage spied a looming castle in the distance surrounded by a vast wall.

"Remember the Elders want us to scout and not do anything rash," Glaive reminded, giving Scar a pointed look.

"Shut it."

The group activated their camouflage and slipped through the gates unnoticed when the guards were distracted by a stray animal running away from the walls. The streets within were somewhat bustling and busy but given the time of day, they weren't surprised to find few people on the streets by then. The sun was starting to set so it was natural many residents began making their way home to rest for the evening.

"Up ahead," Dachande informed, signaling with a clawed hand.

"If Echo has done anything to hurt Lex..."

"We'll worry after we figure out where the hard meats are," Storm spoke.

Being careful to avoid bumping into the residents, the Predators decided to approach from the rooftops of the tightly packed homes. Despite their size and stature, they were actually rather silent when it comes to moving about quickly, their hunting and stalking skills having been honed to the highest senses. Machiko was...well given her status as a human, her movements weren't that audible to begin with.

Several tense moments later which involved Dagger nearly running into a local Re'Nlok, they arrived at the palace and quickly scaled the walls with their equipment. Scar split from the rest of the group and no one argued with him otherwise. They all knew how anxious he was to find what happened to Lex, and standing in his way would only worsen things for everyone.

Scar silently made his way through the corridor, following the map on his wrist-comp after scanning the entire building using the equipment given by the Ancients. There were several rooms that resembled bed chambers, and Scar decided to check there as it would be his best bet to find Lex.

* * *

The banquet finally ended after what seemed like an eternity to Lex as Va'Ilu escorted her back to her room. Her spirits were lifted after hearing the Predators from earlier were not to be sacrificed after all. Va'Ilu had used a considerable sum of money to purchase them from the Ez'is, and they were handed over once the payment was completed. They were currently being held in the dungeons but Va'Ilu assured Lex they were not being tortured nor imprisoned. They were to remain there until the Ez'is left the planet, then they were free to go back home.

 _Tomorrow will be a busy day, as the Ez'is want to see the Goddess for themselves. I must go and oversee the preparations alongside my sister, to ensure nothing goes wrong and there is no foul play involved._

Lex gave a nod of understanding and Va'Ilu left her alone in her room.

Just as she was about to peel herself out of the ridiculous robe the handmaidens made her wear, she heard something rustling outside and immediately whirled around, her hand pressed against the hilt of the dagger given by Va'Ilu to defend herself with.

"Who goes there?!" she demanded.

A muffled knock came from the door this time, and after giving the balcony a final look, Lex went over to open it. Standing outside was none other than the leader of the Ez'is, and he was looking rather tipsy. Immediately she placed a leg behind the door and stared out the crack. She had watched _way_ too many movies back home to figure out what would happen if she let him in.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"M'lady...sorry to disturb you," the leader slurred, clearly in a drunken state.

"You should get going back to your guest chambers," Lex said as she attempted to close the door.

Unfortunately the moment her foot left the edge of the door, the leader barged his way into her room and tackled her onto the bed. Lex tried to scream but his hand covered her mouth, and both her arms were restrained over her head by the other hand. A gag was stuffed into her mouth somehow and that same hand trailed down against the robe covering her body, and Lex could feel his fingers grazing over the flesh of her stomach.

"Such a shame you're Va'Ilu's bride, you're more suited to be my wife. I will lavish you with attention and you'll bear my children," he purred against her ear, his fingers reaching down into that one spot she'd never want anyone else touching.

Just as her robes were about to be ripped off, a shuriken came flying from outside the balcony and lodged itself into the leader's back. He howled in pain and jumped to his feet, frantically trying to remove the weapon from between his shoulder blades. Lex sat up on the bed, her breathing erratic as her eyes shifted towards the balcony.

A familiar growl greeted her ears and Lex could feel tears pooling beneath her eyes.

"Scar?"

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Oh shit, Lex was almost raped._

 _What's Scar gonna do to the poor leader? x3_

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	32. Chapter 32

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XXXII**

To say Scar was livid was the understatement of the millennia.

By the time he finally managed to find Lex within one of the many rooms of the palace, the first sight that greeted him was a large Ez'is male trying to force himself onto his future mate. Fury like no other boiled over within Scar and he quickly whipped out one of his shuriken, then threw it at the Ez'is with perfect aim, watching as his weapon lodged itself in the small of the enemy's back.

A growl escaped his lips as he stalked into the room, deactivating his cloak simultaneously. He saw Lex rushing over to him at that moment and fell upon his chest, her hands desperately clutching at the thin sheet that covered her barely. Another growl filled the air as Scar yanked off one of the curtains from behind, using it as a drape around Lex's trembling frame.

"You ok?" he croaked, looking down at her.

"I-I'm fine. How did you find me?" she asked, clutching at him tightly.

Their reunion was cut brief as the Ez'is managed to free himself from the shuriken embedded in his back. Scar stood in front of Lex protectively as the leader whirled around, his balance clearly unstable as he lumbered his way towards the angry Predator.

"Don't! If you kill him then everything's going to go to hell! Let me handle this!" Lex hissed, grabbing his arm and pleading with him.

"He hurt you," Scar stated bluntly, a hand reading for one of his knives.

"I'll handle it! Do anything stupid and this entire planet will be condemned to death! Just trust me, _please_!"

Scar deliberated briefly and activated his camouflage, allowing Lex to take control of the situation while he hid himself from view.

* * *

Lex retrieved the shuriken and stashed it somewhere in the room, then grabbed the fruit knife off the table before letting out a scream. The doors to the room opened and two guards ran in along with Va'Ilu, and upon seeing the drunken Ez'is leader inside, the Re'Nlok narrowed his eyes in anger.

He barked an order to the guards and the two rushed over to restrain the taller alien while Va'Ilu hurried over to where Lex was, her body shivering while her hand clenched tightly around the knife.

 _Are you alright_?

 _H-He tried to rape me! I had to defend myself_ , Lex held up the bloodied knife.

 _We will settle this according to our traditions. Are you hurt or harmed in any way?_

 _No. I managed to stab him before he could...you know..._

Va'Ilu nodded his head in understanding and spoke sharply to the guards. Lex watched silently as the leader was hauled out of the room.

 _I promise we will get to the bottom of this._

 _I trust you_.

After insisting she would be fine on her own (partially because Scar would most likely flip out if she spent the night in Va'Ilu's room) Lex was given two guards stationed outside her door. She bid the king a good evening and quickly shut the door, then walked over to the balcony.

"Scar? Scar are you there?" she hissed quietly into the night.

He materialized mere inches in front of her and Lex suppressed the urge to yelp as she hastily retreated a few steps backwards.

"Who male?" Scar demanded, his mandibles flaring slightly in anger.

"It's a long story! Put the shuriken away first," Lex pacified, handing over the weapon Scar had thrown earlier.

The Predator growled while putting his weapon away, his eyes never leaving Lex's as he looked at her for an answer. Lex rubbed her forehead wearily and sat down on the bed, gingerly patting the empty space beside her as an invitation for him to join. A few more bouts of growling later had the Yautja sitting beside her, the bed dipping on his side due to his weight.

"Echo took me here and gave? I don't know if that's the right word, me away to the King of the Re'Nloks here. Apparently the King has prophetic dreams and saw my cooperation would be necessary in avoiding a disaster that would befall their kingdom. So we pretended to be wed as husband and wife, and we've been waiting for the right chance to strike."

Scar growled loudly at the word wife.

"Relax! We didn't do anything! He leaves me alone and respects my privacy and space!"

The Yautja snorted in response.

"I swear to Paya we've done nothing! But more importantly I have to tell you something," she said, recalling the Yautja currently being held in the dungeons.

He inclined his head in response.

"There's a group of Yautja being held in the dungeons."

* * *

-Somewhere far far away on the other side of the galaxy-

Winter punched several commands into the ship's cockpit then maneuvered his talons back onto the controls. Sitting beside him was Snow and Javelin was hanging out in the back, polishing his weapons and performing maintenance work on his mask. The Elders had given them orders to travel to the planet Illuminyar after receiving a transmission from the Speaker of the tribe. According to the message they received, a warrior from another tribe touched down on their planet alongside a ooman female. Given the fact the Iluminyarians were particularly close with the _Tei'Var_ (the name of their clan), they saw it proper to alert them of the news.

"How much longer until we arrive?" Javelin asked impatiently from the back.

"Two more rotations. Be patient and we'll be there in no time," Snow said quietly, her eyes never leaving the radar.

"Arbitrator Su'kai will be arriving at the same time as we do, remember we are to follow her as bodyguards."

"Why does Scar get to go on the exciting adventures while we're stuck with...diplomatic duties?" Winter huffed, his talons tightening on the controls.

Snow slapped Winter on the side of his face and growled at him.

"It's because your temper will ruin the mission for everyone! Have you forgotten _why_ they were sent to do recon in the first place?"

"You've become more violent," Winter grumbled.

It was true.

Ever since the slap on the face at the airlock, Snow had been rather distant and quiet whenever she was in his presence. Whenever he tried to confront her, she would pretend someone had called her name and immediately disappear from his sight. Winter clicked his mandibles together in annoyance as he recalled the memories, occasionally throwing a look over to Snow.

He couldn't wait for the mission to finally be over.

* * *

-Ten rotations later-

Illuminyar finally came into view just as Winter thought he was about to lose his mind. The vast clouds spanning across the entire surface of the planet immediately gave off a sense of dreariness as the Predators drew near. They were accustomed to warm and tropical climates, and while they _tolerated_ the cold, they didn't usually stick around long enough to really let it kick in.

Unless you were Scar and happened to fight a _kiande amedhe_ queen in such conditions.

"Prepare for landing," Winter remarked, slowing down the aircraft as they breached the atmosphere.

A vast stretch of land emerged in the horizon as the ship approached the capital city of the planet. A signal beacon guided them towards the hangar which Winter expertly piloted, shutting off the engines as they neared the entrance. An small entourage of Zaex'en royalty awaited their arrival, and the trio spotted Arbitrator Su'kai among them. The landing bridge lowered and the trio stepped off, allowing the cool air to blast them directly from everywhere.

"Greetings young _sain'jas_ , I am glad to see you have arrived safely," Su'kai greeted.

"Honorable Arbitrator, we have arrived as per your instructions," Winter spoke for the three as they bowed to the female Predator.

"This is W'lana, the Speaker of the Zaex'en people. She has a request for us," Su'kai indicated towards one of the feminine figures behind her.

Zaex'en did not resemble Yautja in any way, shape or form. Instead they were ethereal looking, with pale skin and aquamarine eyes. Their ears were pointed and pointed upwards, while their hair resembled tendrils that seemed to come alive every time the Predators looked at them. Even their hands and legs were slim, and markings could be seen decorating their bare skin where their clothes didn't cover.

W'lana bowed her head and spoke in a strange language to Su'kai.

The translators on their masks did not contain much information on the dialect being spoken, thus it was hard for the other three to understand what was being said. Su'kai had no problem understanding her words and nodded when W'lana finished speaking.

"There seems to be another _sain'ja_ on the planet, he has been killing the local fauna for sustenance and the Zaex'ens request your help to subdue this rogue warrior."

"Why can't they do it themselves? Surely they have an army," Winter spoke.

Both Snow and Javelin gave the equivalent of a Yautja sigh and shook their heads in embarrassment.

"The Zaex'en are a peaceful tribe and do not believe in killing. They revere the flora and fauna as sacred deities, which is why they have asked us for help. Perform your given task, and they shall reward you greatly."

The trio exchanged looks with one another.

"Do they have any information on where we can find this _sain'ja_?" Snow asked.

"Follow the trail north of here, and in ten clicks you will see a den. We believe that is where you will find the rogue Yautja," Su'kai said after translating for W'lana.

* * *

Casey Bracket hugged her legs and rubbed her hands together vigorously to generate heat, holding her palms out feebly against the campfire that was slowly dwindling in front of her very eyes. Reaching over to the stack of logs in a corner of the cave, she pulled out one of the wooden planks and threw it into the fire, watching as it roared to life upon receiving fresh kindling to burn.

This was _not_ what she signed up for when she agreed to help Traegar study the...alien they managed to capture. Nor was she expecting to be kidnapped by said alien, flown halfway across the galaxy and then thrown onto this god forsaken planet with her kidnapper trying to survive.

She forgot how long she's been stranded here already.

A sigh formed into a puff of air as she stared at the crackling fire.

Heavy footsteps approached the cave but Casey no longer cowered in the corner. She had grown accustomed to the alien's presence and he had been...taking care of her in a way more or less. While he was first hostile to her due in part to the circumstances in which they were forced to flee, Casey and her alien companion have learned to tolerate one another after spending the equivalent of three weeks holed up in the cave.

"You're back," she said without looking up from the fire.

Renegade uncloaked himself and dropped a carcass on the floor beside her. Casey looked at it with a slight grimace, but began skinning the animal for meat like he had taught her. The dagger he gave flashed against the fire as her hands deftly carved at the corpse, stripping it of meat and fur, the latter which she could use to make warmer clothing. The weather here was starting to get too cold for her liking, and even his body heat could only do so much to help regulate her temperature.

"How are things outside Ren?" she asked, calling him by the nickname she came up with.

"Cold. Cold for you, no many animals."

His English was slowly starting to improve under her tutelage.

"Do you think we can leave any time soon?"

"Communicator broken, no fix, must wait for ship to repair."

In addition to hunting food for her, Renegade had also been scrounging scraps and spare parts to repair the spaceship that they crash landed in.

"I'm going to freeze to death before that happens."

He suddenly motioned for her to keep quiet as his head cocked to the side. Casey listened intently and picked up sounds of footsteps approaching the cave, her instincts telling her to immediately hide behind Renegade for protection. He gave a small growl of annoyance but stood in front of her nonetheless, his eyes alert while his talons were within reach of his weaponry.

Three shadows approached the cave entrance and clicks and growls filled the air.

"Oh _hell_ no! There's more of you?" Casey whispered in shock.

Her day just went from bad to worse.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Enter Casey and the Predator from the Predator film XD_

 _Anyone wanna see Snow/Winter/Renegade/Javelin fight that Super Predator? XD_

 _Lemme know in the comments!_

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	33. Chapter 33

**So who saw the new Predator movie? I personally liked it but the CGI kinda ruined it for me in regards to a certain character in the movie.**

 **Summary: Lex thought she would never see the Predator that marked her with a mysterious symbol ever since the battle in Antartica. While leading yet another expedition, this time in the jungles of the Amazon, she runs into the very same alien that had been on her mind since. How will Scar react to seeing her after recovering from his near fatal wound?**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs, I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Acceptance**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XXXIII**

Scar nearly went on a rampage when Lex informed him of the group of Predators being held in the dungeons. The warrior code instilled in him since birth nearly had the Yautja rushing off to save his fellow brethren from whatever fate it was that awaited his kin, and it took all of Lex's persuasion to convince him to remain in the room, lest the entire Re'Nlok royal army went after him. Nonetheless he sent a recording using his mask to the others who had come down with him on this mission.

"Who else is here besides you?" she asked, fidgeting with the armor pieces on his upper arms.

"Storm, Glaive, Dagger, Dachande and Da'dtou-di."

The last two names didn't register with Lex.

"Who?" she blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Dachande and Da'dtou-di, warriors of other clan, come here save taken _sain'ja_ ," Scar explained using his broken English.

"Have you worked with them in the past?"

It wasn't unknown for various clans to work together in times of strife and peril, with alliances being built this way and retained in the future for any other assistance should the need arise. Perhaps Scar's clan had worked with this Dachande previously, which could be the reason why he wasn't speaking ill of them at the moment.

"Yes. Work before. Good warrior, Dachande and Da'dtou-di."

"I see."

"Da'dtou-di ooman female," Scar suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" Lex whipped her head around when she heard this.

"Da'dtou-di ooman female," the Yautja repeated.

"This...Da'dtou-di," the name sounded foreign as Lex tried to repeat it, "Is she a warrior like me?"

"Yes."

Now she really wanted to meet this Da'dtou-di.

Lex leaned against Scar's chest and the soft purring noises he emitted lulled her into a drowsy state. She felt Scar's arm rest upon her shoulders and that gave her a sense of security. Her breathing soon evened out and she found herself drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

Seeing the sleeping figure of Lex lying on his chest fast asleep sent foreign sensations rampaging within Scar as the Yautja observed his future mate resting peacefully in his embrace. A sense of pride swelled immensely within the Predator at this, since females of the clan would normally only chose the strongest warriors to mate with. Yet Lex was completely different, as a ooman female and not of his species, the normal codes that bound mates together didn't quite exactly apply to her.

She was marked by him, a Blooded warrior whether the others liked it or not, and she had the right to choose her own mate.

Would she pick him though?

Shaking these thoughts out of his head (mostly because his father would probably kill him for having such thoughts while on a mission) Scar gently eased Lex onto the bed and stood back. As much as he hated leaving her here unguarded, he promised the Elders he wouldn't cause a ruckus that would alarm the Ez'is to their presence on the planet. Therefore the only thing he could do right now was meet back with the others and tell them what Lex divulged. Perhaps they could find a way to free their fellow Yautja from captivity.

Once he finished sending a message to the others about where to meet, Scar activated his cloaking and vanished from the room.

* * *

The next morning Lex was woken by her handmaidens as they hurried into her room to bathe and dress her for the day. Her groggy mind barely registered what was going on and struggled to grasp the current scenario when she recalled the attempted rape from yesterday by the leader of the Ez'is. The next thing her mind remembered was Scar showing up to lodge a shuriken in the leader's back, then Va'Ilu showing up to take him out of her chambers.

After that her memories were hazy but she could remember Scar tucking her in bed.

Or was that her imagination?

Scar would never tuck her in bed.

That probably went against the Honor Code of the Yautja too.

Nonetheless she allowed the handmaidens to dress and wash her, with the day's outfit being much more suitable for her to wear. If she had to wear another sheer robe like the one last night, Lex would probably lose her mind as it (nearly) cost her her virginity. Speaking of what happened last night, she wondered if Va'Ilu had kept his promise and resolved the issue with the leader of the Ez'is.

Perhaps she'll find out later.

Once she was finished dressing, her handmaidens escorted Lex out of her chambers and over towards the throne room where Va'Ilu was already seated, a rather seriously and hostile look etched upon his face. Kneeling in front of the Re'Nloks were the Ez'is, with the disgraced leader bowing his head deeply as he knelt on both legs.

 _What's going on?_ Lex shot the alien a curious look.

 _I was informed of what happened last night and have punished our...esteemed guest as per the customs of our tribe. Do not worry, it was within my right as King to do so, since you are my supposed wife. No one is allowed to sully nor compromise the virginity of the king's bride aside from the king himself._

 _That makes me feel so much better_ , Lex fought the urge to roll her eyes as she sat herself beside Va'Ilu on her 'throne'.

The Ez'is leader looked up rather fearfully at Lex and quickly averted his gaze, making Lex wonder if the brute alien male did recall more than he gave on last night during his drunken stupor. Then again, coming face to face with an alien hunter whose height towered over his, it wouldn't be a surprise for him to be terrified of Scar's appearance.

Lex inwardly smirked at this.

The leader spoke rapidly with Va'Ilu in their undistinguishable language while Lex sat there. She seriously wished her mask was with her, least it could pick up some translations here and there.

* * *

"Are you sure of this?" Glaive asked after viewing the message from Scar's mask.

"Yes. Lex told me, and I was able to pick up several signatures."

"I'm surprised you didn't charge out of there and into the dungeons where they were held," Storm said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I wanted to. Lex stopped me," Scar grumbled.

Everyone else burst into laughter at this aside from Dachande and Da'dtou-di.

"So what's the plan?" Dachande asked after the others ceased their laughter.

"We wait for Lex's signal to avoid alerting the natives of our plan."

* * *

Lex never knew Va'Ilu had such a violent side to him.

His usually calm demeanor was definitely a facade.

After talking to the Ez'is leader about what happened, he had them kicked off the planet and barred from returning for at least five hundred rotations of the sun. In addition, all trade privileges were removed as well. Being that the planet had a natural abundance of resources valuable and required by the Ez'is, this was the ultimate form of punishment.

 _I'm sorry you had to see me like that_ , Va'Ilu apologized once the guards escorted the Ez'is out of sight.

 _Actually I like that side of you. So manly and authoritative_.

Va'Ilu laughed at her comment.

Lex gave a small smile and decided to press her luck.

 _Those prisoners the Ez'is brought, would it be possible to free them?_

 _My sister has plans for the prisoners. It seems she wishes to display the Goddess' powers to our people by having her children inhabit their bodies and give birth to new warriors_.

Her eyes widened at this as she gripped his upper arm tightly.

 _No! You can't let that happen! I've seen what those aliens can do! If you let your sister create new ones from those prisoners, everyone will be slaughtered like cattle and your planet will perish!_

Va'Ilu sensed the distress and urgency in Lex's voice as she pleaded with him, but there was only so much he could do. His sister had power over him in regards to everything ritual related. Knowing Va'Alu's notorious temper for having things her way despite not being the official ruler, Va'Ilu was going to have a tough time convincing his sister not to do this.

He gently pried her fingers off his upper arm and gave her a reassuring smile.

 _I will see what I can do._

 _Promise me you won't let them be born no matter what!_

 _Lex...  
_

 _Promise!_

The Re'Nlok king sighed in defeat and gave a nod of his head.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Happy New Year everyone!_

 _Sorry I haven't updated in a while._

 _Life and adulting has caught up to me for a while xD_

 _Things will pick up next chapter!_

 _Anyone wanna see Predaliens running around? XD_

 _Until next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


End file.
